Kagome and the Pirate Captain, The Silver Hanyou
by Chocolatechick101
Summary: Kagome is diplomat's daughter kidnapped by the most dangerous pirate captain of the 7 seas to secure a deal. But they didn't know they were about to embark on a great adventure together! IK MS
1. The journey begins

**_Disclaimer: i do not own dis.!!!!!!!!!! The owner is Cherie Goodson/aka Sailor  
X_**

* * *

The Adventures of Kagome and the Pirate Captain, The Silver Hanyou:

Chapter 1: Journey Begins

Setting: 1740 in London, England-

She just got the news. She stood on a bridge by a nearby pond. She looked at her reflection in the waters below. She was Japanese, but had lived her young adult life as a Lady in the British Court, due to her father's role as a diplomat for Japan. He helped with negotiations and such other subjects. She was only 15 and already was put in a tight position and now, yet again, she'd have to leave "Home." She looked at her clothing. Dressed in apparel that upper-crust ladies wore. A blue dress with a trail of white ruffles going from her neck to her waist. Layers and layers of fabric under her the skirt to have that "Bouffant" look. Her hair in bun with curls hanging from it, a beaded net holding it.

"Why America?" She asked herself, "It seems like I just moved here and it's so far!"

She tossed a daisy she had picked earlier into the water, rippling away her image.

"Lady Kagome! Your Father wants an audience with you!" Her maid servant/ best friend Sango yelled.

Kagome sighed and slowly walked toward her friend.

Her father paced behind his cherry stained wood desk.

"Papa?" Kagome peeked into the cracked of the door, "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes, come in, Angel!

Kagome sat like a lady in the velvet chair in front of the desk. Her father sat in front of her at the other side of the desk.

"I know this move is going to be rough on you, it is for all of us."

"But it took us almost a year to travel from Japan to here! At least we had land around us! I don't want to sail on a boat for 3 months straight!"

"I know, sweetheart, but I need you and your mother with me. I don't know how long I will be there and there's no way to guarantee my return."

Kagome looked down and flattened out her bunched up skirt.

"Hey," He father said, reaching acrossed the desk to hold his daughter's chin up, "Don't let this get you down! You are the strongest girl I've ever met! Even the Queen's female guards couldn't hold a candle to you!"

That got a small smile out of Kagome.

"But it's so sudden! Tomorrow---we leave tomorrow!"

"Don't worry so much dear! As least we can just put it behind us as fast as we can! Okay? We h---"

"---What's going on over there that's so important?"

Kagome's voice was so soft, it was just above a whisper.

"Well, sweetheart, that is my business to worry about, just go back with your mother and finish packing. We are leaving at the crack of dawn."

Kagome watched as her father continued to right with a quelled pen. She slowly walked out into the large, open hall. The silence except the echo of her footsteps seemed sort of eerie to her, then down the ways, she saw Sango.

"Good afternoon, Kagome-chan. You're late for tea"

Kagome smiled at her friend, who gave her a warm smile.

Kagome stepped out of the carriage into the chilled air. She could see the sun's rays were yet barely to be seen. She looked up at the tall masts of the ship she was going to be on for 3-4 months. It seemed like forever to her. She listened as all the sailors were calling out to each other for the readying of the ship. She watched as all her belongings were being hauled up the ramp. Her mother came up behind her.

"Come one, dear. It's time for us to board." He mother said in a very gentle natured voice.

Kagome's chest was tight with anxiety. She slowly marched up the ramp onto the deck. There were about 12 sailors to their crew. She when to the bow of the ship and looked out acrossed the waters. Her heart started to race as she heard the anchors being raised. She grabbed onto the rail as the ship gave a sudden jolt when it began to move. It was a pretty strong breeze. Kagome ran toward the back of the ship, up the stairs on top the poop deck, that was the deck above the captain's quarters, and held on to the railing, watching as the ship completely left the dock. People were waving to them. She slowly waved back.

"Are you going to be okay, My Lady?" Sango asked. Kagome grabbed her shaw at the base of her neck and softly said,

"I hope"

She heard her father in the background speaking in English.

"Do have any ports on the way there to stop by?"

"No Sir I a non- stop chartered routed."

Kagome sighed and stood at the back of the ship until the land slowly disappeared.

Kagome lean on the railing watching the water spray from the waves hitting the sides of the ship. She had been on this stupid ship for 3 and a half months. She was getting a bad case of cabin fever. The only thing she did was play hide and go seek with Sango and the cabin boy. A few sailors would try to flirt with her, but she really didn't pay attention.

"Why do you talk so funny?" One of them asked

"You are a sailor, right?" Kagome was speaking in her best English.

"Yes, for about 20 years now."

"Have you ever been to Japan, or East?"

"No, the furthest east I've gone is Jerusalem. You live farther east?"

"I'm from as east as you can get without out running out of land. It's called Japan."

Another sailor spoke up,

"I wondered why your eyes looked funny"

Kagome huffed and went to go find Sango.

"These sailors are awful!" She spoke to Sango in her native tongue.

"I can guess. I'm glad I don't understand as much as you, but My English is getting better. I think your English teacher said I have a speaking range of a 6 year old, which I guess isn't that bad."

Kagome sat in front of her so Sango could brush her hair.

"I just want to get off this ship! I asked the navigator and he said we still have 2 and a half weeks."

Sango shrugged, "Well, That's not too bad. After we hit the mainland, since we don't need them anymore, I'll help you kill all the sailors from this ship, okay?"

Kagome's nerves calmed as she laughed at Sango's suggestion.

For the past 2 months it became a tradition that every night after dinner, the passengers would watch as the sailors would put on a little concert, singing sea shanties. Kagome actually would wait all day just to get to this part of the day. By now she knew all the sea shanties and the men would make up new ones. Sango and Kagome would dance with each other around the deck. Even the captain would cut in for a dance with either Sango or Kagome. Though Sango was in a low station, they all seemed to forget by the way her and Kagome would always be stuck like glue to each other. This night was to change everything though.

"Sango! Come dance!" Kagome would grab her as they danced and sang loudly to whatever shantie the sailors were playing.

"Captain!" A young sailor called down from a crow's nest.

"Yes, what is it?" The captain looked up to the young man that pointed.

Kagome and Sango paused and watched the current events unfolding.

The captain looked afraid as he looked through this periscope. Then a sound of a cannon sounded.

"Pirates! Men get stationed and armed!" Kagome and Sango stood still watching as everyone scattered. Before they knew it, another ship was beside them. Kagome hugged Sango. She was scared as the ship stopped by them. They heard a loud, scruffy voice yell,

"Ahhh, Captain Stewert! We meet again!"

"Oh, no! Girls go hide!"

Kagome looked over at the ship and tried to spot the source of the voice. But no one was there.

"Who is it, Captain?" Kagome asked with a slight panic in her voice.

A sailor by the name of Pete answered,

"The worst natured pirate you'd come acrossed. He's the most ruthless of all the seven seas! He's called The Silver Hanyou. He has no mercy on anyone┘ not even women nor children. He's a ruthless monster that belongs in hell. Legand has it he's died so many times┘ but he always comes back┘ Not even hell will accept him┘Beware of Hanyou, lass."

"Hanyou? That means he's half youkai!" Sango shrieked.

"Girls! Hide n---"The captain tried to finish until he was shot.

Kagome and Sango screamed. They looked behind them to see the ship was under attack. They had Kagome's mother held at bay. Kagome's fear melted. She grabbed the periscope that lay near the captain.

"Kagome-chan! What are you doing?!" Sango yelled.

Kagome dodged all the attackers that tried to capture her. This caught the eye of a certain Pirate captain that stood on a sail. Kagome rushed to her mother, kicking and hitting her attackers. One came at her with a knife. She hit him hard over the head with the periscope.

"Mama!" go, now! I've got them!"

"Kago---"

"Now Mother!" she yelled over the screams, yells, cannon and gun fire.

Kagome's mother had no choice but to abide by her daughter's command.

Down below

"I swear! We don't have anything worth stealing! I swear!" A frightened young sailor pleaded with the silver haired pirate ripping apart crates and boxes with his claws. He got sick of the sailor's pleas. The pirate looked at him and snarled.

"You know you really talk too much!" He said as he lunged at the frightened young man, but before he could land properly on him---

"Stop that right now!" She screamed in anger.

He recognized her as the one from earlier that fought the others for the protection of her mother. A devious, evil smile developed on his lips. Kagome's froze as her heart was pounding. It was to dark to see the person properly, but she saw the look on his face. He growled ad came after her. She turned and ran up the stairs. She ran as fast as she could, hoping no one was in the captain's quarters. Right when she reached it, he grabbed her by her dress and threw against the door. She looked up at him. He had long silver hair down to his rump, a large, black pirate's hat complete with a red pheasant feather, a black captain's jacket with tails, big poofy red pants and leather boots. The thing that got her was his amber eyes, which had a reflection of the fire the was burning on the ship. She stared in awe. She didn't know whether to be scared or flustered He still had the devious smile on his face, but now it bared his teeth with sharp fangs. Kagome tightly backed up against the wall. He knelt down in front of her. She wouldn't look at him. He grabbed her chin, she slapped him. A look of pure horror came when she realized what she did. He didn't look happy with her one bit. He stood up and frowned. He looked at a few of his men and pointed at her.

"Oh, no! Please don't kill me! It was an accident! Honest!"

He was walking away, but he froze when he heard her speak. It was in English, but it had something familiar about it. He pointed his men to her again. They grabbed her. She was kicking and screaming. It took two men to hold her down.

"So, Mr. Higurashi- that is who you are, right?"

The Silver hair man walked up to Kagome's father, who was battered up pretty good.

"I am Mr. Higurashi---"

"I didn't say you could speak, did I?!" He snapped He calmed down again.

"I know what you are going to The Caribbean Islands for, Mr. Higurashi. I know the discussions at hand."

"So?"

"So you better change your views very quickly!"

"Why should I?"

The silver-haired pirate smiled and pointed,

"Isn't that your daughter? Mr. Higurashi?"

Kagome's father looked in horror as he saw his daughter being held by two larger men.

"Kagome! No!" He yelled.

"Papa!" She cried.

"Let her go, please let her go! I'll do it! I'll change my views! Just please let her go!"

He pirate rubbed his chin in thought.

"Actually, Mr. Higurashi, I will hold her as collateral. If you do as you say, I will send her back with no harm done. But if you mess up--- She dies! You got me?"

"You Monster!" He yelled

The pirate growled at him. He then put his finger into his mouth and whistled. All the men stopped what they were doing, got what they could and headed back to the other ship.

"Remember our deal!"

The pirate jumped really high up onto the mast. He looked down. He immediately saw on pirate he was missing.

"That damn lecher!"

Captain's Quarters

"Oh, common! It won't take that long!" a pirate with black hair in a little pony tail in a purple bandana, blue shirt, black vest and two earrings in his left hair tried to coax Sango. He had been chasing Sango ever since the first second he laid his eyes on her. Sango threw stuff at him.

"Get away from me you pervert!"

"All I ask is that you bare an heir for me!"

Sango shrieked with anger and threw the heaviest thing she could find at him. Before it could hit him, another person caught it.

"Miroku! We are leaving! Now!"

"Aww, but Captain! ---"

"Go!"

"Can I take her?"

"Go ahead! I don't care! But she's your responsibility!"

With that, Miroku pounced on Sango. Sango kicked and screamed.

"Sorry I'm going to have to do this, dear." He said as he knocked her out and threw her over his shoulder for a quick retreat.

Kagome freed herself from her captors just to run into another. The silver- haired Pirate. She froze, he smiled and grabbed a pressure point on her neck, making her pass out.

He threw her over his shoulder and took a huge leap from that ship's deck to his ship. As they untied the ships, Kagome's parents were crying and wailing.

The Pirate Captain devilishly smiled and yelled,

"You keep the deal, you'll see her again!"

Kagome woke up for a split second and looked at her capture.

"The Silver Hanyou---"

He smiled at her. She passed out again.


	2. The Day After

Chapter 2: The Day After

A slash of ice cold water cascaded over Kagome as She got nudged in the side with a boot.

"On your feet, Wench!"

She squealed when the water hit her. She sat up quickly┘ holding her throbbing head. She was in chains and it wasn't even sunrise. She looked up to her captor with half open, blood shot eyes.

"Oh no┘ It's you again."

"On your feet, Kagome!"

She looked at him in shock,

"How do you kno┘"

"It was the name your parents were yelling when I took you."

He said in a cold tone.

Kagome's look of loathing returned to her dirty face. The Captain kneeled in front of her. He saw she wanted to cry, but her pride wouldn't let her.

"Are you scared of me?" He said in a viscously mocking voice.

She quickly glared at him. It almost scared him. Never had a woman glare at him the way she did.

"Why should I be scared of you?"

"Evidently you don't know who I am"

"You are the Silver Hanyou"

The Captain looked at her with a cocky smile.

"That's all you know, isn't it?"

"Well, I was told you are awful and the worst natured pirate ever. I just see a coward."

He slapped her right acrossed the face,

"Wench! How dare you speak to me like that. You are trying my patients, which I have little of!"

"What are you going to do? You can't kill me for the sake of your stupid deal."

She said trying not to whince at her stinging, throbbing cheek.

The Captain grabbed her chin, she couldn't budge. He smiled with his bright white fangs,

" You belong to me now. As long as I have you, you are mine! Which means until then, you belong to me! You are my servant, my slave, maid and possibly my wench. We'll just have to see, now don't we?"

He said with a devious smile.

She spit on his face. He wiped it off and wiped it in her hair. Kagome cringed. He looked into her deep brown eyes, which had a tinge of cobalt in them.

"Listen, girl. You don't realize who I am. You don't know what I am. I am stronger than 100 of the strongest men in the world. Think about that!"

He let go of her chin, pushing it to the side, jerking her neck.

"I will have one of my men bring you on deck. You will do what I say. I think that deal is important, but if you get too be too much, I will break the deal. I will see you in a while, wench!"

He stood and starred with a stern, emotionless face at her, almost expecting her to say something. She gave him that same scary glare, huffed then looked away.

Kagome stood up straight in front of the band of pirates. One of the men, by the name of Charley, handed her a mop.

"Swab the deck!"

She threw it down.

He tried again.

She stood up straight with her nose in the air. The Captain lounged in his huge chair that was perched in front of the helm. He had his elbow on the arm rest with his hand over half his face. After a few more times he yelled.

"JUST TAKE THE BLOODY MOP!"

Kagome quickly turned around with a look of shock, but it turned into a look of ridicule.

"Don't use such a tone to a Lady!"

The Captain jumped straight up into the air about 20 feet and landed in front of her. He got in her face and shrugged,

"Lady? I don't she a Lady here!," Then he got into her face, "All I see here is a lazy wench that has no clue what she's up against! Now you will take that mop or---"

A shriek came from under the deck as Sango ran up onto the deck in just her undergarments, attempting to cover herself while running behind Kagome.

"Get away from me! Pervert!" She cried.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome yelled in Surprise.

The Captain looked almost puzzled.

"Do you know her?"

"She's my attendant and best friend!"

Miroku finally emerged battered and bruised. There was a mix between hoots, howls, and chuckles amongst the crew.

As Miroku staggered toward Sango, Kagome spread herself in front of Sango.

"You leave her alone as you will pay."

"Aww, but I was just getting to the fun part!" He cried.

Kagome got fire in her eyes as Miroku tried to reach around her, she slapped him and broke the mop handle acrossed his shin. Miroku fell over holding his leg while rolling on the ground moaning. The crew was very amused by this, but the captain had a mix of amusement, anger, and horror on his face.

"Don't touch her again! How dare you strip her without her knowing of it that's just--- ---"

She looked at the evil grin on the captain's face as he stepped in front of her. She stood in silence, but screamed when with a few swipes with his claws, her dress was in shreds and fell off of her. Now she too was in her under garments. She was too shocked and embarrassed to move or anything. The captain stepped back with his arms crossed with a devious, satisfied look on his face. Kagome's face turned scary as she gritted her teeth and clinched her fists. Sang held her around the waist,

"Don't do it, Kagome! You'll get us into more trouble! Please!" Sango cried.

"You had better listen too your friend, wench!"

Kagome tried to release herself from her friend yelling,

"Stop calling me Wench! I have a name! Kagome! Ka-Go-Me! I---"

The captain picked up a barrel and put it just a few feet infront of Kagome. He tossed it in the air like it weighed nothing, then with his claws he sliced it up, metal rings and all. Now Sango and Kagome were hugging each other, both scared now.

"If you push your luck too much, WENCH, next time you will be in the barrel!"

He walked behind her and took out her bun. Her hair dropped in a perfect braid all the way to around her knees. He chucked.

"I think it's time for a hair cut!"

He swiped just below her shoulder blade. She looked in horror as about 4 feet of hair dropped to the ground. Tears began to accumulate in her eyes as she yelled.

"I've grown my hair out since I was 6!"

The Captain picked it up and held it in front of her face.

"Be careful as I'll cut the rest off! Maybe I'll cut wrong and cut your jugular as well" He was very angry at this point.

"Now that you broke the mop, you two will have to scrub the deck by hand. Shippou?!"

The little fox-demon boy ran up to him and stood at attention.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Consider this your day off!. I don't want to catch you helping them either! Got that"

Shippou looked at Sango and Kagome with pity.

"Aye, Aye, Sir."

"Now pick up those buckets and scrub every inch of the deck up here, including the railing. I want it done before sundown!"

"But that's impossible!" Sango cried.

The Captain said in a cocky voice, "Well, you'll just have to make it possible and to make it possible, you better start now!"

Kagome and Sango grabbed a bucket and a brush each. They headed to the same side but the Captain stepped in front of them.

"No, you will start at the back, Wench. Your friend will start at the front. There is less deck and she has learnt not to defy me."

Kagome growled at him as she turned to head to the back. The Captain stepped in front of her.

"You want to growl? Well, you are awful at it!" He then growled at her. It sounded just like a dog. She gave him a confused look. The she noticed he had no ears.

"Where are your ears?"

The crew started to gasp and whisper. But then she did the worst thing she could do, he went on her tip toes and took off his hat.

"Oh! You have dog ears?"

She saw that he was more then pissed at her. She got nervous as the crowd started to yell,

"Stupid wench! That was an awful move!"

She smiled nervously and said while a bit scared,

"But I don't think you should hide them! I think they are cute!"

The crew began to laugh. The Captain put his hat on and growled.

"The did you just---just--- called me cute?"

He threw her down.

"You just called the most fierce pirate on the 7 seas CUTE?!"

"Oh, no!" She whispered.

He grabbed her by the back of her bodice and went over to the side of the ship. She screamed as he held her over the edge suspending in the air with nothing below her but the rushing waters. She heard Sango scream her name.

"Do you think I'm cute now?" He snarled

she quickly shook her head.

"Next time you call me cute, I will drop you!"

He turned and threw her acrossed the deck. She screamed in pain.

"Now grab your bucket and get to work!"

Kagome winced in pain as she crawled over to get her bucket and brush, trying not to show her weakness by crying. She knew she had to be brave.

Kagome was scrubbing the railing as hard as she could, but the salt build up was incredible. Then the pirate that was chasing around Sango limped up to her. She got in a defensive stance.

"Don't worry! I come in peace." He said as he put his hands up.

She eyed him as he tried to lean against the rail.

"Oh, no! Not on that side! I just cleaned it!"

"Oh! Sorry!" He said as he went to the other side then he struck up some conversation.

"Where are you from? I know you aren't European.

"I was born in Japan. I lived there till I was 8. My parents lived there all their lives. I can tell you aren't European either."

He smiled and said.

"No, I too am from Japan. So are Shippou and the Captain.

"The Captain? He doesn't look Japanese! His eyes are big like the European's!"

"Well, I guess that's the dog demon in him. He's a ha..."

"Hanyou. I know that. It's kind of evident by the name, 'The Silver Hanyou'". What is his real name?"

"No one knows. He won't tell anyone. He gets really mad when anyone asks him."

Kagome looked frustrated.

"Why is he so cruel?"

Miroku laughed. Kagome glared at him,

"What?"

"Well, number one you agued with him! He sees himself as a king. Would you argue with a king?"

"I suppose not." She looked out to the sunset.

"As long as you don't argue with him, he'll treat you better. He's not really that bad as long as you get on his good side."

"But I stand up for myself. I'm not going to be his dog that he commands me to sit or roll over!"

"Why are you stubborn? Is it because you are a rich spoiled brat?"

Kagome glared him.

"No! I'm not spoiled! I see it as degrading. I guess I am because I've been made fun of since I moved to England. About my eyes, the way I stand and talk. I guess standing up for who I am and what I am seeped into every other matter. Including being pushed around. I'm used to doing chores. Sango is my best friend--- actually my only friend. She's supposed to be my servant, but I never wanted one. I helped her with all of her chores."

Then she giggled as she commented,

"My parents used to get so mad at me, but then they saw how happy I was just to have her as a friend."

Miroku looked at her with admiration.

"You sound like a really good friend. Don't stress yourself so much."

Kagome glared at him,

"What was that business this morning?"

Miroku laughed very nervously.

"Well, um, you friend is just so irresistible."

Kagome stopped scrubbing for a second and put her hand on her hip.

"Let me guess, she's YOUR prisoner?"

Miroku looked scared. He had learnt by now that Kagome was no one to mess with.

"Uh, Yeah, but I mean she's your best friend so I think it was kind of a blessing that I took her and---"

"--- Miroku, if you lay one forceful hand on her, so help me---"

"Okay, okay! I'll try to keep my hands of her (yeah right)"

Miroku looked as her hair blew in her face as she began to work again, then without fear he asked,

"Kagome-sama?"

"What?"

He grabbed her hand

"Will you bear my child?"

Even the captain heard the slap she gave him.

"That stupid pervert!" He grumbled.

The captain marched out of his quarters to find Kagome hard at work and Miroku on the ground with a huge hand print on his cheek.

"I was some how waiting for him to ask her" He thought with a smile.

At least now Kagome looked peaceful, all though she was in under garments. He growled at himself for having a tingling feeling when he saw her hair blowing in the breeze with the setting sun.

"Wench! You better work faster! Your time is almost up!"

Some how he felt relief that she didn't glare at him. He huffed and went inside his quarters. After he went inside, she stuck his tongue out in his direction and continued to work.

The captain came out to find Kagome and Sango sprawled out on the deck, half asleep. He gently kicked Kagome in the side.

"Get on your feet, Wench!" He yelled.

She moaned and lethargically stood up. Her eyes were heavy and bloodshot and her hands were waterlogged, blustered in some places. Miroku picked up Sango, who was too tired to fight. Kagome shot him a look and he smiled. The Captain grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You look at me when I'm speaking to you! It's inspection time."

Kagome groaned and almost fell. He grabbed her by the v-neck of her bodice. She smacked his hand.

"I see that caught your attention." He grinned.

He grabbed the back of her bodice as he pushed her up the stairs. She was almost awake, but not quite. After about a half hour of inspection, the captain smiled.

"Looks like you do know how to clean! But that doesn't get you off for this morning!"

Kagome looked horrified,

"What are going to do?"

He looked her up and down rubbing his chin. She had a lump in her throat.

"I'd have you sleep with me, but you are to dirty and smelling."

She gasped and back away. He grabbed her.

"I didn't say you can go yet, did I?"

She trembled, "I wouldn't go to bed with you anyway! I'm a decent Christian woman and I'm too young!"

"Oh? How old are you?"

"15!"

He smiled at her. She couldn't move because he held her arm, his claws digging into her. He said,

"You aren't too young! You are just about right!"

"You awful pervert!"

"No, Miroku is a pervert, I'm a---"

"Please don't say it."

"Please? Did I just hear please?" He smiled

She didn't know how to react.

He said,

"I was going to make you sleep in the hold tonight, but I guess you can sleep where you did last night."

"Isn't that the hold?"

"No. The hold on my ship is pitch black. No light shines in it."

He jerked her as they swiftly walked into the belly of the ship. He threw her down.

"Sleep now! You have more work tomorrow!"

With that he walked off, quite satisfied with himself. Kagome curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep.

A/N time: Don't kill me! Yes he's being a 100 ass now, but he will get better! This is a romance for crying out loud! LOL But review, okay? I might post another chapter today; you'll just have to see. But till then

ADIOS!!!!(I THINK I SPELLED IT RITE) 


	3. Ship Wreck

Chapter 3: Ship wreck 

It had been a week on the pirate ship. Miroku, though keeping his promise, still would not stop hounding Sango. The Captain avoided Kagome as much as he could, same with her. The only time they spoke was when he had an order for her. She thanked God he hasn't asked her to sleep in his bed with him again. But she enjoyed the company of the other pirates. Most of them were very nice to Sango and her.

Today, the captain eyed her as she was scrubbing the middle deck again, just below his huge chair. Kagome felt him looking and tried not to get in to and position that would make his view more "pleasant". She sat up to wipe the sweat from her brow. She didn't realize that it would become so humid. She took her hair out of the bun to redo it since it was falling out. The captain watched her with some interest on his face. Kagome tried to ignore it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end as she caught from the corner of her eye him sitting up. She continued to scrub the deck when she heard a thump in front of her. She looked up to see the Captain staring at her. Her heart raced as she made the mistake of looking into his beautiful eyes. She quickly looked away and gulped. He squatted in front of her. He fiercely grabbed her arm and forced her up. She stumbled and fell into him. He grabbed her other arm and stood her up straight.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a shaky voice.

For a moment he stared into her eyes. She was paralyzed. After a moment, he then closed his eyes tightly. He threw her on the ground while stomping into his quarters. She sat there, stunned for a second, but started to work again.

Meanwhile in his quarters, the captain had his face in his hands as memories came back to him.

Flash back

"Inuyasha! Are you out here?" A girl in a white dress called out onto the white sanded beach.

She walked through a grove of palm trees. All of a sudden something grabbed her around the waist from behind her. She yelped and turned around. Inuyasha was in a soft, white shirt with black trousers on. He smiled as she smiled back at him, lightly tapping him on the chest.

"Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled, "I'm sorry."

She leaned against his chest. He embraced her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm so happy we are finally getting to do this!" She smiled.

"I thought we'd never convince your father to letting me marry you!" He said as he held her tighter

"I love you Inuyasha!"

"I love you Kikyou."

fade in to another flashback

"Kikyou! Kikyou! Where are you?" He yelled over the gun fire and screaming people.

He looked in burning houses and in the woods. The Spanish Army were rampaging the small port because it housed pirates that were stealing gold from ships and ports. Inuyasha ran to find Kikyou yelling his name. Out of relief, he ran to her, but before they could reach each other, Kikyou stopped right in her tracks and whispered,

"Inuyasha?"

He stood in horror as blood was running out of her mouth. She fell with bullet wounds in her back. He yelled as he rushed to hold the women he loved. She was already dead in a pool of her own blood. He held her body as he too got shot, but being a hanyou, he didn't die.

Though he wanted too.

End of flashback

There was a knock as his door.

"Captain? Can I come in?"

"Go away Miroku!" He growled.

Miroku slowly walked in.

"I thought I told you not to come in!" He grumbled.

"You finally saw it, didn't you?"

Miroku slowly sat beside him.

The captain growled.

"What? You noticed right away."

"Inuyasha, we've been friends for as long as I can remember."

Inuyasha grumbled, "You think you know me so well?"

"You are mad because she reminds you of Kikyou."

"Shut the hell up!"

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"It's okay. I suspected this would happen."

Inuyasha then said softly,

"I don't know how I missed it till just a while ago I was watching her scrub the deck. She took her hair out of her bun, just like Kikyou, and she carries herself like Kikyou. I don't know how long I can have her on my ship."

"That's understandable, my friend, but don't take it out on her."

"It's my ship! I can do whatever I want!"

"Inuyasha! It's been 5 years since Kikyou died. You still aren't over her, are you?"

Inuyasha growled,

"Gee, I wonder."

Miroku sighed,

"This girl isn't Kikyou. She doesn't even act like her. She's a totally different person."

Inuyasha looked at him half mad, half comforted. But then stormed out the door saying,

"I know how to handle this!"

He grabbed Kagome's arm and yanked her up. He didn't care it she was totally up or not. He dragged her down into the galley.

"Get your friend to scrub the deck. You stay down here, Wench! Clean all these pots and pans."

He grabbed Sango with the same force and threw her up on deck. He walked up to Miroku and said.

"She doesn't look as much like Kikyou as I thought!"

Miroku nodded in an I told you so' way.

Kagome stood at the bow of the ship, feeling the evening sea breeze on her face. But she began to think about the captain. He was rude, mean, ruthless, merciless, violent, demanding--- He almost reminded her of a dictator. But earlier that day, when he grabbed her to look into her eyes, they were confused, scared, and some what gentle, but angry and frustrated. She didn't know what he was thinking, but it still worried her.

"Hey you! Who told you could leave underneath the deck!"

She heard him yell. She just ignored him and looked at the moon.

He grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?"

Calmly she was smiling as she was looking up at the sky. She calmly said,

"I couldn't sleep so I came out here to look at the stars. I used to do this on the other ship. It always brought some kind of peace."

For a moment. They stood silent until he growled and began to pull. She stiffened.

"Please let me be! I need---"

"You need nothing! You are my prisoner! Not a guest! Don't leave that area until I tell you too! I'm the---"

Thunder sounded in the distance.

They both froze as they saw the moon disappear and a flash of lightning struck in the distance.

"Ahhh---That's not good---"Kagome said.

The Captain shot her a really angry look and growled. He let her go and ran to ring the bell.

"Storm coming! Everyone get your asses up here. NOW! Get up here!"

All the men scurried around the ship battening down the hatches.

Then as quick as they heard the second thunder crash, the wind started to pick up and the boat started to rock violently. Kagome ran to the middle of the ship until a huge wave knocked her over. She grabbed onto the railing of one of the stairways. It all happened so fast. Then something grabbed her.

"Sango-chan!"

"Hold on tight Kagome-chan!"

Wave after wave hit them as they held on to the railing and each other. Then something else grabbed them.

"Miroku-kun?"

Kagome yelled.

He threw both of the girls over his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sango yelled.

"The ship is about to break apart, we are abandoning ship"

He tossed himself and them into a lifeboat. Suddenly the captain joined them.

Kagome smirked, "I thought the Captain was supposed to go down with his ship!"

He stared at her, "To hell with that!" He yelled. Then a very frightened Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms.

"Are you guys ready?" Miroku yelled as he was about to pull the rope.

"It's now or never!" Kagome yelled.

He pulled the ropes and they all yelled as the boast dropped about 40 ft to the water below. It almost felt like they hit cement. The men grabbed the oars and started to row away from the ship so when it sank, it wouldn't pull them down too. The captain watched as his ship went down, showing an emotionless face. Kagome stared at him without knowing it. They floated a drift, not to sure where the current would take them.

The next morning, they all woke up to a big jolt. They found land and had washed up on shore with some debris and a few other life boats. 10 men drowned. Including Kagome and Sango only 8 lived. They fought whoever would wake up the captain. They played "Rock, Paper, Scissors". Kagome lost. She prepared herself for certain death.

"Captain?" She said quietly.

"Captain, we hit land and---"

"You have a lot of nerve waking me up, Wench!" He growled. He looked around.

"We hit land?"

Kagome shrugged and sighed. But the girls noticed that Miroku and the Captain stared at them. They looked down at their wet undergarments. They screamed and ran into the bushes. Everyone was laughing. The Captain and Miroku smiled at each other. Poor Shippou had no clue of the situation.

"What now, Captain?" One of the pirates asked.

"Well, first thing's first. We find a village or a port."

The girls stepped out in funny looking palm leaf and grass things to cover their unmentionables. All boys laughed. Sango and Kagome walked by the Captain and Miroku with their noses stuck up, making sure to bump them out of the way.

The captain yelled, "Watch what you are doing, Wench!"

Kagome yelled behind her, "AHHHHH! SHUP-UP!"

She continued to walk with Sango. Sango stopped and looked behind her at all the bewildered men.

"Come on men! Don't take all day!

There was no other way to go so the men followed the girls, Miroku ran up to walk by Kagome and Sango. The Captain fumed from not standing up to Kagome like he used too. It was too late now.

"Come on men."

He said with a really angry voice. He grumbled to himself

"That stupid wench! Who the hell does she think she is? She is---"


	4. Voodoo lady Kaede

Chapter 4: The Voodoo Lady: 

The girls lead the way as the men walked behind. The men that were left from the crew were panting and tired. They had walked the coastline all day. They were all hungry, thirsty and tired. The girls keep their heads high and showed strength no matter how hungry they were. The sun was about to set soon. The navigator said that after the sun sets, he could probably be able to tell about where they were. The twilight was beginning to make things hard to see. Kagome cursed when she tripped over a stick. She sat on her butt for a second to collect herself. To her surprise, the captain helped her up.

"Thank you, Sir" She said as she dusted the sand off.

He was stunned as she continued her trek, almost not realizing she just called him "Sir"

Sango began to stumble. Miroku caught her.

"Thank y---"

She paused as he was rubbing her butt. She slapped him ready hard.

"Stupid Lecher! Who do you think you are?"

He just continued to walk, dumbfounded and holding his cheek.

When the sun finally disappeared, the girls decided to stay back with the men, though Kagome didn't know which was safer, risking to get attacked by a Jaguar, or stay by the Captain. He had been really quiet all day, which was hard for Kagome to imagine. She walked right beside him, which made him nervous.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked, still looking ahead.

She looked at him with a slight look of surprise. With his head still looking ahead, he looked at her. She didn't know how to answer except.

"I thought I was your prisoner." She calmly said.

He was surprised by her docile behavior. Maybe that whole week of treating her like a slave paid off. But he answered with an annoyed voice,

"Then that means you walk BEHIND me. Didn't they teach you in etiquette? You are supposed to stand behind the man if you choose to be accompanied with."

Kagome realized he was right, so she tried to go and join Sango, but the caption pulled her behind him.

"You will stay there behind me. Don't even think about stepping out of your bounds." He growled.

So much for him staying quiet. She crossed her arms and silently walked as she was told, not wanting him to forfeit her and Sango from the group. She started to rub her arms from the chill that came upon her. Miroku gave his coat to Sango. Kagome shivered and just walked ahead. Knowing the captain wouldn't do anything about her, Shippou jumped into her arms so they both could stay warm from each other's body heat and the captain didn't care.

"I see a light!" One of the pirates yelled.

They all stared into the forest. Sure enough, there was the soft orange glow of a fire reflecting of the trees. The caption took out a rusty old sword out of the sheath.

"Tetsuaiga!" He yelled.

It transformed into a giant blade that looked like a fang, it had off-white fur were the blade meets the handle. Kagome stared at the sword. She thought it was silver, but from the way it was lit in the moonlight, it looked white. The captain bounded off into the woods. Kagome ran after him despite her friend calling her name. They came to a clearing to see the captain holding a sword up to an old woman's throat. She looked in horror.

"Captain!?"

"Shut-up, Wen---"

"Sit down by the fire, child. You look like you are freezing half to death" She calmly said, almost oblivious to the Captain trying to threaten her.

Kagome eyed the captain as she sat down by the warm fire. But then the captain yelled,

"You listen to me, wench! Not anyo---what the hell?"

The lady touched him and he couldn't move. Before he could speak, the old women threw something at him to keep him quite. The only movement he was capable of what his eyes, eye brows and ears, which were hidden by the hat.

"Sit quietly by that young woman," the women told the Captain.

His body obeyed as the women ordered. Kagome looked around at all the hanging herbs, feathers, animals and animal skulls. Then the rest of the crew stumbled in. Miroku smiled and said,

"We come in peace, we got shi---"

"Shipwrecked. I know--- Miroku." She said as she eyed him with her one good eye. She then smiled and said, "Come on, gentlemen, I'm harmless."

Sango sat by Kagome. Miroku sat by Sango. Sango was getting used to Miroku's presence, but not very fond of him grabbing her behind or breast. Kagome kept her eyes on the fire with her hands out to get rid of the chill. She looked at the captain who was looking at her with his eyebrows angry.

"What did I do? I'm sick of being in trouble for things I didn't do." She said frustrated as she continued to look at the fire.

Sango took a look around. Miroku than asked,

"I couldn't help but to notice your hut and the spell you set on or captain. What a--"

"I'm just a harmless Voodoo Lady. My name is Kaede."

Kagome felt butterflies in her stomach. She scooted closer to Sango. The women looked at the captain,

"I will take that spell off you if you promise to act like a gentleman, especially to that young woman beside you. I have read that her should is golden and kind, but stubborn--- which I don't know how you manage that, my dear!"

Kagome smiled warmly at Kaede.

"Now young man wave of her hand you are off the curse, but don't even threaten that young lady near you!"

The captain growled and tried to get up, but couldn't. He opened his mouth to yell, but the old woman eyed him He sat down and glared at Kagome. This used to be fun to tease and disobey the Captain, but Kagome finally learn to take him seriously. She wouldn't look at him, but he stared at her with his anger almost as hot as the fire. Kagome looked at him, into his eyes. They looked like the night he kidnapped her, but this time full of anger and frustration. Her eyes got wide with fear as she quickly looked into the fire.

"Kagome, you feel uneasy, child?" The old woman, Kaede asked.

"Ano, no, I'm okay." She lied.

She tried to scoot closer to Sango, but the captain growled. With that, she just got up and tried to leave but the old women said,

"Oh, no dear. There are wild animals that will harm you."

Kagome turned around and pointed at the captain.

"None of them can't be as awful as him! I'm going to take a walk and no one follow me!"

She turned around left. The Captain yelled,

"Keh! Go1 If you get attacked, I'll feel more sorry for the animal then you!"

Sango finally spoke up after all this time,

"Captian, Sir--- Why are you such an ass to Kagome? She is going throu--- "

"Did I say you can speak?"

Kaede waved her hand. The Capitan was frozen. She kneeled in front of him and stared into his mind. She read his deepest thoughts.

"Oh, my?!" She said.

"What is it?" One of the crew asked.

"For the sake of his privacy I won't share all, but---"

Little did they know, Kagome stood behind a tree and listened. Kaede continued,

"Young man, you have quite the past. You have endless bitterness and hate, but--- I see a love that is there--- I can't make out if it's past or recent, but there is someone you cared for very much."

"Who?" Sango asked.

Since the Captain couldn't look over there, Miroku answered in Sango's ear.

"Several years ago he was in love with a woman. He planned to marry her, but she got killed only a day before their wedding."

Kagome also heard this. Her eyes got very wide. She couldn't imagine the Captain was capable with love. Then the Old women leaned back,

"What is this?" She uncovered his ears.

They tweaked as he listened to Miroku and Sango. Even worse was he could hear and smell Kagome. The old lady exclaimed.

"I won't get into details for his sake, but you see this sword right by him? Make sure he is never without it!"

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"I'm sure some of you know, but don't share it with these young ladies."

Kagome squeaked, "Is he worse than I thought?"

"Kagome?! Come on back. Sit by the Captain, it's safe." Kaede yelled.

They saw a bush shake and heard a, "M-mmmph (no)"

"Com'on Kagome-chan!" Sango yelled back.

Kagome finally revealed herself and slowly sat by the captain. She refused to look at him.

"Can I offer you all some food? You can also sleep in my hut for the night. Tomorrow you can go to town." Kaede said with a warm smile.

"You better do it, Old hag as you will feel sorry!"

Kaede sighed and ignored him. His freezing spell still in affect.

"Let me go get some food!" She said as she got up.

They all got into their places of slumber. All were going to sleep in the hut except the Captain, who slept in a tree. Before going to bed, Kagome looked up from under the tree the Captain was sleeping.

"Captain?" She called up.

"I don't want you to talk to me" Was all she got.

She turned around and started to walk away when she froze and took one more glance up the tree.

"Good Night, Captain."

"Just go to bed Wench!" He barked. She sighed and went inside to sleep.

The Captain sighed and whispered,

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Kagome found it hard to sleep with 6 snoring pirates and the hot humidity. It woke her up. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up wench! Go back to sleep!"

The Captain whispered forcefully.

Has he watched me sleep all night?' She wondered.

She tried to roll over, but the Captain grabbed her and growled.

"You lay on your back"

He quietly barked. He was a little alarmed by this, but she pretended to be sleepy and fell into a fake sleep. She tried to relax as he began to lightly touch her cheek, lightly brushing his claw acrossed it as well.

She doesn't really look like Kikyou, but what is it about her that has brought her back to my memory." He thought to himself.

Finally he could tell when Kagome was in reality asleep.

"Inuyasha," he heard Kaede whisper from outside.

He quietly "stomped" out to by the fire by where Kaede sat.

"What do you want, old witch."

"Why do you still mourn?" She asked while throwing another log into the fire.

Inuyasha growled at her.

"Calm yourself Hanyou, Kikyou wants you to love again."

"How do you know what Kikyou wants?"

Kaede looked at him with her wise old eyes,

"When I was in your mind. I found her. She is unhappy from what you've become."

"Shut up! You are mucking around with me! Stop it!" He growled as he slashed a tree with his claw.

Kaede caught it with her mind before it would crash and wake somebody.

"Inuyasha---"

"Stop saying my name! Stop it! I am the Silver Hanyou! That's who I've become and that's what I am!"

"Kikyou doesn't agree,"

He growled and drew Tetsuaiga, pointing the tip to her throat.

"Stop trying to tell me these things!"

Kaede showed no signs of fear.

"Your heart is like stone. You have to love again as you will truly loose who you are!"

"Shut up! Just shut-up!" He made a choking sound that sounded like he was holding back tears.

"You know I'm speaking the truth."

She said as she threw another log into the fire. Inuyasha growled, seathed his sword and bounded to the beach. He stood listening to the ocean and looking at the moon and stars.

I couldn't sleep so I came out here to look at the stars. I used to do this on the other ship. It always brought some kind of peace' He thought Kagome's words in his head.

He tried to hate her, he really did, but somehow something kept his being from refusing her. This made him even madder at her. There was something spell bounding about her. He also loved her smell. He started getting mad at himself about the blush and tingles he got from thinking about her. He will never give in. He was mad at her. He finally bounded back to the tree he was sleeping in.

Kagome and everyone found that everything was gone. The hut and the old lady, but she left a note.

"Head dead north and you will find a port village."

Kagome stretch an with a smile said,

"Well, let's go!"

Then one of the pirates asked,

"What about breakfast?"

But they looked on a rock were 16 fish were string together.

"What a nice old Lady!" Sango squealed.

The Captain growled at her, in her face.

"That old bat?! I caught those to feed your sorry asses! You and the wench are lucky I'm feeding you. You two are a heap of trouble!"

Sano said, "Oh, Thank You Captain Hanyou."

He cocked his head to the side,

"Well Well Well! Are you the polite one?!"

Sango felt a bit of alarm till he pointed to her and yelled to Kagome.

"Hey Wench! Be more like Miroku's wench."

Inuyasha gave a mischievous smile at Sango's look of surprise. Miroku winked at the captain.

"Well, hurry up you sea dogs! Eat and let's go!" He barked.

Kagome turned her back to him and smiled about the term sea dogs' coming out of his mouth.

They ate till they were full and continued their quest.


	5. Pillaging ports and stealing ships

Chapter 5: Pillaging Ports and Stealing Ships- 

After hiking for 6 hours, everyone was getting hot and tired. The girls even loosened their bodices. Kagome was a few steps behind their hot-tempered captain. Kagome almost envied Sango. Miroku made sure she was happy and comfortable. Whenever anyone suggested to make Kagome any more comfortable, the captain would loudly growl at them. Finally they reached the port.

They hid in the trees right outside the town. Inuyasha was in a tree to observe his targets. They heard him laugh hardily. He jumped down and told the men.

"There is a huge Barain's ship at the dock unguarded. We need supplies as well. Miroku and Charley. I'll leave you two the ship and hiding the wenches. Henry, Samuel and Paul with help me steal some booty."

The men all chuckled and cheered in agreement till they heard Kagome say,

"Are you guys serious? You are going to---"

Miroku laughed and put his arm around Kagome. The Captain growled lightly, but Miroku continued,

"Kagome, we are pirates. This is what we do, we---"

"We don't need to listen to you wenches! Miroku and Charley. Take them and secure our escape."

The Captain ordered. But then Sango spoke up,

"Are you sure only you 4 can do it?"

They all laughed.

"Watch us!" The Captain smirked as the 3 guys got on his back and bounded away. Kagome still couldn't believe how strong and agile he was.

"Don't worry Kagome, they are awesome! Let's get to the ship so we can watch!" Shippou was very excited.

Before anything could happen, Charley and Miroku grabbed the girls and ran to the docks.

They successfully got onto the ship and started to prepare it to sail. Kagome watched in horror as the four single-handedly ransacked the village, killed law enforcements, and burn some houses. Kagome's heart felt like it was burning with those houses. She watched as mothers screamed and ran with their children. The Captain could confront them and scare them and looked like he was hunting them - sometimes behind buildings and she couldn't tell what happened. Kagome's horror grew with a few of the other pirates killing shop keepers. She looked over to Shippou who was cheering them on. Sango watched with almost the same amount of horror. Finally when the pirates were done, they jumped on the captain's hands so he could throw them back on the ship. The Captain had huge bags of booty and jumped onto the deck. The owner of the ship ran towards them. Samuel shot him dead. Kagome couldn't take anymore. She ran to go under the deck, but the Captain grabbed her wrist. She tried to struggle from his grip.

"Let me go you murderous, low down bucket of---"

"Shut up, wench! Go help them draw up anchor."

"Bugger off! I hope you hang you--- you---"

She dropped limp. The captain lifted her back up and yelled,

"You will do as I say, Wench!"

Kagome just stared off into space, in shock,

The captain growled and yelled,

"Fine! If you are going to be a disobedient wench, then I'll have too---"

"Captain! We need your help on the anchor!"

Miroku yelled.

The captain threw her acrossed the deck and she just laid in shock. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. She couldn't believe she was stuck with him. She couldn't believe anyone was so ruthless and merciless. And yet so gorgeous. It reminded her of what the Bible said about Satan. He's most beautiful of all of God's creation, but the most evil.

After the anchor was up, Sango picked up Kagome and tried to take her under, but the captain barked. "

Give her to me!"

Sango turned to him, holding Kagome. She stiffly said,

"She is in shock, please leave her be."

"Shock of what? She's with me! The Silver Hanyou! The worst pirate of the 7 seas! She should have prepared herself. This pillage was a cakewalk compared to or usual ones. She just---"

Kagome jump out of Sango's arms and ran as fast as she could under the boat. She ran into a cabin that looked like the first mate's she felt the ship begin to move. She jumped on the bed and began to cry into the pillow. The Captain grabbed her wrist and flipped her over on the bed forcefully, knocking the air out of her. He pinned both of her wrists on the bed. She closed her eyes with tears running out of them, trying to hold them in. The Captain got so close to her, she felt him breath on her.

"Get up." He growl through his teeth.

She tensed up and turned her head to the side. He grabbed her chin and forced her to face him.

"Open your bloody eyes!" He barked.

She slowly opened them but looked to the side.

Something snapped inside of him. He felt pain and regret. His face tried to stay angry. Her eyes were scared and sad. Her lips and face were pale and she had deep circles under her eyes.

He had finally done it.

She was broken.

She wasn't vibrant and stubborn. And she was crying.

He smiled out of satisfaction. He opened his mouth to make fun of her, but something kept him from saying it. He wanted so badly to say,

"Wimpy Wench! Are you crying because you saw blood and what I really do? You are such a chicken! You make me sick!"

But something kept him from saying it, but something happened that drew the last straw.

She looked into his eyes. They were filled with pain, malice, hate, anger, loathing and other awful stuff. It shocked her inside that the captain's eyes turned to fear and regret.

He felt her fists clinch so bad, her nails drew blood. For the first time in his life, he was scared, sorry, and other emotions he used to be numb too. He closed his eyes. He loosened his grip and got up from the bed. She watched as he left quietly, then she heard him run.

Sango stood at the bow of the ship, staring onto where they were heading. She too was in shock. Never in her life has she seen such an awful sight and it hurt that somehow, Miroku was apart of it. She shook her head,

Why do I even think about that perverted---thing!'

She thought.

"Sango!" She heard him call.

She took a huge breath and walked up to her captor, refusing to look into his eyes.

"I want to talk to you," He said, taking her hand. She yanked it away. He said quietly,

"I'm sorry you and Kagome-sama had to see what you did today."

She smiled a bit but he softly said,

"There's something else."

She looked up at him with the saddest look he had ever seen,

"Kagome-chan is my best friend! Ever since I was 9, there has not been a moment without her near. It's killing me that she needs me, but that tyrant won't let me near her!"

Sango began to get tears in her eyes.

Miroku slowly drew her in as she cried on his shoulder. Surprisingly not doing anything hentai.

She felt safe in his arms. She tried not to think about the fact that he has probably killed people.

He held her until she stopped. She drew away from him and smiled at him.

"Thank you" She smiled

"You are welcome." He said.

She smiled until she felt something was on her chest. He was groping her---again.

The whole ship rang out in the quick sound of a slap.

Kagome laid on the bed staring out of the small cabin window. The sky was blue, orange and pink, giving a hint that it was sunset. She was unaware of the eyes that were staring at her from around the doorway. The feeling of fear was quickly fading. He barged in and grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her off the bed.

"What are we doing?" She flatly said. No fear in her voice, just distant.

"Shut up! How many times do I have to bloody tell you not to talk unless YOU are told to?!"

He barked. He quickly looked behind him too see she was like a zombie. She had a blank look on her face following him. He stopped and held her chin tightly.

"Stop pretending to be in shock and playing your game. I won't have it! If you continue like this---" He got a devious smile on his face, "---Then I'll break you completely."

He smiled bigger at the pure look of horror on her face.

"You'd have a choice though, lashing or---" Before he could finish, she yanked herself out of his grip and stood stiff, looking away. His smile faded into a growl. He grabbed her and pulled her up the stairs,

"I don't have enough time to watch you be a drama queen!"

He pushed her up onto the deck. She saw Sango yelling at Miroku. Miroku spotted Kagome and the Captain.

Then as he was dragging her, one of the pirates yelled,

"Captain! You have to look at this!"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	6. Treasure Map

Chapter 6: Treasure maps. 

"Captain! You have to come look at this!"

One of the Pirates yelled.

The Captain gripped tighter on his hold on Kagome and rushed to the Captain's quarters. He barged in.

"For one thing, I want to know why the hell every one is in my---"

He stood in shock as he saw what was unrolled before him. It looked like it was made out of animal skin. It had a map and clues on it.

"It's a treasure map?"

"Yah, but I've only made out a little of the characters, it's pretty smudged." Miroku replied.

The captain looked closer at the map and read an inscription. He was shocked it was in Japanese.

"The treasure that you seek can't either be purified or defiled, but can't be purified and defiled' This Jewel is a jewel of four souls. Then Kagome joined in unison The Shikon no Tama"

The captain stared at her as she continued to recite the inscription on the map,

"'--- This jewel is coveted by demons and humans. It can make demons stronger 1000 times fold, or answer a human wish. With hate it looks more beautiful, but beware of the never ending war inside the jewel--- as it will become--- your own"

They all stared at her.

"How di---did--- you know that?" Miroku asked with shock.

She started to fidget and said,

"My family keeps the shrine where that jewel was kept. Sango's ancestors made the jewel, my relatives kept it away from demons and humans. What is it doing all the way over here?"

The Captain then said,

"What does it mean by it makes a demon stronger 1000 times fold or answers a human wish? What if you were a hanyou?"

He got a sparkle in his eyes. Kagome got nervous.

"I guess you can do either-or. You'd have the option for a wish or strength---I guess."

The captain put his finger on the map and said,

"Samuel, set a charter for this location, but first I think it's wise we go home to get supplies and ect."

"Ei, Ei, Sir", Samuel took the chalk and compass and started work on charting the course from their "Home" to the destination on the map.

"How far is your home?" Sango asked him.

"About 3 days."

Kagome stood and looked t the map. After what she had just seen and had been through, now she has to be dragged along for a treasure hunt for a treasure she was apart of. .Sango and Kagome looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

What if Silver Hanyou got it? What would he do? What mayhem would he embark on?'

Kagome shivered at the thought. Her arm was grabbed by the captain.

"Com'on Wench! You have dinner to cook!"

Kagome blindly followed the captain, still in shock of the pillaging spree and The Captain's wanting of the Shikon no Tama. She was kicking herself hard for reciting the rest of the inscription. The captain shoved her into the galley. This ship was a lot bigger and a lot nicer.

"You have an hour, wench! Cook well as---"

She looked into his eyes with an emotionless face. He growled and stomped off. She started to scrounge up something to cook. She was only doing this for Sango, Shippou and maybe even Miroku. But not for him. She wouldn't ever do anything for that murderous, evil, emotionless---thing. She clanked around as she began to cook

He marched right under the deck to think. He paced back and forth quickly. He was so confused. He thought to himself

Who is she too do this to me? Why does she do this to me? I can't have it! I can't get her eyes out of my head! grabs his head those eyes of sadness, anger, shock. Grrrrrrrrrrrr. I should feel victorious! I should be happy that I broke such a strong spirit! That stupid little wench used to be so--- growl disobedient, stubborn, rude calmed down Vibrant, full of life. But now, what have I done?'

The war in his had stopped as he walked by the room Kagome was crying in. It was pungent of the salty smell of tears, but with also another smell. He quietly walked in. He was tempted. He sat on the bed and tried to fight the urge, but it overcame him. He put his nose to the blanket and inhaled the sweetest and purest smell. It was the greatest smell he'd ever smelt. Kagome. He let Kagome's scent take over his senses. He could have sat there for all time, but had to stop when he began to have a sense of longing. He stood up straight. Ashamed of letting himself go like that. He tried to get himself angry at both her and himself. He was the toughest, most feared pirate. How dare he have such "pure" thoughts about a woman. He tried to think of things that Kagome's done to make him angry about---but found--- none, except when she called his ears cute, but that wasn't enough for him to hate her. In fact, to remember the look she had on her face when she saw them actually brought a smile to his face. He couldn't stand it. His head was going to burst. He went up on deck and jumped and sat on a sail, hoping the smell of the high seas would ignite his fire of being a ruthless pirate. About a half an hour later, he heard her call out,

"Dinner's ready!"

The Captain always insisted that Kagome would sit by him to keep an eye on her. He'd give her cold stares and rude, degrading comments. But not tonight. He talked as if she weren't even there. She began to breath easier, but she kept her eyes to her plate. She couldn't look at the men that killed innocent people. She looked over at Sango and smiled. Miroku was practically babying her. Sango used to act annoyed by this, but she began to warm up to it. She wondered what Sango would have felt like if it were Miroku down there helping with the plundering and killing.

"Higurashi-sama?" Charley asked, "Are you feeling okay? You are drained of color. Are you sick?"

Kagome had a vague smile on her face, kind of liking that she was special until the captain cut in,

"I don't want to hear you call her "sama" again, and she's fine". He growled, keeping his eyes on his plate.

"Sorry, sir." Charley said as he gave Kagome a sorry look.

Kagome had been with these pirates for almost 2 weeks. Her father's meeting wasn't for another 4 weeks. They called him early for little meetings and getting settled since his return to England wasn't promised. That's why he brought his family. Kagome shivered at the thought of 4 more weeks. She had only stayed with them a 3rd of her "prison sentence". Dinner went by slow. She tried to eat as normal as she could, but the Captain looked at her trembling hand. Not even being yelled at by him for a good amount of time caused this reaction. He got up from the table as fast he could, knocking his hand acrossed his plate to spill is food onto Kagome's lap. He glared at her and growled. She ignored him as best as she could. He stormed out of the door before his feeling sorry for her took over his actions.

He had paced up on deck for a while. He was on a ship with nowhere to go to get away from the women that would be his undoing. He was trying to be harsher and harsher on her, but it was just making him feel worse. After supper, everyone came back on board except Kagome.

"Where is she?" He growled.

Miroku said, "Well, Sir, you haven't excused her."

He cocked his head to the side, "Since when did she start listening to me."

Miroku gave him a reprimanding look. If it were anyone else, he would have tossed them overboard, but Miroku was his best friend who agreed to become his first mate when they were 14. They found a Pirate crew and joined as swab mates, and then they got higher in rank. After the Captain was killed, The Silver Hanyou was born.

He rushed under and grabbed her roughly by her upper arm, a little too roughly because she yelped. He drew on a fake, evil smile.

"Get up!" He growled. "You need to clean up this mess, then you will wash all the pots and dishes! Even if it takes all night!"

She looked at him with unbelievable eyes and started her work, forcefully and making a racket. She was over shock and crying, now she was angry and felt like pounding him over the head with one of the steal. Goblets. He crossed his arms with a satisfied look and smiled deviously, feeling his regret and feeling sorry for her wipe away. She hated that! When he'd just stand smugly and stare at her. She got nervous and dropped a plate. They were made of metal, so they don't break, but boy, do they make a racket. He eyed her as she kneeled to get it. When her hand went down to pick it up, he stepped on it. She looked up at him with a worried face.

"Second thought, I'll have Miroku's wench do it. You are confined to your quarters until you are more collected, which better be by morning."

She was surprised of him not making a threat, but she winced when he started to lean more weight on her hand, crushing the back of her hand with the heel of his boot. She was unaware he was doing this out of frustration, trying to get a hold of himself. She yelped as she felt crunching in her hand. Not breaking it, but the bones were repositioning themselves. She gritted her teeth and started to breath hard, trying not to scream, which would probably give him more pleasure. Finally he grabbed her arm and dragged her up. Her arm was get red and tender from not having any sleeves, still not having a dress. Her once delicate, white under garments were now brown, smelly and stained. Both of her arms had Indian burns from all the grabbing and clawing.

He threw her onto her bed and stood over her. She curled up in a ball and looked up at him. He growled and left. He had been confusing her all day. Ever since he had her pinned to the bed, he'd been acting strange.

"For being the worst person alive, he sure is strange"

She rolled over on her side, facing the door. Eventually falling asleep. When she was fully asleep, he snuck in and kneeled by her, studying her in the moonlight. She didn't really look like Kikyou, but what brought back those thoughts and feelings. Why did he loath her, but couldn't resist her. Why did he enjoy seeing her in pain, but feel guilty for it. He became worried that he'd developed another personality. He inhaled her intoxicating scent. Though she hadn't bathed in about 3 weeks.She stirred a bit, making him nervous.

I think I should try to lay low until we get home. I think I have a lot to think about'

She woke up the next morning without anyone dragging her out of bed. She stretched and yawned. The shock of yesterday seeped in and she was fighting the fear and tears. She regretted showing him weakness yesterday. She made so many mistakes yesterday. Did he think he had her under his thumb? She admitted to herself after watching him in action yesterday, she saw what he was capable of, which made her a bit more willing not to piss him off too much. It brought nausea just to think of him. She felt like he was one of Satan's minions. She shook her head. That was giving him too much credit.

"I better get on deck before he makes my arm fall off."

She was outraged about yesterday, but it'd be best to hold it in. She walked up on deck

Hanyou was at the helm. She walked infront and stood up straight, really feeling like killing him.

"You are up! Good. If you are wondering why I let you sleep--- well, to be honest, I didn't want to vomit at the smell of you. I think the food you made last night made me ill."

Of course he wasn't being honest and he thought she was quite a good cook. She still stood.

"Wench!"

"Hmm?"

He signaled him to stand beside him. She stiffly forced herself to stand beside the man she loathed almost as much as Satan himself.

"Have you ever steered a ship before?"

Her eyes got wide,

"No."

"Come here."

She was quite confused. He was going to let her steer the ship? No way!

What's this sudden change in mood?' She asked herself. He smiled and asked,

"How strong are you?"

"Pretty strong, I guess"

"Give it a try." He had one hand on the wheel.

She carefully grabbed the wheel and held it in place, unaware that Hanyou was really steering.

"Are you ready for me to let go?"

She looked around as the entire crew watched her. She got a determined face, though she was scared stiff.

"I guess."

He gave an evil smile,

"Okay."

He let go. The wheel turned violently, throwing Kagome hard onto the wooden deck right onto her knee. The ship gave a sudden jerk and Hanyou took the wheel again, laughing extremely loud. Everyone was in hysterics except Kagome and Sango, who rushed to her side. She gave him an evil look and immediately got up, with a swollen knee. She stood up, trying to show the small amount of dignity she had left.

"Weak wench! You almost capsized the ship!" He said half cocky/half growled.

She looked down a clinched her teeth, bringing her fist up, clinching it. She said,

"Is there any jobs you need to do besides humiliating me?"

He was kind of happy that her spirit didn't totally break. She would not allow it. She may not be physically strong, but he had never seen a girl as brave as she. He almost told her about the talking unless he said, but he quitted and said.

"Go straighten up all the beds and scrub the floors in all the cabins."

She turned and stomped away, the crew still laughing at her.

Samuel told her that they should be at the pirates' cove by the morning. She wanted off this bloody ship and she was in serious need of a bath. It was going to be embarrassing walking into the town in just her undergarments. She couldn't sleep. Everything was changing so fast. The captain worried her the most. His mood was either getting worse or better. She was about to blow out her lamp until a little ball of crying fluff jumped on her bed.

"Shippou? Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare"

She kindly smiled and put him under the covers by her. He snuggled into her.

"Kagome?" He squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Can you song me a lullaby"

She thought a moment.

"I have one my mother used to sing to me when I was little. It's in Japanese, so.

translated to English

The stars look down on me

The moon smiles

At night when I sleep,

I know I'm looked over by angels in heaven,

God holds me tight,

The breeze blows

At night when I sleep

The..."

She looked over to Shippou who was already asleep. She blew out her lamp and kissed him on the head before falling too sleep. Unaware that a pair of amber eyes were spying on them the whole time. He smiled and had a nice warm feeling. Listening to her sing brought peace he hadn't felt since he was a child. He was almost jealous of the little furball that got to sleep in the same bed as her. He sighed and went on deck.

Kagome woke up just about an hour later. It was still the middle of the night. She couldn't fall back asleep worth anything, so she snuck out of bed without waking a snoring, drooling Shippou. She snuck on deck and saw the captain was standing at the bow. She gasped and turned around.

"What are you doing up here?"

She froze. How in the world did he hear me? That's right, he's part dog demon.'

She slowly turned. His eyes glowed iridescent in the moonlight. She said- more like squeaked,

"I couldn't sleep."

He turned around and stared out toward the ocean they were sailing. She turned around to go back down.

"Come here" He said flatly without looking at her.

She got stiff and almost like she was made of wood, struggled up the stairs. She walked to him, waiting for him to say stop, but she ended up right beside him. His silver hair blew in the breeze. The moon made it shimmer like fresh fallen snow. She gasped and looked away, blushing. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She got a semi-cocky look and asked,

"What this time? Are you going to throw me over the side?"

He glared at her and said, "That could be arranged"

She shivered and looked away but she froze when he said,

"You were right, you know--- on looking at the night sky brings peace to the mind"

He said looking up. She looked at him with shock. She gazed at the stars above. After a moment of silence, she asked,

"Is it true sailors can navigate anywhere in the world just by looking at the stars?"

She softly asked. She held her breathe, expecting him to tell her to shut up, but she was surprised by his reaction,

"Yes, it's true. It takes a while to get it right because of the changing seasons, but as long as we can see the North Star, Polaris, we know where we are."

"Where is it?" She asked looking around. She tensed up at the silence and the stare he gave her, but she kept her eyes to the sky. He took her shoulders and pointed her north. With his arm beside her cheek, pointing toward a certain area.

"Do you see the Little Dipper?"

"Yes."

"It's the last star on the handle, the really bright one."

He felt shivers when she stared at awe and smiled while letting out a small,

"Oh."

It felt like they forgot who they were to each other. He forgot he was a tyrant that she hated and it seemed they forgot she was his slave. They felt safe and warm in each other's presence.

She smiled really big and said, "That's amazing!"

He wasn't aware that he was starring at her, taking in her warm presence and wonderful scent. He closed his eyes and sighed. He turned and walked briskly away. She looked at him.

"Go back to bed!" He growled as he headed to his quarters.

She just stood in shock for a second until she obeyed, trying to piece out what just happened.

"Land Ahoy!" Paul yelled from the Crow's Nest. Everybody jumped out of their beds and went on deck.

"We are home!" Miroku exclaimed.

The island looked like just a huge rock wall. They were heading straight for it. Kagome's heart started to thump, in fear of crashing into the Tall, stone wall. She looked at Captain Hanyou, who stood with a big, gleaming smile.

"What is he doing?" She whispered


	7. The Pirate Cove

Chapter 7: The Pirate's Cove.

"What is he thinking?" Whispered Kagome.

The cliff wall was coming closer and closer. Kagome got a lump in her throat. They said this was their home. But there was no port, no town. Nothing but the tall grey cliff face. Captain noticed the strike of panic on Kagome's face.

"What are you doing, Wench! You think we are going to crash, aye? Are you being that stupid?"

She glared at them. She tensed as they approached it. The Captain carefully turned the wheel Starboard and the boat slowly began to turn.

Oh God! He turned it too late!' She screamed in her head.

But then she saw it, when he turned, he steered it into a waterway that was in the first layer of rock. The entrance of the waterway was camouflaged! Kagome fell onto her butt with her mouth open.

"Men, lower the sails, we are approaching."

The 5 men started to prepare the ship for docking. Kagome stood and ran up to beside the captain. He smiled at her look of disbelief.

"What? You thought I'd be that dumb of an idiot?" He said in a cocky voice. As he steered through the hidden waterway, they approached a huge cave.

"We are going in there?" Kagome pointed,

"Yeah, here's home sweet home."

They steered until they reached it. It was an under ground city! (Picture the Disneyland ride, "Pirates of the Caribbean" The ride. Read A/N at the bottom) they sailed close to the street, which was level to the ship's deck. Then Kagome heard a boy yell,

"They're home! Silver Hanyou is home!"

Everyone that heard crowded to the water's edge. Kagome hid behind him, not so keen on letting a whole town see her in her under garments. The Captain waved at them. Kagome eyed him as they passed by what was evidently the whore house. They seductively yelled his name,

"Ladies---"He replied with the same tone they used.

Kagome thought,

Not only is this guy a cruel murdering bastard, he's a whore! This just keeps getting better and better'

The captain smelt and felt the anger she release as the past the brothel.

"Miroku!" All the girls yelled and waved at him. He happily replied, but saw Sango's face and stopped.

Finally they docked. A woman about Kagome's mother's age stepped up to the dock. She wore a ladies' red, silk dress and had red hair up in a bun.

"Hello boys!" She said cheerfully.

They all said, "Hello, Ms. Jackson!" on their own time, each giving her a kiss on the cheek, except the Captain.

"The Silver Hanyou--- My my my, I've heard news of some of the trouble you've caused."

"What of it?" He scuffed as he jumped off the ship.

"Just, I--- Oh dear!" She cried as she saw the girls.

She ran up to the side of the ship,

"Oh my! Poor dears! Who did this to you?"

They looked at the guilty men and pointed to them.

At the same time Sango said, "Miroku", Kagome said, "Hanyou!"

Ms. Jackson stared back at the boys.

"How dare you two!"

"We forgot to be gentlemen, Mother!" The Captain said coldly.

Of course Mr. Jackson wasn't any of their mothers, just looked after them and kept them in check- as best as she could, anyway. Ms. Jackson helped the girls off the ship.

"First we have to get these ladies dressed! I can't believe they---"

"I can" Both Sango and Kagome said in unison.

They both were relieved by Ms. Jackson's kindness and sense.

/div

Finally, neither Sango, nor Kagome had to work. They we all going to a big dinner at Ms. Jackson's Manner. The whole city was inside the island, except a hot springs that had a waterfall and a few houses and apartments had balconies that overlooked the ocean. It was a formal dinner. Kagome really didn't feel like going. She hadn't bathed in almost a month and she was tired.

"Kagome?" Ms. Jackson knocked as she came into on of the bedrooms of The Captain's house.

"Come in." She said quietly.

Miss Jackson came in with velvet, dark blue dress and new under garments.

"Sango told me you ladies are from Japan and that you are Sir Higurashi's daughter."

"Yes, that is true. That is why he kidnapped me. Miroku kidnapped Sango."

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk, but I have to rush over to the dinner. I am the host after all" She placed the garments on the bed, "Sango will help you into these in a few minutes. I'll see you over at the dinner, okay honey? Bye bye"

Kagome smiled. She thought Ms. Jackson was adorable. How could someone so pure hearted put up with those evil men. She looked at her clothes and started to prepare herself to be dressed by Sango.

Captain Hanyou waited at the dinner for his "guest". He knew that Ms. Jackson was nobody, not even he could mess with. For once, the Captain was dressed in red formal attire. A little more or less like Captain Hook--- without the hook. Miroku was dressed in a purple, velvet formal suit. They both were inwardly anxious to see "their girls" as Ms. Jackson so cutely called them. The Captain sat down, saving a vacant seat for Kagome. He was fighting himself if he should.

"Where the hell is sh---"

He spotted her. She was walking through the crowd of people, looking for someone she knew. All he could do was stare. She was in a beautiful dark blue velvet dress. It had 3 striped of white beadwork. Two came from the hips and the one in the middle came from the hem of the waist up through the middle. Her hair was down, bit had a small bun on the top of her head that had curls hang from it. There were also burettes with baby's breathe from them. The captain's stomach filled with butterflies. He felt himself getting hot and breathless. He tried to loosen him collar, but it was hidden under the frills on his shirt. She spotted him.

Is he staring at me? Why me?' She asked herself.

It made her nervous that his eyes were of awe and wonder. Very wide and soft. This made her upset. Did he only judge by looks? She glared at him and walked the other way.

"Now wait just a damn minute!" He yelled as he got up to chase her down.

She tried to find Sango or even Miroku. But Miroku was still waiting for Sango. He now was the one with butterflies in the stomach. Sango took a big breath before stepping threw the entrance, through the crowd. He spotted her. A forest green dress almost like Kagome's, but it had satin roses stitched on it. Here hair was in a fancy braided bun. Miroku's jaw dropped. He rushed to her before any other man would approach her. She saw him rush up to her.

"You look very beautiful!" He said.

Sango turned beat red until he groped her. She grabbed his hand and positioned his fingers so when she'd squeeze it, it'd hurt like hell--- and she squeezed.

"Stop doing that, lecherous bastard!" She gritted through her teeth.

He was almost on the floor in pain.

Kagome tried to hide herself on the back balcony, which out looked over the waterway the ships come in on. It was the huge part of the waterway that the ships turned around. The little town's lights were shimmering on the water. She sighed and sat on the balcony rail. Then she looked over the water when she heard him'.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You were supposed to come sit with me."

She calmly looked at him. He did look very very handsome in his formal attire.

"Why, because I'm your prisoner?" She sounded extremely depressed.

"Well, that's the main reason, but I--- I want you to"

Her eyes got wide. Was that a hint of shyness and hesitation in his voice?

He looked away. She was almost too beautiful to lecture. He'd always thought she was beautiful, but tonight was different. She was dressed up really fancy. All of a sudden he really wanted to yell at Ms. Jackson for making her up all nice. Now he worried about other guys approaching her. He surprised her by gently taking her arm and softly said,

"Let's go sit down"

Seeing him like this made her heart pound and she was short of breathe. Why was he acting like this? She walked by his side. Men eyed her as she passed by. He drew her closer to him. Finally they sat down. He scooted his chair closer to her, almost like he was scared of someone sitting between them. Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered or feel like a possession. She was stiff. She noticed that Ms. Jackson would look over to them occasionally. Hanyou would give quick looks to Kagome. She'd do the same. They were afraid of each other. He was afraid of loosing his hatred and she was scared of his anger.

The dinner was great. It was catfish and steamed assorted vegetables. Kagome's hart was pounding. The captain was now elbow to elbow with her. She knew she couldn't move.

"Wench, pass the butter."

Even now he called her wench. Something came over her. She had to get away from him. She got up and left. Hanyou didn't know what to do. If he were rude, all the guests would be down his throat. He sat and growled to himself.

Meanwhile, Kagome ran back to the Captain's house and locked herself into her room. She as scared of him. What will he do to her? She curled up into a ball and shivered.

He was finally in his room. Even with his huge canopy bed to sleep in, he couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Kagome filled his head. He knew she was scared of him. He knew she was expecting to be yelled at. The Silver Hanyou Pirate wanted to tear her apart for being so rebellious against him, but the new side of him that awoke felt sorry. He tossed and turned. He had feelings for her. That was evident. But he knew she hated him. Rightfully so. Just a few days ago, he didn't have any feelings stronger than a slight lust, but it grew like wild fire. It seemed the more he thought about her, The less he felt like he should punish her badly and more like he wanted to hold her and tell her it's okay, He wanted to give in and apologize and make it up to her, but if he did that, would that be his undoing? Will he loose his lust for pirating. Being free to steal, kill and even have women. But yet--- His thoughts were interrupted by a sound from outside. His bedroom balcony overlooked the hot springs. He never did any peeping because no woman in this whole town was worth peeping on. He almost ignored it, until the scent came in from the window.

"It's her!" He said to himself as he quietly snuck out to the balcony.

It was Kagome. She had a robe on and carried a towel. He watched intently, but he turned beat red when he watched her drop her robe. He tried to look away, but couldn't keep his eyes off her. Her body was perfectly illuminated in the moonlight. He began to shake and sweat. He quickly ran inside and sat on the bed, trying to clear his senses.

"Ahhh" Kagome sighed quietly as she slipped into the clean, warm water. A nice small waterfall poured water into the spring, which overflowed over the side to trinckle back to the ocean. She dunked herself happily under the water. She so wanted a bath, but the only bath in the house was in The Captain's room. She smiled as she reached for the hair cleanser Ms. Jackson let her use. After she washed herself, she just laid back until she heard a sound. She covered herself and dunked her body under the water.

"Who's there?" She squeaked softly. Then she saw long white hair that reflected off of the moon. She panicked.

"Captain?" She asked as she trembled.

He showed himself. He was just him his red Haori pants. Not even a hat. His ears were exposed. Though she loved to see his ears, she panicked.

"I'm sorry I'm out here, I just needed too---I mean-I'll get out-"

"Stay" He said.

She got nervous. She wanted to hide. She wanted just to go underwater and never come out. All her nervousness seemed too fade for a moment when he made a small leap into the pool. His pants were filled with and air and they inflated, but as the air escaped, huge air bubbles came up. It was too funny of a sight. She covered her mouth and began to laugh. After the Captain regained his composure, he listened to her laugh. It was the first time he'd ever hear her laugh.

"Are you---Laughing at me?" He asked in a deep, almost threatening voice.

That shut her up quickly. She turned around and trembled, but she wasn't prepared for what she heard next,

"You should laugh more."

She looked back at him with total disbelief. He had a smile!

He's smiling! A real smile?!' She thought to herself.

She smiled, but froze as he came closer.

Oh, Dear God, Help me! I'm naked!' She prayed for God to protect her.

His face was soft and passionate. This was scaring her. He felt his heartstrings get pulled when he saw she was cowering with pleading eyes.

Is she this afraid of me? She has every right to be.' He thought sadly, his mind suddenly full of regret.

He was right infront of her. She was covering herself as best as she could. She looked at his eyes. They were shimmering with the moon- reflected water. It took her breath away.

Oh, no! I can't breath! I'm going to pass out!" She screamed in her head, but all of time suddenly stood still when he gently took her head, turned it to the side and drew her in, her cheek between his shoulder and chest. He embraced her tightly, his cheek resting on her head. She froze.

What do I do? Do I hug back? Would I get in trouble? Do I stay still?

She was confused. She thought about how up until know, he hated her. He's abused her, threw her around, hurt her physically and mentally, threaten her--- or was that all a show. When she used to look into his eyes, they had, anger, loathing, hate, and lust. But lately they had fear, sorrow, regret, apoloigy, soft, and sometimes, loving looks. Then she figured it out. She didn't know whether to be mad or give in. Then her thoughts shattered when he said in her ear,

"I'm sorry---Kagome."

She gasped. Did he just say my name?' She squeaked,

"For what?"

After a pause and a sigh, he whispered.

"Hurting you."

She thought now she was

seriously imagining things. She thought he took pleasure in her pain! Is this bait for other intentions? He smelt fear. She pushed him off and gave a doubting look. It turned to anger.

"What do you take me for? I fear you, I'm scared of you! Maybe even hate you! I'm literally your slave and now because you want to seduce me, you try to get at my heart? How dare you!"

She realized how she just had spoken and waited for anger, a slap, something. But she saw something else. Hurt. He was hurt!

He said nothing. He just took her in his arms again.

"Why?" She squeaked.

"I was scared." He whispered into her ear.

"Of what?" She now could barely whisper, her chest was so tight from nervousness, fear, and shock.

"Of loosing my mind. I began to have feelings for you and it scared me to death. And I kept hurting you because of my fear."

He held her tighter. She was scared stiff. He what? Had feelings for her? She kind of saw his point. Being proud, especially for being evil, would fail at the thought of love. He tried to hate her. But finally gave up. Somehow she felt good about it. She gained enough courage to slip her arms from around her chest to around him. He blushed at the feel of her bare chest pressing up against his. But he took in all the emotions.

She kept having thoughts go through her head,

What I doing? I hate him! I loath him! He killed innocent people! He hurt me! He--- he---Her thoughts shatter when he was breathing on her neck, stroking her hair. She gave a little shiver. She had feelings running through her she didn't think existed. He heard her start to breath harder as she began to shiver. He knew it wasn't the water, it was pretty warm. He drew her back. He looked at her. She looked confused.

"You've never been touched by a boy, have you?"

She felt embarrassed,

"My father didn't like me conversing with any boys. He wants to arrange a marriage for me."

She looked sad and turned away. He stared at her back for a moment. He smiled to himself and acted upon his impulse. He turned her around. He gently took her chin and drew her in, bending down to be face to face with her's. She started to breath fast as he was not even an inch. She felt his warm, heavy breathe as he looked at her face. She felt faint she noticed he was staring at her lips then he slowly kissed her. He pressed her body against him, and then held the back of her head. She fell into it, holding his shoulders, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He thought into his mind.

What am I doing? I'm a cruel, lustful pirate! I'm not Romeo!' But then he could picture the side of him that was in love, punch the lights out of the cruel bastard that caused Kagome pain. He slowly broke the kiss to look at her, still holding her against him.

I'm crazy for letting him (her) do this to me' their minds thought in unison.

He kind of found it cute that she was shy and in shock. Her emotions were so strong; she thought she was going to burst. She began to tremble. Then he began to draw his fingers around the shaped of her back. It made her nervous that she also felt his claws gently. She closed her eyes, afraid that if she looked at his face, she faint. She was loving his gentle touch and it reached down to the small of her back and up, but she quickly opened her eyes as his hands started to push her away to touch the front of her. He traced her collar bone, her neck and jaw line, then it moved further down. She gulped and looked into his passionate eyes, but he drew his finger into her cleavage, as he began to move it more left-

She grabbed and stopped his hand, nervously and slowly shaking her head as she gulped.

He looked a little shocked and disappointed.

That's right,' He thought, She wants to wait for marriage. Dammit!'

He did want her. Badly. He began to look frustrated, which was interpreted by Kagome to be anger. She got scared and whimpered while bracing herself. He saw this and felt like an ass. She was still afraid of him. He realized it might take a while to earn her trust.

"Kagome?"

She made a nervous acknowledgement.

"Don't be scared of me anymore, --- please"

She was surprised of his voice, it sounded like she had another pair of vocal chords. She stared at him and into his eyes to tell if he were sincere. She found not a trace of lying. She threw herself on him, holding him tightly. He held her gently.

"Thank you, Hany---"

"Inuyasha"

"What?"

"My name is Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha?"

She drew back and looked at him. He was honest to his word as he wouldn't have told her his real name. She leaned on his chest and they submerged into the water up to their shoulders. He stroked her hair when he felt a feeling he had never felt. She was massaging his ears! Nobody- Not even Kikyou- ever touched his ears! He totally went limp. It felt so good. Kagome felt his chest start too vibrated in his as he nuzzled into her neck.

"He sounds like a contented dog! Kawaiiiiiii! I'm supposed to hate him, but I can't. I can't bring myself too ---

She sighed.

It seemed like they were like that forever, but she almost jumped out of her skin when he asked,

"Will you sleep with me?"

He noticed her tense up and squeak, but he corrected himself,

"No, laugh I meant will you sleep in the same bed as me? Clothed and stuff, but just be by my side?" He said as he hugged her tighter and nuzzled into her more.

Is this another attempt? He's going way to fast! What's he doing? He hated me this morning, but now he's all over me. It feels like I'm a mouse and he's a cat asking me to come out of my hole because he promised not to attack---but yet--- I don't want to leave his arms. I'm strong! If he tries anything, I'll---

He whispered in her ear,

"Please"

"Okay."

She cringed at her self. I'm the biggest fool ever! What am I thinking! Oh well' She gave up with reason, but still put up her guard. Her body was nothing she will just give away.

He let go of her and started to get out of the pool. He looked back at Kagome, who was in waist-deep water, covering her chest. His chest was caving in, but he managed a

"Well?"

"Turn around until I get my robe on. And no peaking."

Jeesh! She was stubborn, but that's one of the things that attracted him to her. He did as she asked, fighting his foot not to turn around as he heard she was out of the water and exposed,

"Damn! Now I sound like that stupid lecher!" He mumbled under his breathe.

"Okay, let's go." She said as she smiled, waiting for the shocked hanyou to wake up and accompany her.

He finally followed her back to his house.

She slipped into the nightgown Ms. Jackson gave her. She wasn't sure what she was doing. Agreeing to sleep in the same bed of the tyrant that made her life hell. But he gave in to his feelings. She cringed. It seems like a totally different person.

"Inuyasha--- What an odd name for a hanyou--- Inuyasha." She whispered to herself.

"Inuyasha is not the Silver Hanyou. They shared the same body, but nothing else."

She got up her bravery and headed into the dark room. It was lit up by the moonlight. He lay in his white canopy bed. She blushed at his stare. She slowly crawled into the bed. He drew her onto his chest and held her. She closed her eyes as she hugged around his waist. They just held each other in the moonlight, not saying a word. In a tight embrace, they fell into slumber. 


	8. On the sea again

Chapter 8: On the sea again: 

Kagome woke up to the sound of a heartbeat and the feel of breathe on the top of her head, along with the sound of a slight sound of snoring. She looked around to find she was lying on Inuyasha's chest, both arms wrapped around him, he had both his arms around her with his hands clasped, and then their legs were intertwined with each other. She gave a small smile. Last night was the best sleep she has had in months- maybe even years. She looked up to see that Inuyasha was sound asleep. He looked so brilliant with the sunlight shimmering on his silver hair. He looked so peaceful and innocent. She smiled and continued to lay on his chest. But then she was disturbed by the thoughts that flooded her mind.

What if all this is so he could say he was fooling around and break my heart. How did he really feel for me? Why the sudden change? Why...'

Her thoughts scattered when Inuyasha's embrace got tighter as she heard a yawn. She looked up to him. His eyes shimmered in the sunlight. He had a warm, happy smile on his face.

"Good morning." He said gently.

"Good morning" she smiled and replied.

He thought to himself,

I don't think I've sleep through the night for at least 10 years! And who am I to wake up next to a beautiful angel'

He touched her face and drew the bangs from her eyes. His smile faded into a look of passion, then to a look of pain.

"What is it?"

She asked, not to sure of his mood. He drew his fingers through her hair. She began to be short of breathe. Then he spoke,

"I'm sorry...I'm a stupid fool for not realizing what amazing person you are. I knew- in the back of my mind I did. I always knew ever since the first time you stood up too me. I hated you for it. But now I can't imagine it again. You do forgive me...Right?"

"Why?" Kagome asked almost dryly. "Why till last night, did you hate me? Why the 180 degrees?"

Inuyasha looked at her at first with shock and disbelief, but answered again, after last night,

"I hated you at first. I loathed you! Even the thought of torture brought satisfaction to me, but I don't know how. I don't know when, but I began to only have one thing on my mind,

Her eyes began to shimmer as she squeaked,

"What"

"Being with you"

Kagome looked at him with shock. He began to stroke her hair and occasionally her face.

After a minute of staring at each other in silence, Kagome closed her eyes, silent tears running down her cheeks as she laid on his chest, nuzzling his neck. He welcomed her with open arms then embraced her, rubbing his cheek on the top of her head. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and just bathed in his warmth. Inuyasha brought the covers over them to add the effect of total security. They cuddled for at least a half an hour until...

"Hey, Inuyasha! Ms. Jackson wants...You dirty dog!"

Miroku smiled. Being covered in the blankets, it gave the effect that they were "hiding".

Kagome screamed quickly sat up off a steaming Inuyasha,

"Miroku you pompous ass! Get the hell out of here!"

"Kagome! What is it?" Sango called right before she came in. She then beheld the sight,

"Kagome?" She looked at the Captain and yelled, "You! You!..."

"┘Sango-chan! It's okay! I chose to be here and absolutely nothing happened!"

Kagome tried to get off the bed, but Inuyasha sat up and held her close. Miroku smiled and grabbed Sango by the shoulders, leading her out the door while saying,

"Com'on Sango, dear, we'll leave the lovers alone."

"Why you..." When Inuyasha was about to chase after Miroku, Kagome grabbed his arm. He looked back at her with surprise.

"You can kill Miroku later, but...Stay here a bit more with me."

Inuyasha's heart thumped almost out of his chest when he heard her stay, "Stay here". He sat by her and took her in his arms. Kagome drew back and gained enough courage to return some affection. She touched his face. For being such a rough and tumble pirate, he had soft skin. She saw that he was studying her face. She didn't know what came over her. She screamed at herself to stop, but she kissed him. She felt him gasp, but soon he fell into it. He laid her down on the bed for an innocent, tender "Make-out session. They both felt so right together. Inuyasha couldn't believe this. Out of anyone in the world, Kagome seemed to forgive him for the twisted things he had done to her. Kagome herself wasn't sure what she was doing, but she like it. She opened her eyes to find she he was in a canopy of snow white hair. She was certain that her hell had turned into heaven. But still something nagged at her.

Ms. Jackson watched the grandfather clock as it chimed 9:00. They were supposed to be here a half hour ago. Miroku and Sango kept glancing at each other. The rest of the remaining crew also was there. This afternoon they were setting off to sail so Ms. Jackson wanted to have breakfast with the crew. Both Kagome and Sango dreaded it. They had been on land for one night, but The Captain wanted to sail today. Speaking of the Captain and Kagome, they were still late. Finally they joined the group. They looked normal. The Captain looked pissed off at the world, and Kagome was ragged and had a depressing look on her face. Miroku and Sango glanced at each other.

The captain forced Kagome to sit by his side. Sango started to feel angry. Miroku felt this and grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"I'm glad you two were able to attend!" Ms. Jackson chirped.

"Keh!" The Captain huffed as he slumped in his chair, his arms crossed.

Kagome sat quietly. Finally servants came from every direction to serve breakfast. They sat their meals in front of each of them. Catfish, eggs, bacon, and scallops. It smelt good. The Captain watched as both Sango and Kagome silently prayed over their food. After Kagome was done, The Captain snapped,

"Wake-up and pass me the butter, Wench!"

Kagome quietly did as he "asked". Miroku and Sango started to feel uncomfortable. The captain eyed them. They smiled and sighed, both very angry and confused. Then Ms. Jackson asked,

"Why are you continuing to sail today?"

"We have a treasure to find" Inuyasha said as he stuffed his face with food.

Kagome went pale. She'd never get used to the way he ate. The rest of breakfast went pretty nicely, but Kagome stayed quite.

Everyone watched as the captain dragged Kagome home like a rag doll. The others didn't think much of it, but Miroku and Sango both were confused and mad.

But little did the know what happen once they entered the house. When Inuyasha slammed the door, he pushed Kagome up against the wall in a deep, tight kiss. Kagome was more then happy to return it.

"I thought...I was...going to...go...crazy!" Inuyasha said between kisses, kissing her were her neck meets her shoulders.

Kagome had her hands on his shoulders, enjoying his sudden romantic outburst. Inuyasha felt her tremble under his touch. He knew it was the hardest on her. He knew how she acted back there was mostly real.

"How much longer do we have to act like enemies?" She said painfully, Inuyasha still going kiss crazy.

She knew she was the victim of the release of his romantic suppression- not that she was complaining.

"Just until we're out to sea."

"Oh, okay...I guess" Her voice was really sad.

Inuyasha leaned back and cupped her face.

"It will be over soon. I promise."

It pained him to see the look on her face. He would try to avoid her, so he wouldn't have to act like the ass he used to be. Kagome grabbed on to him, holding him for dear life. He returned the tight embrace.

Kagome walked on top of the "Roof" of the city. It was a meadow that overlooked the ocean. It was a beautiful view. Her Hair and dress blew rapidly in the strong ocen breeze. She thought about Inuyasha. He was extremely complicated. He confused her more than anything on this entire planet. She was deep in thought until she heard sounds at the other side of some bushes. Curious, she snuck into them and peered out. It was Sango and Miroku.

"I just can't believe he lead her in like that!"

"The Captain hides a lot of secrets, Sango, my pet."

Sango glanced and gave a quickly evil look. She looked out over the ocean.

"Sango-chan┘" Kagome whispered.

Miroku walked up to her and turned her to him,

"I'm sure it's not what it seems," He said while cupping her face.

She smiled and blushed, but replied,

"A lot of things aren't...Are they?"

The smile faded as she looked into his eyes. He smiled and drew her into a kiss. Kagome smiled, but felt guilty that she witnessed their first kiss. They deepened the kiss. That's when Kagome decided she should leave them alone. But back with Sango and Miroku, The kiss continued, but then Miroku grabbed her butt. Her eyes shot open. His did too ,getting a scared look on his face. She smiled and continued to kiss him. He didn't know what to do, but he continued just squeeze her but, but jumped when she did the same. He blushed.But they both began to giggle, and then hugged.

Kagome slowly walked by the hot springs till she heard a "Hey"

She looked over to find a guy dressed in fancy pirate attire. He had a ponytail up at the top of his head. But what really caught her eye was there was a...tail? She was puzzled till he asked,

"What is your name, M'lady?" He asked.

"Kagome" She said politely, yet unsure. "Pray I ask your name?"

He bowed elegantly and introduced himself,

"I, Madame, Am the Pirate prince of the Wolf Pack, Kouga"

She was unsure, but she was a very polite person, remembering her etiquette, she curtsied and said,

"Nice to meet you, Kouga-sama"

"'Sama', hmmm?" He rubbed his chin. "My descendants are Japanese."

She smiled, "My, it's a small world. I didn't know there'd be so many Japanese pirates in the Caribbean!"

Kouga moved closer,

"Is that so?"

He knew of only one other pirate that was Japanese with Japanese men on his crew.

"May I ask, M'lady, how did you end up at the Cove?"

"I was...Um..."

"Kidnapped."

She looked away,

"Yes"

"By whom?" He sounded very interested,

"The Silver Hanyou."

He broke out into a loud gaffah.

"That slimly sea dog! I didn't know he..."

"...Kagome!" They heard the captain yell

"I'm sorry, I must go!" She said with a quick curtsey as she ran off.

"Wait!"

"Sorry! I must go!"

Kouga watched as Kagome disappeared from his sight. She was the most beautiful, sweetest and eloquent women he'd ever meet. Only she was worthy of being his queen. Kouga had his sights on only her- and once he sets his sights on something, he ALWAYS gets it.

"That salty sea dog! How dare he!" Kouga knew the reputation the Silver Hanyou had for abusing and torturing women. He growled and said,

"Don't worry, MY Kagome, Your prince will find you!"

Kagome stood by the captain, who was at the helm, as the ship started to move. People from the dock waved them. The crew stood at the sides waving goodbye. Kagome waved back, especially toMs. Jackson, who was in tears. Kagome almost started to cry on her own.

"Don't worry," Inuyasha whispered, "You'll see her again."

Kagome froze, she knew what he implied. It made her feel uneasy how forward he was, but it was a great thought. She didn't know why, but she was fascinated with how the Captain can steer such a huge ship like it was nothing. She looked over to the side to see Kouga staring at her. But her heart jumped when she saw him smile and wink. All she did was give him a solemn smile and then she looked ahead. The captain reached the huge turn around and could see Ms. Jackson's house. Kagome jumped out of the way as the Captain swung himself right, turning the wheel with him, than spread his legs and started to quickly turn he wheel to the left. Kagome steadied herself as the ship started to turn as sharp as the large vessel could. Before she knew it, she was passing the town again. She admired Inuyasha's shipmanship (uhh shrug ). After a few moments, they exited the cove into the waterway that lead them out to sea. Kagome leaned her head on the captain's shoulder. He smile and sailed the ship due west.

Kagome finally shared with Sango the situation. Sango was happy, but suspicious. They were making that evening's supper. Now they were promoted to crew and each had specific jobs. It felt good not to be a slave, but that didn't mean the chores were easy, but everyone, including the captain himself, had very difficult jobs.

"Kagome-chan?"

"What went on last night? Why were you in the same bed?"

Kagome blushed,

"Well, uh, He confessed his feelings and wanted me to sleep- actually sleep- with him┘ Nothing happened!"

Sango looked suspicious, but the teenage girl inside her smiled.

"Did he kiss you?"

Kagome got starry-eyed and sighed,

"Yes"

"Tell me it! From beginning till end!"

A now, excited, interested Sango ask.

But neither of them knew Miroku was having almost the same conversation with Inuyasha┘

"You saw her naked!?"

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha pretended to have an attitude while he blushed. "She doesn't know I saw her,"

Miroku watched as he became short of breath, then (the lecher that he is) asked,

"And┘ How was she?"

Inuyasha ignored Miroku's perverted tone and sighed,

"Absolutely perfect."

"But then what?"

"I went down to be with her. She was in the hot springs. I stared at her from behind the corner, watching her wash before I revealed myself"

Inuyasha put his face in his hands,

"I couldn't help it" Then he fell back, "I'm such a hentai!" He sighed, evidently disgusted of himself.

"But, my friend, it's totally natural. You couldn't help it"

Inuyasha sat up and sighed,

"I don't know why, but staring at her like that made me feel guilty, like I was taking away her innocence ."

Miroku's face softened to compassion,

"But, Inuyasha, you didn't have any dirty thoughts, did you?"

Inuyasha stared at him before answering,

"No, unless...well...if you consider... Ah st! I did!"

"Inuyasha, I've never seen you so worked up about seeing a girl naked! We used to watch the catholic school girls skinny dip when we were younger. You were far from guilty then!"

"But that was different...Some how..."

Then Miroku asked,

"Did you get to touch her?"

Inuyasha raised his hand to backhand Miroku. Miroku flinched, but no blow came.

"No, I didn't, but...she hugged me...gulptopless"

Miroku laughed at Inuyasha's blushing. He put his arm around Inuyasha

"You dog!"

"But no! It was different, and the mood made it different. I tried to touch her breast, but she stopped me. She was scared, but man, she was beautiful!" Then he got said quieter, "I wanted her so badly!"

"Oh! You poor man! Blue-balled!"

"Yeah, it did suck, but I'll be okay"

"Why did she stop you, was fear the only thing?"

"No, she wants to wait for marriage."

Miroku laughed. Inuyasha barked,

"What's wrong with that?! I'm totally okay with it!"

Then Inuyasha got cocky and smiled,

"How far have you and Sango went"

That shut him up very quickly.

"Uh, pretty far..."

"Oh, yeah- How far?"

"Making out- but it's pretty heavy making out! I'm trying!"

"Miroku!"

"Yeah?"

Them Inuyasha almost echoed Kagome's threat,

"If you lay one forceful hand on that girl, I'll throw you overboard!"

"Yes, Sir..."

Back in the galley, Sango and Kagome still talked,

"He tried to touch you where!?"

Sango almost jumped of her skin

"He tried to touch my boob, but I stopped him! He was very good about it. He hugged me"

"You hugged him while you were topless!"

"Yeah, I know, but it was like it didn't really matter. We so caught up in our emotions to really think of anything lustful."

"Kagome-chan."

"Yeah?"

"He's a man!"

"Oh...But...anyway, I've never felt so safe. When I'm in his arms, all my troubles seem to not matter, nothing can hurt me, and I..."

"..Hello, ladies." Miroku said smoothly.

"Hi, Miroku" Both Kagome and Sango said. Kagome said it flatly while Sango smiled and chirped.

Miroku grabbed Sango around the waist, swung her around and kissed her. Kagome turned and giggled, but when she looked back, they were basically making out. Thank God dinner was just about ready.

"Alright you guys, move it so I can finish."

They moved without leaving each other's lips. Kagome sighed and finished up and left too call the crew.

Inuyasha sat on his bed thinking about his conversation with Miroku. They disgusted from beginning till end, but that short part about talking about seeing her naked swam around in his head. He did feel guilty, but yet...

"Captain?" Kagome peeked in.

He began to sweat and in a shaky voice asked,

"What?"

"I've been yelling that supper was ready, but you didn't come, so..."

She smiled and said,

"Dinner's ready"

Inuyasha gulped and said, "I'll be there in a minute."

Kagome ran in and gave him a good kiss then left. Inuyasha froze, but then a smirk developed on his stunned face.

It was sunset. The captain was at the helm watching Kagome at the bow looking out over the colorful sea that the sun descended upon. She had a pinks dress on that blew easily in the breeze. His chest felt tight. She smiled back at him. It gave him a warm sensation. She walked towards him. He smiled at her as she walked up and stood by him. She stared ahead until she heard,

"Do you want to try?"

Kagome looked at him and laughed,

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh no! Don't you dare think I will fall for that again!"

Inuyasha chuckled and asked again,

"No, seriously, do you want to try?"

He made a space for her between him and the wheel. She was a bit unsure, but she stepped in front of him.

"You won't let me fall, will you?"

He stepped up a bit, making himself right up against her. He grabbed her hands and put them up to the wheel to grab the handles. It sent shivers up her when he breathed into her ear and said,

"Put your feet apart a bit and anchor yourself."

She did as he said, then he put his hands over her's

"I'm going to loosen my resistance a second so you can feel the wind."

He weakened his grip. Kagome felt the pressure of the wind that powered the ship and the rutter in the wavy sea.

"You feel it?"

"Yeah"

"Get used to the feel and tune into it."

"She concentrated on keeping the wheel in place. She almost panicked went she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. She saw she was steering it all by herself.

"I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" She smiled really big and gave an excited/relieved laugh.

Inuyasha was nuzzling into her neck as he continued to instruct her.

"Do you see the compass in front of you?"

"Yes."

He pointed at the needle and at the line it was on.

"Keep it on that line"

"Okay."

Kagome whispered.

Nothing could ruin this moment. She stared at the painted sky, smelled the scent of the sea, and felt the tender touch of Inuyasha. She didn't want to change a thing.

Inuyasha lay awake in his huge bed. He was wide awake and his body showed no signs of sleeping. He stared at the ceiling.

"Kagome." He whispered.

He didn't ever know his feeling could be so strong. Not even for Kikyou, which made him feel guilty, but his ears twitched,

"Inuyasha?" Kagome quietly asked as she stepped inside of the quarters.

"Kagome?"

Kagome stood beside the bed and said,

"I couldn't sleep,"

She softly said.

She expected him to get out of bed so they could go outside, but he opened the covers, and his arms. Kagome saw he was shirtless. She felt extremely awkward. She really didn't want too. Too much Too soon. But something dawned on her. She started to feel calm and...sleepy? She climbed into his arms. She held him and snuggled into his neck. He yawned too,

"'Night" She said in a very cute voice.

"Goodnight."

As they both dozed off they both thought,

Oh Great! Does this mean I won't get another night of sleep unless he (she) is with me?'

Kagome-That's a problem! I'll be gone in a few weeks'

Inuyasha- I'm okay, I'll be with her always.'


	9. Kidnapped Again

Chapter 9: Kidnapped Again! 

Kagome woke up beside Inuyasha Again. She got up to answer to "nature calling".

After she was done, she noticed the beautiful sunrise.

"'Morinin' Kagome-sama!" Paul yelled from the helm.

She smiled and politely said,

"Good Morning, Paul-san."

She found it funny that Paul was British, but he still liked to call her "Sama"

She stood at the back of the ship to watch the horizon. The sunrise was painting the sea with beautiful colors┘ But wait┘ Something else was on the horizon. She shrugged it off and went back in with Inuyasha, crawling into his safe, warm arms.

Inuyasha woke up two brown eyes staring at him.

"Good Morning."

Kagome said, snuggling into his chest. He smiled and held her.

"Any morning is good if you are here with me."

Kagome's face became as red as Inuyasha's haori pants.

Suddenly Miroku burst in. He looked at the scene for a second and yelled,

"Uh, Captain? I think we have visitors!"

They all jumped when they heard a cannon fire. Both Kagome and Inuyasha ran on deck. The Captain of the other ship held on to one of the masts on his ship, the crew howling. He was displeased to see Inuyasha shirtless, in his under garments and Kagome in a semi- revealing nightgown.

"Kouga-Sama?" Kagome yelled in a puzzled tone.

"Kouga! You Basta Kagome, you know him?"

Kagome shrugged and said,

"We've met."

"Good Morning Kagome-sama! You look radiant this morning, M'Lady!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and held her close, snarling at Kouga.

"Yo! Inu Kuso! Don't be touching MY WOMAN!"

"Yo..Your... Woman?" Both Inuyasha and Kagome said with anime confused looks on their faces.

Kouga jumped off his mast unto Inuyasha's deck. Inuyasha started to growl loudly while pressing Kagome against him.

"Captain Hanyou!" Kagome yelled knowing not to say his real name in public.

"Uh?"

Kagome struggled out of his grip but stood right by him.

"What right do you have to call me your woman!?" She yelled at Kouga.

Inuyasha tried to grab her again, Kagome glared at him. He took a quick step back. Kagome looked back at Kouga.

"Kouga-sama, why do you call me You Woman?"

"Because you are," Kouga took a sly step towards her.

Inuyasha was ready to attack but was token by surprise when Kagome got into Kouga's face.

"I decide who I belong too!"

"Oh, so you belong to Inu Kuso there?"

Kagome didn't how to answer. She didn't belong to him...Yet. She shook her head at her thoughts

"Kouga! Why me? There are other girls. Single girls!"

"But you are the only one fit to be my queen. Besides, I know the reputation that bastard has with abusing woman."

Kagome's breathe was token away. She thought she was the only women Inuyasha was hard on because of her stubbornness, but then she heard Inuyasha gulp. She turned around and stared at him. Kouga laughed.

"I know he has mistreated you, beaten you, and worked you to the bone. Come with me. You will be my queen. You'll never have to work again in your life.We can get mated right away and..."

"Mated? Are you a Youk..."

He bowed to her in mid sentence.

"Aye, that I am, M'lady. You thought my title was a metaphor? And my tail fake? No, M'lady."

Kagome was shocked. She knew Shippou was a full Youkai, but for some reason, the shock didn't hit her as hard. There before her, a full blooded wolf youkai. For some reason, terror started to fill her. He dashingly smiled at her state of shock. Kouga walked up to her and said,

"Come, my queen, let leave h..." Kouga jumped back and dodged Inuyasha's claws.

"You aren't taking her anywhere! You stupid wimpy wolf!"

"You are quicker than usual Inu-Kuso!"

Kouga bounded up to the top of one of the sails. He yelled over to the other ship.

"Get on board and see what you can find!"

Kagome then found herself in the midst of about 40 wolf youkai pirates. They all barked and howled as they searched through everything. One of the wolves tried to grab her but Kouga yelled,

"Don't touch her! She's mine!"

Kagome ran into the captain's quarters. Too late. Wolf Pirates were in there stealing everything. Kagome yelled at them to get out. As they ran out, she didn't notice, they grabbed the treasure map but she did see them take Tetsuaiga. She remembered about what Kaede said about not letting it leave his side.

"Hey get back here with that! Get back...scream"

She found herself flying through the air. Kouga got her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha ran for her. But ran back into his quarters.

"St! They took my sword!"

He ran out and saw the ship departing, Kagome in Kouga's arms as she cried,

"Hanyou! Captain! Save me!"

Inuyasha ran to the side.

"Kagome!"

Then he forgot to feel angry, in fact his heart almost broke when she yelled,

"Inuyasha!"

He rushed to the helm,yelling at the crew to adjust the sails, but he noticed something. They weren't moving. He looked up. Those stupid wolves tore the sails to the point to where they couldn't catch the wind. Inuyasha watched the other ship carry off Kagome.

There was no where to run, nowhere to hide. Kagome stood in the middle of the deck in her nightgown. All the crew watched as Kouga circled her, rubbing his chin. She was tempted to tremble, but she was too proud. She carried herself high and strong. She didn't let the Silver Hanyou get to her, she certainty wouldn't let Kouga. But she started to suspect that her strong personality was actually more appealing to him. He smiled and held both of her hands.

"My dear Kagome-sama, we shall be mated tonight and you shall be my queen. We will rule The Wolf Island Kingdom and even the 7 seas together."

She tried to pull away, but he held her in place.

"What makes you think I want to be your queen? I have a family waiting for me!"

"Oh, yes, that diplomat gentleman. Well, I'd think he'd approve of you being royalty."

"But you do realize that our children - which we'll never have cause I'm not your queen- will be hanyous?"

"That doesn't matter in my kingdom. My heirs will..."

"Your heir will be borne of someone else. Besides, I'm only 16!"

She totally forgot till now that day before yesterday, the night Inuyasha kissed her, was her birthday!

"16? Well, M'lady, I'm 160 years old- but I have the body of a human 18 year old."

Kagome bit her lip. She was afraid of what he'd try to do with her. She was scared she wouldn't be pure by the time Inuyasha rescued her if he does Wait a minute! Why how did Inuyasha involve her purity? Kouga cupped her cheek.

"I will mark you with a bite of my fangs as we"

Kagome tried to jerk away.

"Don't worry, it will only hurt for a few seconds!"

Kagome got angry and slapped him, not even wiping her angry look from her face or budging. This only had Kouga be more attracted to her.

"I'm sorry my queen" He said as he pulled the same trick Inuyasha pulled first time they met. Kouga pinched the pressure point on her shoulder/neck. Right before she lost conscience, she thought to herself,

Do all pirates know that trick?'

Kagome found her self in Kouga's bed, but still dressed. She held her head in pain.

"Ita" she sighed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that."

Kagome looked over to her side. Kouga was on his side, under the sheets evidently naked from how far down the sheet was, just barely covering himself. Kagome gasped and looked away, blushing, but came to a realization, she was tied to the bed.

"You didn't, did you?"

"I may be forceful, but I'm not a barbarian! I don't rape women, unlike a certain Hanyou I know."

"You don't call this ra... what did you just say?"

"Yah, Legend has it that The Silver Hanyou rapes girls when he pillages villages. Then they are lucky if they even escape alive."

"You bastard! How dare you make up such lies!" Kagome hissed at him.

"Oh, I assure you it's not... but off that subject, may I ask you something?"

Kagome sighed, "What?"

"Are you a virgin?"

Kagome struggled to slap him. She growled furiously, then yelled,

"Of course I am! How dare you! I'm a decent, moral Christian woman saving myse..."

".. Your wait is over, my sweet...I was just wondering. It's evident from this morning that you slept in the same bed as him."

"Why you rude, filthy, do... I mean..."

Kouga covered her mouth.

"Enough with the small talk, let's get started."

Kagome closed her eyes quickly when Kouga uncovered himself and then got on top of her. She screamed,

"Don't do this! Please don't!"

Kouga ripped her nightgown off of her, exposing her. Tears began to fall.

Then they heard it

"Kagome?!"

Kagome sighed and smiled at the voice she thought she would never hear again. Then Kouga grunted,

"Aw, S!"


	10. Kagome's Rescue and Inuyasha's Unwanted

Chapter 10: Kagome's Rescue and Inuyasha's Unwanted Secret revealed 

Warning: This chapter has some stuff that lingers towards the rated "R" category. 

"Aww S!" Kouga grumbled. 

Kagome smiled and was going to yell for him, but Kouga covered her mouth. 

"I must do this now, before he finds us." 

Kagome began to shift her body around to make it hard for him to enter, but he got his legs between her's and spread them. He just began to touch her all over, trying to coax her body into natural submission He smiled as she looked with horror, but right went he was about to "enter" 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, then he found them, Kagome was scared and naked with Kouga on top of her getting himself ready. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he punched Kouga off of her. 

"Captain!" She yelled in an exasperated voice, but a big smile. 

The captain tried to restrain himself from looking at her. For some odd reason. Kagome didn't mind his occasional glances. Kouga jumped back up quickly and yelled, 

"Get the hell out of here Inu-Kuso! I'm not ready to play with you!" 

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. 

"Get your pants back on bastard! You are quite done! I'm going to slice your bullocks off! You sick bastard!" 

Kouga had finished putting his pants on. 

" Me? The sick bastard? I'm not the one that…" 

Before he could finish, Inuyasha lunged at him. Kagome tried to get her foot over to reach the covers, but it was no use. She laid there naked while 2 youkai- well, almost 2 youkai fought over. 

"My, Inu-Kuso! You fight pretty well with that woman around! Another reason to make her mine." Kouga looked her up and down. 

"Who are you staring at, hentai?" She screamed. 

"My women!" He grinned. 

"Don't you dare look at her, bastard!" 

That was the last straw, Inuyasha gave him a blow so bad, he flew acrossed the room. Inuyasha quickly rushed to Kagome's side, picking at the ropes with his claws, he'd slash them, but he was scared of hurting her. 

"Am I too late?" He asked, looking into her eyes, his eyes filled with worry. 

His eyes were so sad and had a tinged of fear that tugged at Kagome's heartstrings. 

"No, Thank God! But a few more seconds and you would have been." 

Finally, he had the ropes untied, but froze when Kagome jumped into his arms and started to cry. Hysterically hard. 

"I was so scared! He touched me and sob I was scared to death!" 

Inuyasha stared at the naked, nearly unconscious Kouga on the ground. He held Kagome close and picked her up bridal style to sit on his lap so she'd be in the total comfort of his arms and also a good position for an escaped. He growled in his mind, looking at Kouga, who looked like he was going to awake soon. 

How dare that bastard touch her! How dare he make her cry! How dare he try to take her away from me!' 

He held Kagome tight and snuggled his nose into her hair at the top of her head. 

"It's okay, I'm here for you. Com'on, let's get you out of here!" 

He wrapped her in a bed sheet and picked her up bridal style. But before they could leave, Kouga ignored his pain and dizziness to step in front of them. 

"You aren't taking my mate anywhere!" 

Quickly Inuyasha searched her neck. 

"You didn't mark her, she's not yours!" 

Kouga growled and said, 

"Well, you certainly don't deserve her as your mate!" 

Inuyasha growled and yelled, 

"They will be her choice!" 

Though he never would reveal that in the back of his mind that's what he wanted. 

Inuyasha!' Kagome thought as she smiled at him and blushed, but the saw Kouga relax out of his attack stance and said. 

"Well, well, well. Has the Silver Hanyou, the harshest pirate on women, finally grown a conscience? Since when did you care about a woman's feelings?" 

"Shut-up wimpy wolf!" 

"Tell, me, Inu-Kuso. How many women have you tooken', for or against their will?" 

"I haven't! Never would I sink myself to such a disgusting level! But now it's time to take my leave!" 

Inuyasha was about to leave when Kouga howled. Within a few seconds, they were surrounded by wolf youkai pirates. Kagome put both of her arms around Inuyasha's neck and held on for dear life, but yet trying not to obstruct his movements. 

"Kagome, Get on my back- piggy back style" 

"Huh?" 

"Just do it!" 

He let her down and she quickly jumped on his back, wrapping her legs around him and arms around his neck. 

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha look back and smiled. 

She gave an extremely nervous smile. 

"Hold on tight!" He said as he ran and jumped over the wall of pirates, then jumped straight up about 40 feet. Kagome couldn't believe he could do all this. She began to tremble when they were in the crow's nest. She whimpered. She blushed when he began to rub her leg and said, 

"Don't be afraid. I promise I won't let you fall." 

She blushed at the combination of his comment and his touch on her bare leg. She wasn't aloud to show her calve, little lone her whole leg. She rubbed her cheek against him. He reached around his head to his back to cup her other cheek. 

"Now we have to get Tetsuaiga before anything happens!" As he flew onto the deck, Kagome giggled as her stomach got horribly flipped. She held on tight as Inuyasha yelled, 

"Sankon Tessou!" 

and swung himself around with his powerful claws. He actually started to use Kagome as a counterweight, but then as he stood, something slashed him in the side. Kouga took a defensive stance, bloody sword in hand. Kagome gasped in horror as she saw the blood soak into the white sheet she was wearing, but then Inuyasha growled, 

"How dare you! You almost hit Kagome! You bastard!" 

"No, I have a very keen sense of aim." 

Kouga raised his sword. Inuyasha heard Miroku yell, 

"Kagome! You have to find Tetsuaiga!" 

Kagome stared at all of the Silver Hanyou's Pirates. They only had their bottom undergarments on. Sango was still fully dressed. Kagome was quite amused when she saw the sails were patched with their clothes! Inuyasha just stared at his once beautiful ship ;now it looked like a rag doll. 

"Miroku! Take Kagome!" 

"No, I have to find Tetsuaiga!" She said as she wriggled out of his grip. She ran into the captain's quarters. But first thing was first. She needed to be dressed. She really didn't want to do it, but she searched through Kouga's clothes. 

"You bastard! How dare you take her! She's…" 

"…Yours? Really, puppy! What makes you believe that?" 

"She… That's none of your business!" 

The two pirate Captains sliced at each other between heated comments. Inuyasha had a few stabs through the shoulders and arms, Kouga had huge claw marks acrossed his chest. 

Kagome had found Tetsuaiga, but not the treasure map. In her new attire, she felt confident and strapped the Tetsuaiga to her side. She walked out of the quarters. The battle stopped and everyone looked at her. 

"Are… Are those MY clothes?" Kouga blurted. 

Kagome stood with white blouse tucked into black pants, which were held up by a belt. The bottom of the legs were tucked into a pair of big leather boots, but the ankle straps allowed her to tighten them. She looked like a rebel pirate woman, which both Kouga and Inuyasha found quite intriguing. 

"Inu- I mean Captain! Come get Tetsuaiga!" 

She yelled. Before he could get it, they heard a gun shot. Kagome screamed and rushed to Inuyasha. He collapsed, Kagome ran to him,dropping the Tetsuaiga. He was still alive, but barely. She looked up. Kouga held a smoking musket. 

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. 

She heard a very disturbing sound. Loud heartbeats followed by a very deep, menacing growl He looked up at Kouga. Kagome beheld the scariest sight she had ever seen. 

"Temei" He growled 

Kagome watched him rise slowly. His eyes were red with indigo pupils and purple streaks acrossed his cheekbones. 

"Inu…Yasha?" 

Miroku yelled, 

6666666666666666666666666 

"Kagome! Give him the Tetsuaiga! Fast!" 

Kagome got up to get it, but everyone on the ship panicked and ran around, no place to go. She was getting kicked and trampled as she tried to make her way to the Tetsuaiga. She heard a loud chuckle and looked up. Inuyasha was slashing every person he saw in sight. 

"No!" She whispered. 

She crawled to the Tetsuaiga, grabbing it and getting up. She called out, 

"Inuyasha! Stop! Come here! Get the sword!" 

But he continued his rampage. The ship's deck was now soaked in blood. Kagome ran to the side. 

"Miroku!" She called to the other ship, "I can't stop him!" 

"He won't stop until everything's dead!" 

"What?" 

Then Shippou yelled, 

"Come back over here! He will come over to this ship and we could give it to him!" 

Miroku bopped him slightly on the head. 

"What did I just say!?" 

Then Kagome heard something behind her. 

"Inuyasha! Please stop! Please!" 

Inuyasha didn't want to kill her. He had something else in his eyes. Lust. 

"Oh NO! Inuyasha! Don't!" 

He threw her on the deck, tearing the back of her shirt. When he was ready, he was about to pounce on her when she held up Tetsuaiga. He stopped dead in his tracks. She sighed in relief when she saw his eyes begin to clear up, but before the transformation was complete, He dove into the water. 

"Inuyasha!" She screamed. 

She ran to the side. 

"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!" 

Everyone else called for him. 

They didn't see him surface. 

Kagome sat at the front of the rowboat. Samuel saw on the charter they were only 10 miles from an island, so they headed there for some trace of Inuyasha and maybe some previsions, but Kagome told them no pillaging! They would have to by stuff like civil people. They anchored off the Island about a half a mile away from shore. The water was to sallow, so Miroku, Kagome and Paul came along to the island. Kagome held her heart as they approached the island. She prayed a deep prayer to God, asking him to let her find Inuyasha alive. 

They finally approached shore. Kagome was still in her "buccaneer" outfit. She didn't even know if Kouga was still alive or not. Probably not. She jumped into the water, knee deep, and ran on shore. There was a village. She jogged to see id anyone had seen Inuyasha and to possibly shop around. She had a smile until she saw it. Bodies all over. She covered her mouth. As she walked further in, she noticed everyone that was dead had the same wounds. 5 deep gashes acrossed the back or chest. She got up enough courage to call out for survivors, 

"Hello? Anyone? Is anyone alive?" 

No answer. 

She started to peek into houses, just in case. Then in one house she saw something that put her in utter shock. 2 girls were sliced, but worst of all, the bottom of their under garments had been torn and stained with blood. These girls had been raped. She felt her airway get tighter, her body would not respond. She wanted to run and find Inuyasha… But what if it was Inuyasha that did this? She remembered what Kouga said last night, 

_I may be forceful, but I'm not a barbarian! I don't rape women, unlike a certain Hanyou I know…Legend has it that The Silver Hanyou rapes girls when he pillages villages. Then they are lucky if they even escape alive.'_

She felt on her hands and knees then fell on her elbows. No! Not Inuyasha! It can't be! Another youkai posed as him! Please let it be another youkai. She froze as she heard a familiar chuckle. She turned around. In the doorway… Inuyasha. He still had the red eyes and purple streaks acrossed his face. 

"Oh, no, Inuyasha! You didn't do this, did you?" 

"Of course I did!" He smiled. 

She felt like she just got pricked buy thousands of ice needles all over her body when he said that. 

"You...what did you just say? Why?! Why are you like this? What happened to you?" 

"I need to spill more blood, but you…" He lustfully licked his lips. She screamed, 

"Miroku!!!!!!!!!!" 

She had forgotten that she left the Tetsuaiga with Miroku. 

"No amount of screaming will help you!" 

He growled as he smiled. 

"Inuyasha! Don't! It's me! Kagome! Kagome?" 

He didn't pay attention. He got down on all fours and crawled up to her like an animal about to pounce on it's pray. She whispered, 

"Forgive me." 

And kicked him in the balls. 

He didn't even flinch. 

"Miroku!" 

She began to give a blood curdling scream as he started to rip her clothes, also slicing her in the process. She tried to curl up in a ball, but it was too late. He had her where he needed her. She growled at him and slapped him, stated to pull on his ears. Anything. He got annoyed and slapped her. She froze in overwhelming pain. 

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled as he walked into the house. Inuyasha snapped his head to look at Miroku, who sternly said, 

"Come and get me!" 

Inuyasha leaped at him. Miroku pulled Tetsuaiga out of it's scabbard. Inuyasha stopped and beheld the sword. It started to vibrate. Inuyasha felt it. He hesitantly took the sword from Miroku. Kagome watched as all of a sudden, His eyes cleared up and his streaks were gone. Kagome quickly sat up. Inuyasha froze. The smell of blood was pungent. He looked outside. 

"My God! What happened here?" He asked. 

He doesn't remember?' 

Miroku silently said, 

"You. You turned into a Youkai again." 

Usually Inuyasha was away from the village before he detransformed. This was the first time of him seeing his destruction. Then he sniffed the air. He quickly looked behind him. Kagome sat, scared out of her mind, around her legs, the pants were torn and she had gashes on her inner thighs. He looked at her in horror, and then looked at the other two dead girls. 

"What happened to them?" 

There was silence and then Kagome squeaked in an almost unaudioable voice, 

"You…gulp raped and killed them." 

Inuyasha looked at her. The color in his face drained. Then he wanted to die when he heard. 

"And…and you… try to rape…me" 

Inuyasha now was beyond shock. He couldn't look at Kagome. He walked outside. 

"So you are telling me that I single handedly killed a whole village while also raping women? 

Miroku, "It appears to look that way, my friend." 

Inuyasha looked at his blood stained claws, fresh with Kagome's blood. 

"It's not the first time though, Sir." Paul explained. 

"What do you mean?" He barked. 

Miroku explained, "We were too scared to tell you. You know how in some battles, you aren't in contact with Tetsuaiga and you black out?" 

"Yeah…You mean…" 

They nodded. 

He made the mistake of looking up the road. He saw a small bloody hand hanging out of a door, holding a doll. Inuyasha officially felt like he needed to die. 

"So… Well I know I've killed people…But only men! But I kill Women…and children as a youkai?" 

After a pause he continued, 

"So THIS is why I'm the most feared pirate? THIS is the cause of fear?!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

He looked at his hands and Kagome. 

"What the hell have I done?!" 

With that he bounded off into the Jungle while screaming. 

Kagome called for him, 

"Inuyasha! Come back!" 


	11. Douishite?

11. Douishite?

Kagome stood on the shore watching the sunrise. Without being in Inuyasha's arms, she got maybe 3 hours of sleep.

"Where are you Inuyasha?" She whispered, half in worry, the other half in fear, but he had Tetsuaiga with him, so he wouldn't turn into a youkai again.

She worried about him. The look he had on his face when he realized what he had done…She worried he'd punish himself. Yes, even when not being a youkai, he was a real tyrant, but…The feelings he gives her. Every single emotion imaginable she had felt for him. She kept remembering his horrified face. Sad, scared, horrified, self anger- He had them all. She remembered what he did as a youkai. He did try to rape her, but yet, that wasn't even Inuyasha! He didn't even remember her. It hurt her horribly. Another thought pulled at her mind. Inuyasha wasn't a virgin…Well his body anyway… Or has he? What about the whore house at the cove? She shook her head and blushed while saying,

"Why and I thinking of such a subject! Ack!"

But her mind got tugged back into his reaction to the village he had massacred. He needed someone. He needed her. She was scared a bit, but she thought about it longer. He won't hurt her anymore. She knew he felt alone and scared. Nothing anyone has to go through. She made up her mind.

Inuyasha floated like a naked lifeless body under a waterfall. His clothes pungent with the stench of blood and sweat He wanted to die. He deserved death. The thoughts of all the images he saw flashed about in his mind. A single tear ran down his face. He dunked his head underwater and screamed. He kept his hands underwater. They still had the stench of blood.

"Kagome…" He whispered.

The fear on her face. Her pants torn with claw marks around the area, a sign of careless lust,-it was his doing. But he didn't remember any of it. Nor did he want too. He could never inflict such pain on her. She's so sweet and pure. She was the best thing that has ever happened, but somehow at the same time the worst. He dunked his head one more time for a scream, not wanting anyone to hear his pain. When he came above water, choking back his tears.

"I promised her I'd never hurt her again! She'll never forgive me!"

"That's not true."

Only one person owned the voice of an angel. He turned quickly behind him. Kagome had a nice summer dress on and carried a bag. She had a gentle smile, but nothing could hide the smell of fear that she gave and she was trembling a bit. Thank God the water was just above waist level.

"Ka…Ka… Kagome…" Inuyasha barely got the words out. She sat on a rock that went into the water. She hung her feet over the side and put them in the water. Inuyasha stared at her silently. She got into her bag and took out some bottles.

"I thought you'd be here, so I brought some fragrances and hair cleanser for you," She squeaked without her angelic smile leaving her face. She still couldn't look directly at him for long yet. Inuyasha was speechless.

"I also brought some change of clothes!" She chirped.

She fumbled through her bag when Inuyasha asked,

" Douishite?" (Why?)

Kagome's gaze snapped onto Inuyasha.

"You speak Japanese?"

"Yes, I thought Miroku told you!"

"Well, he said you were really young when you did!"

"I still speak it once in a while. Sometimes with Miroku."

Kagome smiled.

"You should speak it more often."

"Tell me why did you seek me out?"

Kagome continued her search in the bag. She tried to think of the right words, then smiled.

"Because, To the contrary of what you think, I do… I do forgive you."

Inuyasha dropped onto his knees with a splash, his head just above water, and stared at her with a shocked look. Kagome continued.

"You weren't… You…were… Just someone inside you that shares your body."

Her voice was shaky and she was choking back her tears. Then, with a single tear running down her cheek, she said,

"You didn't even know my name"

Inuyasha got back onto his feet, his legs a bit wobbly, he gasped and asked,

"Did I hurt you?"

Kagome's smile faded and she gave him a sad, fearful look. His face became angry. He hated himself.

" Wha…What… did I do?"

"You gave me a few scratches on my thigh and slapped me… But nothing too serious!"

Inuyasha stood silent for a few moments, then quietly asked,

"Daijobu? (Are you Okay?)"

The look on his face was cute to Kagome. She smiled and said,

"Daijobu! (I'm okay)"

Inuyasha gave a small smile and a sigh, but turned around and said,

"I have to go…"

"Inuyasha, wait!"

He looked back at her. She smiled and squeaked through her tears,

"I'm still here aren't I? I'm not running, am I?"

Inuyasha slowly walked up to her and leaned his head on her chest, she was higher from sitting on the rock, embracing her. Kagome's breath got short, but she gave an exasperated sigh and laid her head on top of his and surrounded him with her arms. He nuzzled into her. Her smell sent an immediate calm over him.

He held her tighter, trying despratly to hold back her tears. Kagome stroked his silky hair.

"Why do you do this?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper. "I've hurt you…Again! You are supposed to hate me!"

"How could I hate YOU for that? It was only the thing in your body, not your being."

He drew back and looked into her eyes. She smiled and asked,

"What? You think I like you ONLY for your body?"

He smiled and drew her hair behind her ear. She shivered at his touch, but relaxed.

"You are an amazing person, Higurashi Kagome."

She smiled and cupped his face saying.

"No matter what you think, you don't have to be alone through this. I know you feel pain and anger. I can tell. But even though I've never felt like how you feel… You are not alone. I'm here, Inuyasha"

It seemed he only liked his name when she said it. For some reason, under his feeling of comfort was a feeling of anger.

She has no idea what I'm feeling right now… But even after she saw all that stuff and my hurting her, she's here… Holding me (?).'

She drew him in again and nuzzled him but after a while he started to trembling, sobbing, she and said,

"I was so afraid. I was afraid that you turned into that thing and wouldn't come back to me."

Inuyasha's eyes got wide as she continued.

"I was so scared. I think I thought more about you loosing your mind then what you attempted. I felt like you left me alone. I was more scared of you being like that for good and being…alone... I didn't know when it would end- or if!"

She held him tighter.

"I'd rather die then have that feeling again."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes,

"But I almost raped you! I could have killed you!"

"I know." She whimpered, looking down at her knees.

"You know! Then Why…"

"Because…" She hesitated, "Because I refuse to give up on you!."

She said softly.

Inuyasha's chest felt like it was caving in. This had to have been a dream.

"Kagome…"

"I do realize about yesterday. I don't think I've ever been so scared. But yet…But yet… No mater what…"

She looked into his eyes and said,

"I don't think I can give up on you."

Inuyasha didn't know whether to feel like the happiest, luckiest person in the world, or a total ass. She still continued.

"It's hard to explain…Really… But I…"

She couldn't say anymore before she broke into tears and hugged Inuyasha, who was still stiff from shock.

Dammit! Why did she have to be so forgiving! So loving! Then he whispered in a serious matter,

"I don't deserve you. I'm a cold blooded, killing pirate…and you…you are so pure and perfect."

Kagome grabbed his shoulder and shook it.

"Shut up!"

And she grabbed back onto him.

"But I…"

Then she softly said,

"I thought I told you to shut-up!"

He smiled and hugged her tightly. She was so amazing. Then he had a thought that disturbed him. He had to return her in about a month. He was going to loose her. The deal. How could he have forgotten the deal? But he concentrated on the angel that had her arms around him. He'd find a way to keep her longer. He pulled her into the water. She yelped.

"Shimatta! That's cold!"

Inuyasha pulled her into him.Kagome rubbed her hand up and down his back, but when he went a little too far down, she blushed when she realized he was naked. Inuyasha too blushed, but hope she'd continue.

Kagome yawned

"I'm dog ti…oh… I mean I'm very tired because…Because... you weren't there with me. I couldn't sleep."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing! This was a dream! A wonderful dream! After a moment of just holding each other under the waterfall, He drew back and asked,

"Then you forgive me?"

She looked into his eyes with a warm smile, touching his face,

"Yes. Then she looked like she relieved something and looked away.

"It's me that should apologize for it!"

Inuyasha drew her face to look at him,

"Why the HELL would you ever think that?!"

"Because I didn't get you Tetsuaiga fast enough" She whimpered.

"Kagome! Don't you even think that! Never again!"

He sternly, but lovingly said.

"Okay… I guess."

Then he drew her face to his and said,

"Now, shut up!"

He pressed her against him and kissed her extremely passionately. After quite a while, he broke away from her lips just enough to speak. She was going to faint when he said will his lips still touching her's,

"I love you."

She let out an exasperated, shaky breath, with a little whimper. A tear ran down her face she began to tremble and almost fell back till he caught her and proceeded in another passionate kiss. Kagome was returning it happily, her heart thumping. She didn't know how to reply, but somehow it wasn't important then. Almost as if he just wanted her too know that. Inuyasha kept pressing her into him until…

"Ahhhh!" Kagome screamed. "What was that?"

Inuyasha looked away and blushed.

"It was a fish," He lied.

Kagome touched his back. She felt his skin, his touch. She had no clue why she was still there. He was naked! Her morale mind started to nag her.

He looked into her eyes, full of passion. He drew her stray hair behind her ear and gently touched her face. She smiled and touched the hand that was touching her face. She was savoring every touch, every wave of passion. She wanted to just in case a moment came where she'd never feel it again. She leaned her head against his chest. He held her and whispered,

"I'll never leave you again." Then he gave a quiet laugh and said, "We aren't alone anymore, are we?"

She looked up at him. How she missed him, she held him awhile longer till leaving his arms to get to her bag that was on top of the rock. Inuyasha watched her, but then…

"What the…?"

"Just hold still."

She was lathering hair cleanser into his hair. But then she slipped a bit... touching his behind. She panicked but he smiled

"Maybe you should do this yourself!"

She said as her morals were now getting the best of her. She scampered out of the water.

"Kagome? Wait! Please!"

"Finish up! I'll be just right over here."

Inuyasha was quite puzzled, kind of sad she didn't continue, but he had learnt to respect her. He continued to cleanse himself. The pain he felt was lessened, but not gone… But now he realized something.

"I need that treasure map!"

Sango stood at the shore, the surf playing around her ankles. She had learnt about the events yesterday and that Kagome left to search for him. She was worried for her best friend. Why would she do something like that? He tried to rape and kill her, but she still…

"Sango-san?" She heard a familiar male voice behind her. She smiled, looking over her shoulder.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Don't worry, Aino (My love), Kagome-sama is fine. Inuyasha has the Tetsuaiga, so he won't transform…"

"Miroku-san, you have a lot of trust in the Captain and Kagome-chan, don't you?"

"Why? Don't you?"

Sango held his arms tight around her, for both comfort and to keep his hands from wondering.

"I love Kagome-chan. She is my best friend and very much like a sister. If anything happened to her…"

Miroku turned her towards him,

"Sango-san, nothing will happen. I believe in them. Maybe you should too."

Sango looked up at him and smiled with a nod. He drew her in for a kiss, groping her. She smacked him, and then proceeded into the deep, passionate kiss.

In the meadow, Kagome played with Inuyasha's hair and ears. They both didn't get any sleep last night, so they napped in each other's arms in the meadow. They were awake and refreshed, but just kept each other in each other's presence. Kagome tried not to have flashbacks of yesterday, but all that faded when she remembered he told her he loved her. But she didn't reply. How could she?

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up at her.

"Oi?"

"I was told in the Christian Bible that all demons go to hell. Is that true?"

This question shocked Kagome. Was he now worried about his salvation?! Then he asked,

"You are a Christian, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then answer!" He sounded almost panicky

Kagome thought hard till she remembered.

"Well, Inuyasha, REAL demons are angels that fell from heaven with Satan. When the great battle in Heaven happened, 1/3 of the angels turned against God when Satan, the lead angel, wanted to replace Him. God cast them and Satan from heaven. Those are the demons that are condemned. I think your kind of demon is just a label or something- Youkai aren't LITERALLY demons- more like supernatural beings… I guess"

After a moment, Inuyasha asked,

"Can angels mate?"

"I don't know about now, but before the Great Flood, with Noah and everything, there were the Nephailem. They were children of fallen angels and human women. But the Flood wiped them all out. But I doubt that this subject is anything you need to worry about…Why do you ask?"

He grunted and asked,

"Did your dad tell you what the meeting with the leaders is about?"

"No, He said it was none of my concern."

"So you know nothing?"

"Iie"

Inuyasha rolled to his side to face her.

"In a in a month, there will be a meeting about demons, Indians, and Black people. There's talks of "Minorities" having to be licensed or something, but us youkai have the worst end of the deal."

"What?"

"There is a rumor of extermination because some leaders take the demon term from the Bible to use against us."

"Ex... extermination?"

"Hai. They were thinking of going on a mass "witch hunt" to track all the demons and youkai…And execute them."

Kagome was stunned,

"And my father…"

"Was going to agree and vote for the law to be passed"

Kagome tightly covered her mouth and gasped and asked,

"And the deal?"

"The deal was, if he votes against it… I'd return you to him."

"Only a month? I…I…"

She didn't, for some reason, want him to know that she wanted to stay, but she thought of her mother and Souta. Kagome felt tears when she thought of something else.

"That means even Shippou?"

"Yes. Babies, everything. They are hiring mikos and Taijiokus. Like…"

"Sango and I?"

Inuyasha sadly nodded. Kagome got angry.

"But I'm not a miko! I won't be! That goes against what I believe! And… and… Not all youkai are bad! I refuse to be part of it! And you…"

"Even without the law, I'm wanted acrossed the Caribbean and the American coast."

Kagome grabbed onto him and held him. She didn't want the law to be passed…but yet… She didn't…eyes got wide She didn't want to leave him!


	12. Family Affair & a Close Call

Chapter12: Family Affair & a Close Call-

A few days on the sea calmed everybody's nerves, though too everyone's surprise, the captain wants to chase down Kouga's ship too get the treasure map. He was determined. Kagome noticed that when he talked about it, it sounded like it was life and death, not a selfish want. Within a week, Inuyasha had turned from an abusive jerk to a loving protector, from cocky and confident to almost unsure, from selfish to kind. Kagome kept repeating all the major events that have happened in her head. Life was more confusing then ever. Then her lips started to tingle when she remembered when he was lightly touching his lips to hers and whispered,

I love you'

She walked to the bow of the she and looked over the endless horizon of water. Why did he tell her that? He was very open about his feelings for her. Did he expect her to stay with him despite of the deal? What was she going to do? She never wanted to leave him, but yet, she couldn't leave her family to worry about her. But did she love Inuyasha? Did…

"What are you doing?" Sango interrupted her thoughts.

Kagome smiled and replied,

"Just thinking about Inuy… The Captain."

"You know his real name?"

"Yes, But no one else is to know. Has Miroku told you?"

"No. Does he know?"

Kagome panicked, but she didn't want to lie to her best friend.

"Miroku knows, But the Captain probably swore him to secrecy."

"Oh, and you don't need to tell me. But it seems like you've been confused lately, what's going on. Is it the captain?"

Kagome nodded and said,

"When I searched him out after he was full youkai, he…he…"

"He what?"

"He told me he …loved me…" She whispered.

Sango covered her mouth and gasped then asked,

"Do you love him?"

"I know we've have out wonderfully romantic moments and all, but I promised I wouldn't say I love you' to a guy unless I wanted him to be my husband." She said softly.

"But do you love him? You know no matter how much you try, you can't help yourself to love someone."

"Why? Do you love Miroku?" Kagome said with a smart alic look on her face. Sango blushed and fidgeted while saying,

"Maybe."

Kagome laughed at her. After a moment of silence, Kagome said,

"I feel like I'm in the safest place in the world when I'm in his arms. I feel so weak at his touch. I sleep full nights and wake up happy and refreshed when I sleep by his side…"

Sango didn't know whither to be happy or sad. But Kagome started to have tears run down her cheeks and said,

"But in just a few weeks, He has to return us to our family. But… Even after seeing him at his worst… I don't want to leave his side."

"I feel the same for Miroku. It's just our luck that we fell in love with pirates, huh?"

"When Kagome smiled at her, Sango knew the answer she wanted. Sango felt bad for her.

"Sango-san, Kagome-sama! The captain wants a word with all of the crew.

Kagome stood at the Captain's side as he looked over the map.

"We are going to port at San Angelo to stock up on supplies, now we're going to have to st…"

"…Kagome clears her throat

The captain sometimes found Kagome's virtues annoying, but she was more important, but he still had a little annoyance under his voice when he continued,

"…Okay… _Purchase_ some supplies for our voyage to Isle Del quarto Almas."

Kagome swallowed really hard and asked,

"You know what that means?"

Inuyasha gave a cocky half smile and said,

"Well, M'lady, I very well can't be a good pirate without knowing Español. It means Island of the 4 souls.'"

Kagome just smiled. He was still looking for the jewel. But for what? Samuel used his charcoal and compass to re calculate the charter route from San Angelo to Isle Del Quarto Alamas (I do know conversational Spanish BTW).

"Well, Sango and I have to go fix supper for you gentlemen, May we take our leave, Captain?"

Kagome politely asked, in what Inuyasha found adorable, Japanese accent. He smiled and nodded. She bowed and said,

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, senchou-sama (Thank you very much, Captain)" And she and Sango left.

All the men smiled at the captain.

Kagome was in a daze while she was preparing the food. Thank God her subconscious mind knew what to do. Did he really love her, or was it just somehow a gentle lust that he thought was love? And next time that he'd turn into a youkai, would he kill her? For some reason the thought of leaving him was worse too think about. Sango couldn't help but to notice her friend's blank expression. She too, was in a bit of a daze about Miroku. She admitted to herself that she was in love with him, but she wouldn't tell him. It'd make it harder to leave. She also was happy that Miroku didn't imply sex, he totally respected her. She sincerely thanked God for it. Kagome went topside to ring the bell, but the whole crew was already in front of the galley door. Then Charley said in a very guilty voice,

"We smelt the food…"

All Kagome could do was smile and show them inside.

Kagome sat by the captain. He gave her a loving gaze and she gushed, her face bright red. Sango and Miroku giggled, though not in any different of a position. But something unexpected happened. Accidentally, Kagome dropped some butter on the captain's lap. She quickly apologized. She got nervous when he gave a mischievous grin.

Oh No!' she said in her mind.

With a smile, he took his finger and wiped gravy down her face. Everyone, including him, chuckled. They looked down the table to see that Miroku did the same to Sango.

"Food fight!" Paul yelled.

Right then food was flying everywhere, people where stuffing other's faces into their plates, the captain got gravy in Sango's hair. Sango chased him around with the whole friggin' gravy boat! Miroku dumped a pitcher of grog (Pirate's version of ale) over Kagome's head. This continued for a good hour.

The whole crew was worn out. The captain, ordered that all crew members, including himself, clean the galley and themselves. The galley and themselves were the cleanest things on the ship. Kagome laid on the captain's bed. She looked up at the ceiling, which had a mural of ships and wind and clouds and beautiful scenery. She thought about her life. How many places she'd been to. In just 16 years of her life. Japan, China, every country that was on the African coastline, England, France, St Augustine (Florida), then for the past 3 weeks, sailing around the Caribbean Sea with Captain Hanyou and his crew. She never did find out his last name.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered as he entered his quarters.

Kagome just smile with a little "Mmh" of recognition. Inuyasha smiled and sat at her side.

"What are you doing?"

She smiled and said,

"Just thinking about what kind of life I've led. I've been to at least 20 countries and yawn"

Inuyasha yawned too. Pesky contagious yawns! After starring into each other's eyes, Inuyasha smiled as he beheld "his angel", but then the smile faded as he realized something. He couldn't give Kagome up. For anything or to anyone…Even her family. But what about her? She hasn't returned his I love you', but she was young and unsure. He would die for her. He NEEDED her. He needed the jewel.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Are you happy with me?"

Kagome smiled and put her hand on his, nervous of what he was going to say. But she replied,

"Yes, very much so."

The Inuyasha kissed her hand and looked into her eyes,

"If your Father breaks the deal, would you stay with me, or go on your own with Sango."

"Are you inviting me to stay with you?"

Inuyasha blushed and smiled,

"Pretty much, M'lady."

Kagome got a knot in her stomach. He just, in a round about way, told her he wanted her to stay. She was torn. She knew she wanted to stay with him, but wanted to be with her family. She pictured her mother crying every night over her safety. She gave a sad look that Inuyasha misinterpreted.

"I should go now."

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

Inuyasha walked out of the quarters without a word. Kagome rolled over. Thinking really hard.

Inuyasha stared over the sea. Was he a fool? Did he fall in love with someone who didn't love him back? Is Kagome too young to understand? No, she was 16, a lot of his family and friends married at 16. His grandfather and grandmother on his human mother's side married at 17 and are still happily married. Marriage? Was he seriously thinking about marriage? He knew Kagome wouldn't stay with him otherwise. But would her family except him? His thoughts were interrupted by arms around his waist and a head leaning on his shoulder blade.

"I'd stay with you."

Was all she said. He turned around to look at her. Not until he got the jewel and after the government meeting would he ask her to stay for good. He looked into her eyes then embraced her. They held eachother in the evening's sunlight and the cool sea breeze gentley dancing around them.

They docked at San Angelo just after dawn. Kagome and Sango were sent to the market to get food and a dress each. They dressed in disguises so they wouldn't be recognized, not like they wanted to be or anything. The men were tempted to pillage the beautiful port town, but kept their composure. Inuyasha would discreetly follow Kagome around, trying to keep himself calm when a man would bow or tip his hat. For some odd reason, it seemed the men in this town had a fascination with Asian women. Inuyasha trusted Kagome and went to the local pub to have a drink or two.

Kagome and Sango went into the local import ladies' shop. They had elaborate ballroom type gowns that Kagome remembered she would wear at royal balls and diplomatic events. She was looking for something a bit more affordable and comfortable. She was unaware she was closely being watched. After Kagome and Sango got their new dresses, they were stopped by a tall beautiful man in white formal wear and white hair to his knees. Kagome also found he had amber eyes. His features were eerily common to her hanyou captain.

In a mono-toned, extremely low voice he said, "Excuse me ladies."

Kagome saw his nose move. He just sniffed them as he went by. They looked at eachother and shrugged before they heard a women scream and a loud disturbance down a few buildings. Sango and Kagome panicked as they followed the commotion. It was in the pub. They ran inside to find the place in shambles. No one was dead, but all except for 6 men, were either unconscious or seriously injured. All of a sudden the whole pub went silent as they saw the 2 steaming women stand right inside the entrance with their hands on their hips. Inuyasha had someone up by their collar, Miroku had someone in a headlock, and Charley, Samuel, Paul and Henry just stood and stared at them. Everyone dropped their victims and walked out of the pub, trying to avoid the looks of the extremely angry women.

"You look nice, my love." Miroku quickly said, dodging Sango.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was wearing her new dress. She had her face scrunched up with one brow arched. Inuyasha thought she looked absolutely adorable and beautiful. He didn't know whether to be scared or smile. He carefully walked around them. The girls followed them out but bumped into the man they saw earlier.

"You are Higurashi Kagome, right?" He asked in Japanese.

Kagome and Sango looked at him with horror but lied,

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong people."

She smiled and tried to go around him, but he grabbed her arm. She gave him a cold look while trying to pull herself away.

"You can't lie to me. You smell like your father."

Kagome tried to pull away and snapped,

"How dare you grab a lady in such a matter you…What did you say?"

He then said coldly,

"You smell like Sir Higurashi. He told…"

"Sesshomaru! Let go of her!"

Inuyasha jumped out in front of Kagome.

Sesshomaru flatly said,

"Oh look who it is! Hello, brother!"

Kagome and Sango said in unison,

"Brother?"

Then Miroku corrected them,

"Half brother, actually. Sesshomaru is full youkai".

Sesshomaru eyed Inuyasha, who as usual had that cocky, confident look on his face. All of a sudden, Sesshomaru ran off, Inuyasha hot on his trail,

"Get back here, bastard!"

Kagome chased after them, Sango followed, so did everyone else.

They arrived right between the jungle and town to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in a full out fight. Kagome had never seen Inuyasha move like he did. He bounced off stuff like he was made of rubber; He jumped in at least 40 ft bounds. His brother had the same abilities. Kagome stared in awe as she watched her gentleman caller fight in ways no human could. Then he drew Tetsuaiga. Miroku told the girls too stand back. Sesshomaru drew out Toukijin (the fang of the demon that broke Tetsuaiga in the anime).

"What's that sword?" Sango asked Miroku, himself protectively in front of the girls.

"That sword is the only sword that is of any matched to Tessaiga, except it can't…"

Kagome then asked,

"Can't do what?"

Miroku saw Inuyasha raise his sword. He pushed the girls back a bit.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha shouted

Kagome stared in wonder as 5 streaks of what looked like bright yellow fire, spread out toward Sesshomaru, who barely escaped it.

"You disgusting half-breed! You are a disgrace to the family!"

"At least I don't wear father's skin like a fashion accessory!"

Kagome was confused, and then Sango said,

"It is tradition in Youkai families that the oldest son wears the father's pelt."

"The Captain's father had fur?"

"Yes."

"Well, if the captain's father had fur then… He was **_really_** a DOG youkai!"

Miroku explained more as the battle between brothers continued.

"A youkai's true form is the youkai it's self, but they can take human form, and sometimes they fall in love with humans."

"So the captain's brother really looks like a dog?"

"Yep, a 30 ft to the withers, dog (withers is the bump between the shoulders. Usually dogs, horses, ect are measure by the height from the ground to the withers, not the top of the head… FYI, LOL).

Kagome gasped,

"And the captain?"

"Oh, he's in his true form."

They watched as huge flashes of light illuminated when the swords would strike eachother. But then Lawmen on horseback showed up. Sesshomaru stopped the fight. Kagome ran to Inuyasha and hid behind him. Sesshomaru sneered at Inuyasha.

"Have you really sunk that low as to train and brainwash your hostages?"

But unlike Kagome, Sango stood in front of the rest of the crew, demanding them to stay back. This was 100 against their pirate nature, but these women were too high strung to argue with, not to mention they were the captain and 1st mate's girls.

"Governor, do you want use to arrest these thieves?"

The General of the troop asked.

"Governor?" Kagome asked

Sesshomaru mounted an all white Pasa Fino (Spanish breed) horse. Three guards tried to sneak up on Inuyasha Till Kagome stomped in front of the Captain and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sneered at her as the General said in a happy voice.

"Come, M'lady, your father is anxious for your return. She heard Sango scream. 2 guards were trying to pry Miroku and Sango apart, Sango in tears. Kagome stood up straight and said,

"I demand you let them go at once, General!"

The general looked at her confused,

"Beg your pardon, M'lady?"

"Kagome…" The Inuyasha said threw his teeth.

"Shut-Up!" Snapped at him. Sesshomaru and the generaland everyone else looked at eachother in shock. She continued,

"As a diplomat, my father should be full aware to follow through with negotiations!"

"But, M'lady! This pirate… these men…"

"What about them?"

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she acted like a true, strong leader.His jaw dropped.

The guard looked at Inuyasha and he shrugged.

"M'lady, these roughens are all charged with countless offenses, they need to be in our custody."

Then Sesshomaru commanded,

"Ignore the girl and arrest them!"

"How dare you! I thought you were in politics, besides, you know about the law that will be discussed, correct?"

Sesshomaru started to surround her on his horse,

"I'm full and well aware of it!"

"But you are full youkai!"

The general tried to speak, but Kagome said firmly,

"As a diplomat, my father has to follow through on the agreement! You will see Sango and I at the meeting!"

"But, M'lady… You father…"

"Tell my father I'm doing fine and that it's his fault I'm this stubborn!"

A few people chuckled at that. The general tried to move his horse, but Kagome forcefully grabbed the bridal.

Sesshomaru said,

"If you wish, we can arrest you too."

Then Kagome went straight up to his horse.

"Kagome!"

"Not now!!!!!!! Captain!"

Sesshomaru looked down at her with a cold, high and mighty look but that didn't stop Kagome from her roll.

"You are wrong, sir, you can't arrest me because my father represents another country! Diplomatic Immunity. I call it now!"

"But what about these roughens?"

Kagome walked up to the general and whispered in his ear. Not even Inuyasha could hear. Then the General commanded them to let them go. Everyone was awfully curious as to what Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was curious. Kagome looked at him and stuck her nose in there air while walking away.

"You heard what he said! Let them go!" Kagome said sternly.

They all gathered around Kagome, the captain at her side. Sesshomaru then said,

"I will report to your father and family you are doing well, but I'm not sure Lord Naraku will be as pleased."

Kagome shot a look at him and said in almost a panic,

"Naraku? What does he have anything to do with this?"

Sesshomaru just rode off, the small army following them. Kagome became pale and started to feel queasy. Sango ran to her side.

"Don't worry, M'lady!"

Inuyasha looked angry and asked,

"Who the hell is Naraku?"

Kagome leaned on Sango. Sango then replied,

"Not a good man. He's awful ad has had his eye on Kagome since she was around 13.

"That pervert!" Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome and placed her on his back.

"Inuyasha?" She weakly said.

She must have been worn out from that performance she just gave. Inuyasha squeezed her hands after they her clamped around his neck.

Whoever this Naraku is, he will never lay one finger on Kagome,"

He started too bound off back to the ship,

She's mine!'

Kagome tried to avoid Inuyasha, afraid that he was mad at her. She sat at the back of the ship, looking down.

"Kagome?" He said as he came up from behind her.

"I'm sorry." She squeaked.

"What for?" He asked in shock.

"For back there. I probably embarrassed you quite a bit- being the most dangerous, evil, infamous pirate in the world' and all order you around and…"

Inuyasha took her chin to look into his eyes.

"I do admit it will take a bit for my pride to recover, but you saved everybody's lives today. They might get just a prison sentence, but I have a reward for me dead or alive…preferably dead."

Kagome looked away, but the Inuyasha asked,

"What did you tell the general?"

Kagome's stomach got tide into knots.

"Well, let me tell you everything, because I need your help…"

"You told him that you'd set up a trap, didn't you?"

"That's why I need your help! How are we going to do this? I'm sorry! It was the first thing to come to mind… I…"

"Are you outta your bloody mind!?"

Kagome shut up right away and froze.

"Do you realize how many lawmen are going to be there? There will be royal guards of all the countries involved, not too mention local authorities!"

"They would have been there anyway with your deal with my father and plus the plan is not prepared! They'd have to talk to me after my father has me back! So you can get away."

She saw the look on his face. She realized what she had said and she touched his face.

"If anything happened to you, I couldn't live with myself."

He looked at her caring eyes. But he had another though in his head,

I'd rather get captured and die then leave without you.'

He then asked,

"Who is Naraku?"

Kagome looked out to the sea and growled,

"The sickest, most evil- more evil than you- no offense…"

"None taken"

"…But he's had his eyes on me for ages. At A Royal ball in England, he filled up my dance card and I had to dance with him for hours. When he touches me, I felt this evil presence about him and he looks me up and down and…"

"Is he ugly or something?"

Kagome blushed and said,

"Not exactly, but he has a very very ugly heart. Plus I think you are better looking."

Inuyasha smiled and jabbed her in the rib, making her scream, then laugh.

"That makes feel a whole lot better, but…"

Kagome looked at him as he said,

"He might as well accept the fact that he will never touch you again."

She didn't know what he meant, though she had an idea but all thoughts scattered when he gave her a super deep kiss. She sank into his arms and held onto him, letting his kiss take control over her mouth and neck.


	13. Getting the Map Back

Chapter 13: Getting the Map Back-

Another night on the ship. As usual, the crew, which now included Kagome and Sango, danced and sang to sea shanties; a tradition Sango and Kagome started a while ago. Inuyasha watched Kagome smile, dancing happily with Sango, singing along to the words. The light from the small, steel barrel fire lit up her eyes. It brought back memories of the night he kidnapped her. Even then, she was brave and stubborn. Now look at her. He was glad he picked that ship. Sure, there were other ships with government officials, but he somehow knew that one had to be it. She smiled at him. He felt his heart skip a beat. Though they had been "courting"- I guess would be best to describe it- for about 2 weeks now, everything still felt like it was new. He loved her so much, but patiently waited for her "I love you"…If she was going to say it. Charley, Henry, Paul, and Samuel started to sing a well knowing sea ballad. Miroku was on the accordion. Sango sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. It created a very romantic atmosphere. Inuyasha watched Kagome sit and place her hands onto her knees and gaze at the stars. He walked over to her and reached out to her. She looked up at him. How did plain, little Kagome end up with, what she thought, the most gorgeous man on the face of the planet She wiped the "end up" from her mind. Truth is she didn't know what she was doing. She was just going along with the flowing currents of her heart, just avoiding the tributaries that would send her into dangerous rapids. She blushed and took his hand. He pulled her up quickly against him. It took both their breaths away. After looking deeply into her eyes, he led her to the back of the ship, where they were out of the fire light, but still heard the music. Inuyasha grabbed her waist and hand, starting to lead her into a slow, formal dance (Imagine kind of dancing in the ballroom scene dance in "Beauty & the Beast (Disney)). He looked into her starlit eyes as he spun her around. She looked into his amber eyes with wonder and kept asking herself, "Why? How?" Though it was just the 5 men singing and an accordion, she could have sworn she heard a full orchestra in the background. She blushed at what her mother told her,

"When you're in love, you'll hear a violin."

She started to tense up when she thought,

**_A_**violin? I hear a whole bloomin' orchestra!'

He drew her to his chest. Should she say it? She wanted to- Oh how she wanted to! But she swore to God and herself she wouldn't say it unless he was the guy she was going to marry, and she wasn't too sure about that. Finally the song ended. Inuyasha held Kagome until Kagome said,

"Look! Right up there!"

"Huh?"

Kagome pointed,

"It's the North Star!"

Inuyasha looked. Sure enough, she remembered. He looked down at her while she looked up at the stars like a little child. He just held her, taking in every scent and wave of emotion.

Kouga looked carefully at the map he acquired from Inuyasha. He was bandaged up pretty good, but now he was more determined than ever of getting Kagome. Letting her be with someone as dangerous as that animal was too much to bear. He will find her and the treasure, and then he'd live high and mighty like a powerful prince. He couldn't get Kagome off of his mind. Her scent, her attitude, the feel of her body. He needed her back and too kill Inu-koro as fast as he could. Not only because of Kagome, but he killed all but two of his crew. Ginta and Hakkaku. But Kagome was the real motivation. But what about his youkai form. He'd make sure he had his sword first. But he was prepared and ready. And Kagome WILL be his mate. Once he got a hold of the Shikon no Tama, nothing would get in his way.

Inuyasha looked over the ocean with the moon barely above the horizon, shining on the water. Kagome had already gone to bed. His thoughts were confused. He tried to think about being a ruthless pirate, being part monster and being in love with Kagome. She still hadn't returned the I love you'. She was 16 and he soon would be turning 19 in a matter of months. But he was in love with Kikyou at 13, purposed to her when he was 15. It sounded silly to him now, but still he missed Kikyou. He always will. But, what about Kagome? Would she be able to stay with him? The fear of losing her was worse then the fear of death. What exactly would he wish on the Shikon no Tama? Anything to keep Kagome. He held his head,

"All I can think about is Kagome! Doshiou? (What do I do?)"

Then he heard and smelled her behind him. He quickly turned around. Kagome couldn't help that with him standing in front of the Harvest moon, his hair sparking like fresh fallen snow in the moonlight float past him as he quickly turned around, his amber eyes seeming iridescent took her breath away. She stared at him with awe as he stared back at her, he was the most beautiful creature she'd ever seen. Looking at her instanced stare, he felt his breath starting to get short. Looking at her standing there, that sweet innocent face with those big brown eyes. He imagined his life without her. There was no life. Some how he'd keep her. Then he asked,

"What are you doing up here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Her voice sent tingles up and down his spine. He slowly walked up to her and looked into her eyes. She had a shy, embarrassed, but yet passionate look on her face. He slowly drew her head into his chest and started to run his claws through her hair, which she brushed right before bed. She wrapped her arms around him, listening to his heart and taking in his smell. He nuzzled into her hair and neck, inhaling her in. She knew something was troubling him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"Why couldn't you sleep? What's troubling you?"

Inuyasha's eyes got wide. How was he going to answer? If he told her the truth, would she get scared and not want anything to do with him? He sighed. Kagome wanted to hear it. Somehow, in the bottom of her heart, she wanted to hear him say,

I was thinking about how I don't want you to go. I need you to stay'

But instead his answer was,

"Nothing's troubling me. I just got a headache and came up here to get some air."

He felt a slight disappointment in her "Oh…"

He held her tighter, kissing her on top of the head and saying,

"Go on to bed. I will be the…"

"No."

Kagome interrupted him, he looked down at her with shock.

"No…just…hold whisper me, please"

Inuyasha didn't know what to make of it, but all he could do is just to hold her and smile.

Kagome woke up with the sun completely rose. She heard yelling, seagulls, and bells. She threw on her robe and took a peek outside. They were at a port! Docked, the crew carried stuff on and off the boat. Inuyasha stood up straight in a dashing Pirate captain's outfit. Kagome smiled as she watched him catch her scent and look at her. He smiled and said,

"Ah, my sleeping beauty has risen!"

Kagome yawned and looked around.

"What's going on?"

She wearily asked. Inuyasha smiled and walked up to her, grabbing her arms and said with a smile,

"Get dressed my dear, we have shopping to do!"

Kagome's eyes got wide,

"Shopping?"

Soon Sango was in to help her into on of her nicer dresses Inuyasha had bought for her recently. As Inuyasha was about to walk in, he stopped and heard the girls talking…

"Kagome, has he said it to you again?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"No, I don't know if he will."

"Why not?"

Kagome sighed,

"Because he's waiting for me to return it"

Inuyasha got a lump in his throat.

"You haven't returned it?"

Kagome made a vocalized sigh,

"I want to…"

Inuyasha smiled, his heart beating faster.

"…but you know I'm only going to say it to the man I know for certain I'm spending the rest of my life- or his life- with. I don't know if I can stay with the Captain because…"

She trailed off into silence before saying

"…But… I want to say I want to stay with you, I want…sigh

Inuyasha started to get dizzy. Was his hearing okay? Then he heard the dreaded word,

"But…"

He had a shot of fear. Sango repeated her,

"But…"

"But what about my family? I love my mother and my brother! I'm finding it hard to forgive my father though. But I can just imagine my mother cry every night… Worried… about me"

Inuyasha looked to the floor, feeling a bit ashamed and sad, but he heard Sango ask.

"When we go back, lets tell them that we fell in love and to be happy for us! Miroku asked me to bear his children, but I of course said that would require marriage, and we agreed that if things work out, we'd get married!"

Kagome smiled and said,

"I'm very happy for you Sango…"

Kagome looked down and wanted to cry,

"Do you really think my family would accept me marrying a half-demon pirate that has the worst reputation of all the world?! Plus my father wants to kill all demons and half-demons anyway. He never let me marry Hanyou…"

Inuyasha's heart was beating out of control. If everything works out well… she'd marry him! He had never been so happy… but yet so sad. He could never stay with her. They were practically star-crossed lovers. He couldn't have her…unless…

Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku walked up the boardwalk to the carpenter's shop, since Kouga's ship was barely staying afloat. As he looked up a ways, he saw them. He dragged the other two behind a corner with him.

"Chotto, Kouga! What the…"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kouga interrupted a bewildered Ginta.

He watched carefully as his beautiful women was smiling and laughing, her arm hooked to the monster he hated. He heard about Youkai Inuyasha trying to rape her. But still, she chose to be with him. He growled.

"Oi, Kouga, Isn't that Kagome-neisan?"

Kouga hit Hakkaku over the head and growled,

"I told you to shut up!"

Kouga listened in…

"Oh Captain! This is beautiful!"

She said as he put a diamond necklace around her neck. The merchants eyeing him, recognizing him from previous pillages, wondering why he's entertaining this plain girl instead.

"Do you like it?"

He asked in her ear sending shivers up her spine.

Kouga growled louder.

Kagome just smiled and cleared her throat…as well as her thoughts. Not too bad of thoughts!

Inuyasha gave the merchants money and put the necklace on Kagome, making her tremble on purpose by breathing on her neck and whispering in her ear.

"Here you go… It's yours"

Kagome wondered where he got the money, but realized he probably had a lot from the last pillage and the money already on the Baryon's ship. She also looked up to see men replacing their sails (remember they had to use their clothes to patch it?). The She noticed Inuyasha with his nose in the air and asked,

"What is it?"

Kouga finally revealed himself.

"Hey! Inu-Koro! Over here!"

Inuyasha started to growl like a dog.

"What are you doing here you wimpy wolf?"

Kagome hid behind Inuyasha, grabbing onto his coat.

"I'm here for revenge and my women!"

Inuyasha held Kagome against him and barked,

"She's not yours!"

Kouga looked at Kagome's angry, but scared look. Kouga looked concerned and asked,

"Kagome, my dear, has this Inu-koro done anything to harm you?"

Kagome forced a smile on her face and said,

"No, I'm fine Kouga-kun."

They both had confused looks on their faces. Inuyasha for her calling him "kun" and Kouga for his status dropping from "sama" to "kun". It kind of hurt him really. Inuyasha held her tighter, growling louder. The people around surrounded at a distance.

"Stay away from her! You can't have her. And I want the map back!"

Kouga stood with a cocky smile.

"Why don't we trade? Kagome for the map?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome growled and yelled,

"No!"

Kouga got in attack form.

"Then I'll have to take her by force!"

Inuyasha shoved Kagome behind him and drew Tetsuaiga, making the crowd gasp.

"Not in this lifetime you wimpy wolf!"

But then Kouga said something that really got Inuyasha going. Kouga yelled to Kagome,

"You are still pure right? I only like virgins."

Kagome growled at him then Inuyasha growled,

"..Teme…"

And lunged at him,

"You are going to regret even meeting her!"

Then Kouga lunged for him while saying,

"Life without Kagome is worse then death!"

Inuyasha yelled, forgetting about Kagome's presents.

"That's my line, bastard!"

Kagome all of a sudden had tears running from her eyes and whispered,

"He really thinks that?"

She didn't know whether be happy or depressed. Inuyasha smelt saline. He mentally slapped himself, and knocked Kouga against the wall. He looked over at the docks to spot Kouga's ship. I looked pathetic! He looked back at Kagome with a helpless look on his face and leaped for Kouga's ship to get the map. People stared at her, a girl saying,

"They are fighting for hand of this plain girl?"

Kagome gave a frustrated smile (Picture the smile from episode 82, when Inuyasha was bugging her while she was studying). But her head was still swimming with his words.

The fight started to get very serious on the ship. Kouga had grabbed his musket and was shooting at Inuyasha, who quickly dodges the exploding pellets. Inuyasha kept slicing toward him with Tetsuaiga, but he too was fast. They were bounced around the ship like rubber balls. Of the masts, sails, banisters, the helm, they chased eachother. Kouga stopped him and said.

"You can't have the map, or Kagome! Kagome was meant for me!"

Inuyasha scuffed,

"Keh!"

Then he said,

"You don't know anything about her! When's her birthday? Where is she from? What's her favorite color, food, sea shanty? You know nothing about her!"

Kouga looked puzzled and yelled,

"And I suppose you do?"

Inuyasha smiled with pride.

"Yes, as a matter of a fact I do!"

Kouga then yelled,

"I love her! I don't have to know trivial things to know that?"

"But she doesn't love you!"

Then Kouga said in a snobby voice,

"Oh! So she's confessed her love to you?"

That hit Inuyasha hard. His hurt face turned into determination.

"Enough with this!"

Inuyasha yelled as he dove into the captain's quarters, where the map was spread out on the table. He grabbed it and bounded out and over Kouga. Kouga shot him in the arm, which hurt like hell, but didn't stop him. He bounded off of the ship and onto the mainland. Kagome ran up to him when she saw him kneel and holding his arm.

"Stand back Kagome!"

Kouga yelled to her, aiming his musket at Inuyasha. She stood in front of him, spread eagle and yelled,

"No, Kouga-kun! I won't let you kill him!"

Kouga smile, jumped in front of her, taking her hands and said,

"Kagome, my dear, you don't have to protect this monster. But to show such devotion is…is…"

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsuaiga and grabbed Kagome out of Kouga's grip, and then he grabbed Kouga by the collar, raising him up.

"Stay away from Kagome!"

Kouga smiled and said,

"Inu-Koro, what makes you think you can stop me?"

The smile Inuyasha gave would have sent the Devil himself running for cover. Inuyasha slammed hung Kouga on a tree branch like a jacket on a hook by his vest. Inuyasha yelled him by the throat. He gagged out,

"Why don't you just kill me?"

Inuyasha scuffed,

"Keh! I would, but killing you in front of Kagome isn't right."

Inuyasha let him go. Kouga struggled, swinging himself, cursing.

"Hey! Wimpy Wolf! Don't use such profanities in a lady's presence!

Inuyasha yelled, winking at Kagome. She looked away, smiling and blushing. Some of the townspeople chuckled. Inuyasha started to walk away when Kouga yelled.

"This isn't over Inu-koro! I will get my women and my map back!"

Inuyasha smiled that same evil smile, Kagome shivered. Inuyasha turned around and asked.

"Is that so?"

Kouga then yelled.

"Baka Inu-koro! You will see me again! I guarantee it!"

The townspeople and Kagome gasped as Inuyasha drew Tetsuaiga.

"Captain! Don't!"

Kagome pleaded.

Inuyasha walked up to the struggling Kouga.

"Well, you wimpy wolf, how can you do it without a ship?"

Kouga suddenly when pale.

Inuyasha faced Kouga's ship and yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Kaze no Kizu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kouga watched in horror as 3 yellow striped raced for his ship. In a glow of yellow light, Kouga's ship almost completely disintegrated. The townspeople stood silent. Kouga was in shock.

"Keh!"

Inuyasha sheathed Tetsuaiga.

"Serves you right BAKA!"

Once again he turned around to join Kagome, but Kouga started to yell, cursing merciless. Inuyasha turned and smacked him. Kouga stared at him. Inuyasha growled.

"What did I say about cursing in front of Kagome?"

"Since when did you fing care?"

smack!

"What the f…"

smack

Kouga growled. Inuyasha then asked,

"Are you done?"

Kouga just growled.

Inuyasha joined Kagome. Kouga started up again. Inuyasha growled and reached for Tetsuaiga, but Kagome grabbed his hand and said,

"Just let the poor creature be." Inuyasha smiled and turned to Kouga. Thinking that Kagome wasn't paying attention, he mouthed,

"Baka! Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka… ITA!!!"

He looked to see Kagome's angry face. Inuyasha smiled. Kouga just yelled for them as Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha back and they leaped off back to the ship.

Kagome stood at the helm, keeping her eyes on the compass, but still thinking about what Inuyasha said at his duel with Kouga. About how to him, death was better then living without her. She felt bad.

He feels so strongly about this!'

She for a moment thought about living without Inuyasha. She pictured him sailing off without her, never to see her again. She felt the same way.

I can't do this? Why did I have to fall in love with _him_ of all people?!'

She knew it was too late. Finally she looked up and put a hand on her heart,

"Dearest Kami-sama (God),"

She whispered under her breath,

"Please let this all work out. I pray for… you know what's on my heart. Please guide me. I want to stay with Inuyasha. Please, if it be your will, that I stay with him! Please Shu-sama (Lord)! I pray this more than any prayer for myself. Let it be your will. I love you. Amen".

Kagome had always relied on God since she was little. She always talked to Him. When she was a prisoner, she knew she could find comfort in Him. But she also knew she had to be alert. God can answer prayers directly, but most of the time, He sets up paths, or choices. You have to be alert and watch for the signs or you will miss the chance to go down the right path to your answered prayer (A/N: I know this from experience.) She sighed and stared out onto the open sea


	14. The Report and Inuyasha's Past

Chapter 14: The Report and Inuyasha's Past-

Sesshomaru walked in dignified stature, dressed in all white, down the plank onto the dock. There awaited officials waiting to escort him and his waiting wife, Rin, to the Parliament to meet with the others awaiting the news on Kagome and Sango. Rin greeted him eagerly,

"Welcome back Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed as she bowed. Sesshomaru gave her a solemn smile, an embrace and a kiss,

"Thank you my love. I missed you."

He said in an almost mono-toned, but honest voice. She smiled and hung onto his arm. He smiled down at her.

"Sir, the Governor and the others are awaiting us."

A young man in his early 20's said as he saluted.

Sesshomaru nodded and took Rin's hand,

"Come, my dear, I've got important engagements to attend."

Rin just smiled at her sweet, beautiful husband as he helped her into the carriage.

Mr. Higurashi paced in front of Naraku's desk. Naraku just watched him until he said,

"Higurashi-sama."

Mr. Higurashi looked at the annoyed look on Naraku's face and stood still, but said,

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm just…"

"Anxious to hear about Kagome-sama, as am I."

Mr. Higurashi asked,

"Are you going to execute that Silver Hanyou character when we catch him?"

Naraku rose and smiled as he looked out the window.

"Don't worry, Higurashi-sama, He'll get what's coming to him. That fiend had my future bride. I won't tolerate any…"

"Excuse me sirs,"

A young man in blue said as he saluted,

"Lord Sesshomaru has arrived."

Mr. Higurashi was anxious but knew as a gentleman, he'd have to keep composure. He looked at Naraku, who looked calm, but had an anxious aura around him. Yes, Mr. Higurashi planned for Naraku to be Kagome's husband. He's powerful and strong. That's what his daughter deserved.

Sesshomaru almost glided as he walked toward Gov. Naraku and Mr. Higurashi. The General that was present for the encounter of the Captain/ Kagome was right behind Sesshomaru.

"Well? What's the news on my daughter?"

Mr. Higurashi asked with sad, pleading eyes.

The general smiled and said,

"She perfectly fine. She was…"

Sesshomaru cut in.

"Don't hide the truth from Mr. Higurashi, General."

The general blinked twice.

"Sir?"

He was quite confused.

Sesshomaru continued.

"As expected, your daughter is in ragged conditions. She's dressed in rags, in chains and looked like she had a black eye."

Mr. Higurashi stumbled back while Naraku growled,

"Then why didn't you do something about it?"

Sesshomaru had a, "As a matter of fact" tone to his voice.

"Because it's going to be much easier if we wait for him here."

The general looked at the pained looks of Mr. Higurashi and Gov. Naraku.

"That was a bad excuse, Sesshomaru."

Naraku billowed as he sneered.

It didn't faze Sesshomaru in the slightest bit. He decided to deepen the wound for his brother.

"But I'm not the one to tell half- truths. I don't mean to worry you, but he also has a reputation of taking advantage of women, some say he ra…"

"Don't! No more!"

Mr. Higurashi pleaded as he held his head. Naraku closed his fists and said,

"I want him dead! Got that? And if he shows up here alive, plan for an execution. He better not have touched MY Kagome."

"I'll do the best that I can, sir."

Sesshomaru said very coolly.

"You better as you will be killed with all the rest of the youkai scum of the earth!" Naraku yelled.

"Yes, sir," Sesshomaru sneered, "and I'm sorry you had to hear about the horrible conditions your daughter is…"

Mr. Higurashi waved his hand and slowly started to walk away. Naraku walked up to Sesshomaru.

"Do you think He'll make the right choice now?"

The general was quite confused, but Sesshomaru dismissed him before turning back to Naraku.

"I don't now if this is enough to get him to change his vote. Humans tend to have large hearts for loved ones. But at least this guarantees a death for Inuyasha."

Naraku looked at the direction Mr. Higurashi went.

"I may not be human, but Kagome belongs to me. Make sure that stupid brother of yours doesn't lay a finger on her!"

Sesshomaru sneered at him before turning around, saying,

"Half brother."

Kagome laid in bed next to Inuyasha. She couldn't sleep. The meeting was only 3 days away. They had to postpone the treasure hunt till after then, but she had an uneasy feeling. If anything was going to separate her from Inuyasha, it would happen then. She dreaded that day. She was in a tight position. She wanted to run away with Inuyasha, but not only would her family miss her, Inuyasha and her would be hunted down till death,and if he showed up with her, he'd be arrested and put to death! She began to sweat, but she heard Inuyasha do a high pitched groan then growl. She looked over at him. He was twitching and making little noises. She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh.

He's dreaming! He sounds just like a dog!'

She giggled in her mind. But then he calmed down and sighed. Kagome just watched him sleep. She didn't see how someone as plain as her caught the heart of such a man. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't glamorous, and she wasn't even fit to be a subject of a painting. Artists told her she was to plain and they needed prettier women. But look at her now. She was lying in the same bed as a beautiful silver-haired half dog youkai. He was beyond description in her mind. He had very soft features for a rough n' tumble pirate. But she was a Lady, a courtier of the royal court. She never liked to think of herself so high and mighty though. Inuyasha began to moan, but this time she could tell he began a nightmare. He began to sweat and his eyebrows furrowed. Kagome debated whether to wake him up or not. But then her heart fell when she heard him started to whisper.

"…Kikyou…Kikyou! My love! I… Kik…you!..."

Kagome started to wonder whether he was having a nightmare or not. She felt angry. She felt jealous. In a furry, she grabbed her robe and walked on deck. Luckily, twilight started to show on the horizon.

Inuyasha woke up with a smile and reached over to hug and kiss Kagome, but he grabbed blankets and kissed a pillow. He almost had a sense of panic. He ran out to on deck and had a sigh of relief. She was at the bow of the ship, in her robe and her hair surrounding her as the sea breeze danced around her. She looked beautiful. He quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist while putting his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent in while moaning,

"Why are up out here so early my…"

All of a sudden Kagome tugged out of his embrace and brushed right pasted him. He was very confused. He rushed to step right in front of her.

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

Miroku was with Sango, Charley and Paul having a conversation when he started to hear Inuyasha's panic with Kagome's mood. He began to watch them…

Kagome tried to dodge him, but he was too fast. Finally he took her by her shoulders and said,

"Tell me what the hell's wrong with you!"

She looked at him shocked for a second but then quickly yanked herself out of his grip while yelling,

"Who's Kikyou?"

Inuyasha felt like an arrow shot through his heart (no pun intended, lol). Kagome saw the expression on his face, but she continued.

"Who is she, huh? You were saying her name last night!

Kikyou! Kikyou! My love!'"

Miroku quickly got up and raced over.

Inuyasha was speechless as he watched Kagome's anger and hurt, then she gave him "her look". The one even when he was heartless almost sent him hiding. He felt faint. Then he saw Miroku reach around Kagome and take her by the shoulders, leading her away

"Com'on Kagome-sama… Come with me, I'll explain."

Inuyasha watched as she stared at him till they went under. Depressed and scared, Inuyasha dragged himself into his quarters.

Miroku sat Kagome on his bed beside him. Kagome had tears running down her cheeks as she was hyperventilating.

"Kagome-sama, calm down, let me explain."

She was comforted that he was speaking in Japanese. It's been so long since she's heard it and finally she'd be able to speak in it again

"What? Was she his favorite whore at the whore house?" She sneered

"Kagome-sama… Kikyou was Inuyasha's first love."

"Huh? What happened? Am I just a counq…"

"She was killed…"

Kagome quickly looked up,

"What?"

Miroku's tone of voice became kind of sad.

"Let me tell you more about Inuyasha an…"

"Did you know her?"

"Yah, Inuyasha's been my best friend since I was 9. He was 8."

"Oh… Sorry… Please continue."

Miroku started to explain,

"We became friends on a ship while my parents and his mother immigrated from Japan. I don't quite remember how we got here, but when Inuyasha and I were about 11 years old, we arrived here in America. We lived on an island near where the pirate's cove is. It was a very beautiful little town. We became a major port on a trade route, so we got visited by pirates a lot, but they never pillaged our town, in fact a few started families there. But we always wanted to become cabin boys, but his mother died when he was 12. One day, he was still mourning, a girl named Kikyou asked him what was wrong and after bugging him, he finally shared all his feelings. They began courting' when they where 13. He purposed to her when he was 15. After some convincing from his father… any father would need convincing to let their daughter marry a dog hanyou…"

He got a tiny chuckle out of her.

"… They were set to be married on her 16th birthday. But…"

Kagome's stomach started to churn.

"But…?"

Miroku's voice got quieter,

"The night before the wedding, Spanish soldiers attacked the village to wipe out the pirates and their families because they were pillaging all the Spanish trade ships."

Kagome started to stare at him as his face became pained.

"Inuyasha told me that because of the tradition of not seeing your bride the day before the wedding, that night, they were separated. He got burnt a few times looking in burning buildings and houses, but then he was relieved to see her. But…gulp as they ran for eachother, Kikyou got shot 6 times in the back."

Kagome covered her mouth with both hands and a different kind of tears began to fall. Miroku continued,

"He said by the time he got to her, she was dead in a puddle of her own blood. Inuyasha held her body, crying for the first time in his life, till they shot him 3 times and he laid there with Kikyou's body, playing dead until they left."

Kagome was in shock and pale. She asked,

"Where were you?"

"Being the best man, I had to go get my suit, but I had to hide. The next morning, I found Inuyasha, his face was tear-stained and his clothes and hair were caked with blood. He was lying, asleep on a fresh grave. Kikyou's grave. I thought he was dead at first, but when I got close, he woke up and began to growl at me."

Kagome was speechless. She felt like slime. Worse then scum. Miroku could read that on her face. He put his arm around her and said,

"It's okay! You didn't know! How could have you?!"

She looked at him and asked,

"Then what happened?"

"He went off the deep end and took me along with him. We wanted to be pirates since we were kids, but I never took it seriously. Before I knew it, we stole the first ship we could get our hands on, and sailed away to pursue the occupation of piracy. But he was a total nutcase… He had no morals whatsoever, he killed men with no regret, he'll steal, the first time he became youkai was on our second pillage. That almost sent me into shock, but even not being a youkai, he was totally out of control. He was heartless and out of control… That is… until you came."

"So what he was... was because of the death of Kikyou?"

"Well, got triggered by it and fueled it, but then his ego began to help."

After about 2 minutes of total silence, she looked up at him and said,

"I'm going to him know."

Miroku smiled. Kagome got up, but felt something on her rear. She looked down at Miroku with, "the look" He sheepishly smiled and she back-handed him before storming off.

Inuyasha was curled up on the bed. He didn't know how to feel, he just felt numb. Then he heard the door open. Kagome stood there with a tear-stained face. She looked deep into his pained eyes. Then she ran as fast as she could with tears pouring,

"Inuyasha!"

He sat up just in time to catch her in his arms. She held him tightly repeating,

"Gomen ne! Gomen ne!"

He held her just as tight, silent tears falling from his eyes every few minutes, Kagome sobbed as she nuzzled him. She now understood why she was so important to him. He did need her! She needed him. She would do everything in her will to stay with him.

I'm going to stay with Inuyasha…Forever…'

She thought in her mind.


	15. The Verdict

**Chapter 15- The** **Verdict**.

The day had come far too quickly for Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome wanted just to take one of the row boats to the shore, but Inuyasha wanted, still, to go inland with Kagome, frightened of no matter how many times she assured him that she would he him again that she wouldn't return.

"Inuyasha! Please don't come with me! Let Sango and I go and escape, please, I don't want to see you dead!"

Kagome pleaded in tears.

"Stop saying that! I won't leave you! I won't escape without you by my side!"

"You stubborn ass (donkey- not a bad term back then)! You are going to get yourself killed!"

"I don't care! Death is better then being without you!"

Kagome sobbed and sourly said,

"You selfish man! If you die, where does that leave me?"

Inuyasha couldn't argue with that, but he took her into his arms, one hand holding her head against his shoulder (ever notice how Kagome's not much shorter than Inuyasha? Kinda cool actually), her hair between his fingers, his other hand pressing her against him between her shoulder blades. She nuzzled into his neck.

"Inuyasha. Promise me you won't get yourself killed."

She squeaked. The tone of her voice sent a shock through him. He closed his eyes and whispered into her ear,

"You need not worry about me, my dear, I'll be okay."

Miroku also insisted on going with Sango as backup. Sango also pleaded for him to stay, but he too, had his mind made up. It was out of the girl's hands.

Naraku sat in his huge, jaguar-skinned chair with his elbow on one arm, his index finger resting on his top lip in thought. He thought about the meeting that would be held that evening. He was a hanyou. Absolutely no one knew it either. He actually was the one that thought of the bill. With all hanyous and youkai gone, he would be free to use his powers to perhaps conquer the world. It was perfect, and to make it even better he would have Kagome by his side. She had the powers of a powerful Miko inside of her to help him. He had no idea why she intrigued him so much. She was only 12 the first time they met. He was almost 22, but nothing stopped him to be attracted to her. She **_finally_** was old enough to marry. Hoards of other girls found him irresistibly attractive, but only Kagome could ever be his. He longed for her return. He had planned the wedding to be tomorrow. But then he thought of something else,

"That stupid hanyou brat!"

Sesshomaru had told him the truth about how Kagome clinged onto him, stood up for him, he even spotted them kiss once. Naraku clinched his fists. Kagome was his and his only. The "Silver Hanyou's" execution was set. He would be caught and killed. Naraku smiled at his plot. Kagome would be his for sure!

"Gov. Naraku, sir?"

A man in a red, velvet suite and his hair in a ponytail interrupted his thoughts.

"They are awaiting your presence."

Naraku nodded and waved the man away. He grinned at the upcoming plan.

Kagome looked around the captain's quarters. She grabbed most of her stuff, but not all, sure of her return, plus it calmed down Inuyasha a bit. Inuyasha was dressed in his best (Imagine the outfit Captain Hook (Dustin Hoffman) wore on the movie "Hook" (with Robin Williams), only violet.). Kagome stepped hesitantly out of the quarters. The island was less than a mile away. Miroku stepped out in a velvet outfit almost like Inuyasha's, but nearly not as elaborate. She looked as the extremely dashing hanyou. She was very impressed and smiled,

"My! Captain, you look dashing!"

He bowed like a gentleman any said,

"As do you, M'lady, but you always do!"

Kagome blushed at the comment. Inuyasha took her by the hand and helped her into the row boat, then seated himself right by her. Kagome grabbed onto his arm and held on for dear life. Inuyasha looked down at her from the corner of his eyes. She looked scared to death. Inuyasha place his arm around her waist,

"Don't worry so much, my darling. Everything will be fine!"

Suddenly a lump grew into his throat. Miroku then said,

"The plans are to hear the hearing and then return the girls, right?"

Sango then laughed,

"And let's see how long they can keep us!"

They all smiled. Kagome planned to be with her family for a while and then tell them she wanted to stay with Inuyasha and sorry, I made up my mind and I'm sorry there's nothing you can do about it!'

That too was Sango's plan. She felt a joy of adventure and excitement, she was almost on an adrenaline high.

The boat finally got lowered and the boys rowed toward shore.

"Aww, Sesshomaru-sama, are you sure I can't attend?" Rin silently asked as she held on to her husband.

"You still have to go buy a dress for the ball, my love. It is tonight."

Sesshomaru smiled at Rin. The ABSOLUTE ONLY time he changed his voice and smile warmly or showed his emotions besides coldness, pride, and malice was when he talked to his young, beautiful wife. She was cute and innocent and extremely beautiful in her husband's eyes. He kissed her and helped her back into the carriage. She waved at him like a child out of the window. He smiled and then turned to enter into the Parliament. Naraku spotted him at the door and walked up to him.

"Have you smelt him yet?" Naraku whispered in a low, billowing voice.

Sesshomaru shook his head slowly and said,

"He will arrive. But my brother is very sneaky, we have to be on a complete look out."

Naraku then asked,

"Make sure if Kagome is with him when he is caught, that NOTHING happens to her! Not a single strand of hair can fall out, you understand?"

"Naraku-sama, you know I don't take orders. I do what I think is best, but I will make sure Kagome-sama is not harmed."

"She better not,"

Naraku sneered but continued,

"We should be seated for the briefing, today's plans will change everything, but let me talk to Higurashi-sama."

He said with a very menacing smile on his face. He left Sesshomaru to join Mr. Higurashi.

"Higurashi-sama!"

Higurashi bowed,

"Good evening, Gov Naraku."

Naraku then asked,

"May I take you aside, please? I need to talk to you."

" Yes, of course. What is on your mind, sir? Is it about Kagome?"

Naraku then lowered his voice.

"Kagome has been with this Silver Hanyou character for over a month. It's possible that he has brainwashed her into loyalty for him. Beware, she might tell you she wants to stay with him."

Higurashi looked at him shocked,

"Oh, Naraku-sama, I think you are underestimating my daughter. She's her own person, she doesn't take orders too lightly unless it's from a respected official, besides, if Sesshomaru-sama was truthful about the conditions he saw, she'd come back with no hesitation."

Naraku wasn't about to give up,

"Yes, but women fall all over the Silver Hanyou. His looks intrance women. Even strong women. I want to have faith in my future wife, but I have a feeling our sweet, stubborn Kagome will be changed, that's why I think you should change your vote."

Higurashi looked at him in shock,

"But if I do that, he'll kill her for sure! I won't risk Kagome's life."

"He won't kill her."

"What? How would you know?"

"Sesshomaru is his half brother. I was told he wouldn't kill her. No matter what, she will be returned safely"

He stood in shock for a second. But then Naraku slyly said,

"You don't want anymore hanyous and youkai using their demonic powers to kidnap other women and take over, do you? Besides, they are creatures straight out of hell! They were cast from God's presence. Hey are evil with evil intentions. Sesshomaru-sama is the only one by our side. If we didn't tolerate witches, why do we tolerate these demons? You are a man of God, are you not?"

Higurashi's face changed,

"I'll think about it,"

Was all he said before he slowly walked away. Naraku looked at his back with a very devilish smile.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango landed on shore at a small, desolate cove about 4 miles away from town.

"The meeting should start anytime now. Let's go."

Miroku said. Both Kagome and Sango started to look pale. They hopped onto Inuyasha's back and bounded to the small port town. Kagome held onto Inuyasha tightly. He could feel her heartbeat rose inconsiderably. After only 10 minutes, they were there, right outside in the jungle. Inuyasha sniffed into the air. Kagome looked at him with a confused look.

"Ah, Captain? What are you doing?"

He continued to smell into the air.

"I'm locating your father and Sesshomaru… They are due east."

Kagome looked away and looked confused,

He really is like a dog' she thought.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and placed a few Reales (Spanish silver coins) in it saying.

"Go to the general's store and buy some twine and garlic."

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Kagome, please do it and don't get caught. Bring Sango with you."

With a kiss, the girls did as he asked and returned. Inuyasha strung a few Garlic cloves on a string and put it around his neck, Miroku also did this.

"Uh, Ano… What are you doing?"

Inuyasha simply explained while tucking his new necklace under his shirt,

"Sesshomaru is present and he is youkai. Garlic neutralizes our smell so he won't sense us."

Kagome and Sango looked silently at them before beginning to chuckle a bit. Inuyasha looked at them then to Miroku. All Miroku did was shrug, but it was time to head over to the hearing.

And yet again, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were carried by Inuyasha, who stealthfully hopped from trees and roofs to the parliament. They settled on the roof.

" How are we going to watch this without being ca…ahh!"

Kagome tried to ask, but Inuyasha carefully climbed through the attic window then tip-toed threw the attic, bouncing from the stairs to the rafter beams above the conference room, which was too loud with chatter that they didn't hear the spies in the rafters. Inuyasha settled in a dark space. Everyone, but Kagome, got off of his back and settled themselves. Kagome was scared of heights and they were about 30 feet from the ground. Inuyasha sensed this and carefully pulled her off of him and into his arms, holding her tightly. He smiled as he felt her heart and breathing begin to relax, but not completely. Then she saw him and whispered,

"Papa…"

Inuyasha perked his ears. Then he felt her begin to shiver and do a growling sound.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"That man in the black velvet suite with the long, wavy ebony hair… That's Naraku."

Kagome then heard a growl rise in Inuyasha's throat and then she felt his grip get firmer. It made her happy that he was so protective.

Then the commotion quieted as the judge wearing a large, long curly, white-haired wig pounded on his gavel and yelled,

"Order! Please everyone be seated. This trial is about to begin."

"Trial?" Everyone in the rafters questioned quietly.

"Gentlemen, here begins the trial discussing the affairs of Negroes, Indians, Youkai and Hanyous."

They watched as different people stood too represent their designated areas. It seemed Mr. Higurashi was not a prejudice man, in favor of the rights of Negroes and Indians, but of course they still got voted off as nothing more then disposable slaves and savages. This made the rafter audience angry, but now the discussion that they waited for. Knots developed in their stomachs. The judge then said,

"Representative of the affairs of Youkai and Hanyous is Gov. Naraku."

Kagome was in shock and held onto Inuyasha tighter, growling. For some reason, Inuyasha loved to hear her growl. Then Naraku rose and started,

"Thank you, your honor. Now, Gentlemen, I don't think there is much of a discussion with this. Youkai are demons. It says in the Bible that the Devil and demons were cast from heaven, correct?"

Everyone agreed, even Mr. Higurashi. Kagome growled louder,

"He twisted it around! That scum! You can't use the wrong terms then twist around the Word of God!"

Naraku continued,

"Youkai and hanyous are tossed from God's sight. They are devils with magical and mysterious power. Some mate with humans, mostly against their will…"

Inuyasha growled this time,

"That's not true! How…"

"And some love to eat humans. Just 2 hundred years ago in England, witches and masters of magic were put to death. Anything unnatural is a sin and perversion of God. Youkai are powerful and can turn into human form."

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru. He felt uneasy.

"And hanyous, they can be worse! Half human, half demon! They are weaker then Youkai, but they are stronger and more powerful then humans. Higurashi-sama, unfortunately saw this first hand when the Silver Hanyou took his daughter. He said that the Hanyou bounded as high as almost the height of the mast and threw men around like they weighed nothing more then paper. They also are creatures with no heart. Accounts of witnesses say that Kagome -Sama is under heavy labor and abuse. Who says this hasn't happened before…"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Inuyasha and held him tightly, trying to block Naraku's deception from her mind. She knew the vote wouldn't go well, but then the time came. The judge then said,

"If you are in favor of Youkai and Hanyou Extermination, you say "aye" when in it your time."

One at a time, the voting gentlemen said "aye" or "Nay". So far, all were "Ayes". Then it came to Mr. Higurashi. He was silent. After a moment, the judge said,

"Lord Higurashi… Aye or Nay."

Kagome stared at her father. He answered,

"Aye"

Kagome's breathe stopped. She sat in shock. Her father. Her own father went against his promise. Not only that, but if the Captain were his old self, she would have been killed. Kagome closed her eyes tightly. Sango came to her side then held her as she started to cry. Inuyasha almost felt good, now she could stay, but, that would be unfair to Kagome. She at least should see her family first. He placed his arm around Kagome. She kept whispering,

"Papa, how could you!? Papa…"

Inuyasha asked Sango with his eyes to take Kagome. Sango smiled and nodded, letting him take Kagome from her arms.

"Kagome, it's time to see your family."

She nodded, her tears drenching his shirt.

Inuyasha floated to the ground, letting Kagome off of his back.

"I'll meet you at the cove that we landed on at midnight"

He whispered,

"But, that means going through the jungle a…"

"Don't worry, you will be watched."

He smiled.

Inuyasha drew her in for a long passionate kiss. Sango and Miroku looked at eachother and followed their example.

Kagome tried to keep the kiss going a bit longer, but Inuyasha slowly broke away.

"Be safe, please." She said,

Inuyasha winked and Miroku climbed on his back. Then they disappeared into the jungle. Sango and Kagome gave eachother sad looks and head to where everybody was.

Mrs. Higurashi was upset at her husband's choice and stood on the sidelines were everybody met outside of the Parliament. Naraku took him aside and said,

Higurashi-sama, don't worry, we will see her again, but you did make the right decision, I…"

"Kagome!" They heard her mother yell.

He looked and sure enough his daughter and Sango stood acrossed the way. She stood up straight, strong and pride in an elegant dress. She was giving a glare to her father and Naraku. Mr. Higurashi whispered,

"Kagome! I…"

"Papa! How could you! How could you! "

Mrs. Higurashi ran to her, Souta not far behind. Kagome saw them and tears began to form. Finally as she hugged her mother and brother, she did start to cry. They also welcomed Sango into the hug. Everybody surrounded them. Then a man asked,

"How did you escape?"

Kagome smiled,

"He let me go, I've been free for awhile, but stayed with him until the meeting."

Everyone gasped.

Another man chuckled,

"Probably to save his own skin, sorry bastard."

Everyone laughed. Right before Kagome could stand up for him, someone grabbed her hand,

"M'lady! You've finally returned!"

Naraku took her hand and kissed it. She shivered in disgust, but he took it differently.

"I see you are happy to be back, too." He cooed.

Kagome kept her cool. It was against her etiquette to be disrespectful to men, even if the one before her was the lowest creature on the planet. She forced a smile and said through her teeth,

"Yes I am glad to see my family."

Naraku smiled at her, not letting go of her hand. Sango came to the rescue. She ran over and said,

"Kagome-sama, you are needed over…"

"She will leave when I allow her to, servant!"

Kagome almost lost it. allow her?' She said firmly said,

"Excuse me, Naraku- Sama, but I am not your property and I'd appreciate it if you do not talk to my attendant in such a manner!"

Naraku smiled and said,

"I humbly apologize, M'lady." He said as he bowed and let Sango take her away. After leaving his sight. They hugged,

"Thank you Sango-chan!"

Kagome said, exasperated.

The older girl said,

"Tis' my duty, M'lady!"

Kagome shivered,

"What an evil, disgusting man!"

Kagome sat at the table of her family's new home drinking tea with her family. Souta was filled with questions about pirates and killing and stuff. His mother got angry a few times. But then Kagome broke her silence."

"Everybody, Sango and I have something to tell you."

Mr. Higurashi felt sad. He knew what she was going to say. Her mother said smiling,

"Speak up dear, what is it?"

Kagome took a deep breath and said,

"We are going back. Sango and I, we are doing back."

Mrs. Higurashi dropped her cup, it didn't break though. She said in shock,

"You want to go back? Why?"

"Because we…Um… Sango fell in love with one of the pirates and they want to get married and…"

Mr. Higurashi looked at Sango,

"Is this true?"

Sango felt nervous,

"Yes, sir… But he's human."

They looked at eachother. Kagome's mother said,

"That is Kagome's decision, Sango."

"She says I can do it."

Sango said, smiling at Kagome. Kagome smiled back.

Mr. Higurashi then said,

"That is fine, and I wish you a long and happy life, but Kagome, you are staying. Why would you want to go back?"

She bit her lip,

"Because… I've also found someone."

Everybody gasped. Her father then said,

"Don't tell me you fell under that hanyou's spell!"

"Spell?!"

"Yes, Naraku-sama told us that Sesshomaru-sama said the Silver Hanyou intrances women."

"Naraku? You are going to listen to Naraku and Sessh… Sesshomaru hates his brother! I saw them fight!"

Kagome's mother then asked,

"But didn't he abuse you? Didn't he make you his slave?"

"Yes, at first, but then… I don't know… He really really cares about me now… He'd risk his life for me and… I'm staying with him!"

Her parent went pale. Her mother shook her head with a worried lookMr. Higurashi then said,

"Naraku warned us this would happen. You are not going back to him! You are going to get ready for the ball tonight too meet your future husband!"

Kagome went pale.

"Future husband?!"

"Yes, tonight we are announcing your engagement and you are getting married tomorrow!"

Kagome shrieked,

"Tomorrow! Papa! No!"

"Kagome, this is for your own good. You are not the same Kagome. You are a brainwashed doll that's loyal to a monster with a death sentence. He is now an outlaw just for living! He's going to die soon anyway."

She whispered,

"No!"

Then she got up and yelled,

"I'm not getting married tomorrow and I will see the Captain again!"

She said as she stormed off.

They all sat in silence before Mr. Higurashi said,

"Tell me the truth, is this Captain good to Kagome or is she brainwashed?"

"No, Sir, He treats her like a princess. He even bought her very nice dresses and…"

"Sango."

"Yes, sir."

"You are no longer in service to us, go and join with your love'."

He said very dryly. Sango had never heard him speak in such a tone, but she bowed and left.

Mrs. Higurashi then said,

"What happened on that ship?"

Mr. Higurashi got up and left table.


	16. The Ball

Chapter 16: The Ball

Because Kagome had Sango leave for the ship early without her, Kagome's mother helped her into her beautiful, regal, lavender ballroom gown that had silver silk trimming and abalone (The rainbowy shell inside mulesk shells)beadwork. It had a large hoop skirt, so she felt like a bell. Her mother stayed silent while tending to her daughter, but then she broke the silence as she tightened the back of Kagome's dress,

"I missed you a lot, you know."

The tone in her voice broke Kagome's heart.

"I missed you too, Mama."

Her mother talked gently as she wanted to know what her daughter was thinking.

"Then why do you want to leave? Don't you love us?"

Kagome tuned around and took her mother's hands,

"Mama, Of course I do! I love all of you, though I need to pray about forgiving Papa."

Her mother understood that, but Kagome was a very forgiving person and didn't worry. Kagome continued,

"But I found someone who needs me. He's had a hard life and I'm the person he looks too for comfort. He needs me Mama."

"Kagome, Dear, this is out of my hands. I can't do anything about it. This whole pre-arranged marriage situation is your father's idea. I can't help you. I wish I could…"

Kagome sighed,

"It's alright, Mama. I just have to put it in God's hands I guess"

She turned around and let her mother finished getting her ready.

Inuyasha sat outside the town. Miroku already had taken Sango out to the ship.

Lucky bastard.' He thought.

He began too get fidgety when he noticed his sense of smell all of a sudden, but he passed it off as stress, but then his hearing was fading slightly. Then it accourded to him.

"It's tonight! I forgot"

Then he looked to the west,

"Dammit! It's almost sunset! Why now? Why tonight? How will I get her now?"

Then he heard a few men nearby. He quietly got closer to hear the conversation.

"Thera's gowin to be a ball? Tonight?"

A lower classed man asked in a thick Cokney accent.

"Yah, that's right. All the upper crest snobs are going to attend."

Another lower class man replied in a milder accent.

"What's the occasion?"

"How the hell should I know? Com'on, mate! I'll buy ya a pint!"

The men walked away still talking about the uselessness of lazy, rich people.

"A ball, huh?"

Inuyasha smiled.

"I'm comin to get ya, Kagome, my love!"

Note: Great BG music for the ballroom dancing scene: Yanni- Until the Last Moment (also my inspirational song for the scene)

Kagome entered the island's grand ballroom. Men stared and gasped. Kagome had the most elaborate dress there. And her hair was well done too (Imagine Sarah's hairstyle in the movie "The Labrynth" with David Bowie, during the "ball room" scene)She blushed and was feeling a little over dressed. A 20 piece orchestra was playing a happy waltz that about 60 people in the middle of the room danced too. She loved ballroom dancing and the atmosphere, but this time she felt awfully out of place.

"Ah, m'lady, you look radiant this evening."

She heard the voice of the last person she wanted to see.

God, please help me! Sango's not here to rescue me!'

Naraku took her hand and kissed it, then he put the other on her back and began to gentley push her,

"Let's go dance, shall we?"

Kagome plastered on a fake smile. He took her into the middle of the dance floor and pressed her hard against him before getting into the proper waltzing position. Kagome almost fainted from the stress of having to dance with this scumbag and finding out who her chosen husband was, but why worry? She'd be gone by tonight anyway. As she expected, Naraku filled up her dance card. She shivered at the thought of having to dance with him all evening.

"Are you cold, my dear?"

Kagome thought quickly,

Eww! He just called me dear!'

Then quickly shook her head,

"No, just caught a draft, but I'll be fine. Thank you!"

Then Naraku smiled at her. Not an "I'm glad" smile, but there was something but something else. Something she didn't like. But she also wasn't aware of the new person that entered the room looking for her. He scanned through the crowd for her. Kagome didn't even even suspect but she also watched the clock for it to come close to 12. it was only 9:30. She prayed to God to make the time go faster. Then man with a green suite stop them dancing,

"Exscuse me, Gov Naraku?"

"What is it?"

Kagome jumped as he snapped.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you."

Naraku growl,

"Tell him I'm busy!"

"Sir?"

Naraku sighed and growled,

"This better be important!."

Then he turned to Kagome, caressing her cheek, moving his thumb over her cheek bone,

"I'll be back soon, M'lady. Wait for me."

He said almost as a command. It took all of Kagome's being not to bite his hand and spit in his face. Finally he left her standing in the middle of the dance floor, not knowing she caught the eyes of her admirer. He could barely breath she looked so beautiful. He began to tremble a bit , but made his way through the crowd. Kagome was looking around when someone grabbed her shoulder,

"Excuse me, Miss…"

she slowly turned around to a figure in a recognizable suite, and long black hair to the small of his back, but her eyes widened and shimmered as she looked into the man's deep brown eyes.

"May I have his dance?"

He asked in a soft voice. She couldn't breathe. All he got out of her was a small,

"eep…"

He smiled looking into her surprised eyes. Finally she found her voice and gave a small smile.

"But, My dance card is all full!"

She said as she held up her wrist. He opened it to see Naraku's name on all the lines. His eye brows furrowed, but then he smiled at Kagome. He took the writing lead and crossed out Naraku's name 5 times, writing his name.

"Inuyasha…"

She whispered as she read the name. He smiled at her, touching her face, then hair. She hadn't felt this way since their first romantic encounter at the Pirate's Cove.

"You look so beautiful, words can't describe it."

His voice was way smoother then before.

Kagome glushed and hid her face. Inuyasha took her chin and had her face him. She still looked at him with wonder. He looked…human!

"How?" Kagome quietly asked.

"When there is no moon in the sky, I loose my youkai blood. Hanyous once a month change into human for a night. I will be back too normal at sunrise."

She remained silent and he caressed her face. She just stared at him. He had that passionate look on his face. He took her in his arms and positioned himself to dance. The next waltz started and they began to dance. They stared at eachother, barely blinking. It almost seemed like they were in their own world. He spun her around in her beautiful dress. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He drew her in closer. People began to stare at the entranced couple. They made the atmosphere more romantic and other couples got closer. But neither Kagome, nor Inuyasha even noticed. They were in a world of their own. Kagome thought,

Is this happening? It seems like a sweet, sweet dream! Inuyasha is here and he's human? He's so handsome! He has to be the best looking man here, but…but…Oh I have to tell him! Not now… when we are alone.'

Inuyasha had his own thought.

I can't believe this! I'm dancing at a ball with the woman I love more then the world. And soon she will be with me. Forever."

They danced for 4 songs, then when the fifth one began, Kagome saw Naraku coming towards them.

"Inuyasha, meet me outside in a few minutes, please. I know you'll start a fight."

"Huh?"

"Just do it, please!"

Inuyasha glared at Naraku before leaving. Naraku didn't notice, but he walked up to her,

"Who was that?"

He asked in a low, billowy voice. Kagome smile,

"And old friend of mine. It's been forever since I've seen him!"

She had to lie, but it was not like her too, but she wanted Inuyasha safe. Naraku grabbed her dance card.

"He crossed out my name 5 times… And you let him do this?"

Kagome began to sweat. Naraku silently took her out to the dance floor. After just a few minutes, Kagome pulled away and said,

"Excuse me, I have to use the Washroom, please excuse me."

"As you wish, but return to me quickly, My Lady"

Kagome smiled as she lifted her skirt to hurry outside.

Inuyasha waited outside. It was a chilly night. All he could think about was midnight, when she'd be his forever. He felt butterflies in his stomach. He heard the door open. Kagome stepped outside and looked around.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her and drag her in the dark on the side of the building, before she knew it, warm moist lips aggressively took hers. She yipped. Inuyasha backed away with his arms still around her.

"Inuyash…"

He began the passionate kissing again. She fell into it. She was able to kiss him without fear of getting cut by his fangs. Finally after at least 5 minutes of fast, deep kissing, they sat on a bench beside a tree. Inuyasha had her hands in his. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed,

"Why can't we just leave now? Why do we have to wait till midnight now? You are here now, let's just go."

Inuyasha was surprised as her determination. He felt happy she wanted to be with him and him only.

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha?"

Kagome sat up to meet his eyes.

She slowly came up to his lips. She felt his breathe get shorter and faster.

"What?" He asked in a whisper, tickling her lips.

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I …Lo…"

"Lady Kagome!"

Ha man yelled out of the door. Kagome and Inuyasha flew apart.

"Lady Kagome!" The man yelled again.

"Coming!" She yelled, almost in tears.

She got up, Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Kagome, stay…"

Kagome bent down and caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'll meet you at the cove a midnight."

"Let's just go! Kagome?"

"I have to try not to raise any suspition so early while everyone is looking for me. We'll get caught, just please…"

She kissed his soft lips and hurried off. He cursed under his breath.

"She was about to say it! Dammit!"

He kicked the sand. But he felt the anticipaitine in his stomach. Midnight was only about a half hour away. He couldn't wait till they would leave this stupid place, then search for the Shikon no Tama. After he found it, he would make his wish.

Kagome went back into the ballroom and got grabbed by her father.

"Como'on dear, It's time to meet your future husband."

Kagome tried to resist, but her father dragged her up onto the podium.

"Atenttion! May I have everybody's attention!"

Her father yelled. Everybody quieted down. Her father started a speech about Kagome, who was red as a beet.

Sesshomaru whispered something to Sesshomaru. Kagome didn't like the look on his face, but her attention got drawn to her father when he said.

"Now I would like tell you about her engadgement."

Everyone clapped for a short time. Kagome was shaking. Who the heck was this guy her father expected her to marry.

"Come on up here, Angel."

Kagome slowly stepped up in front of the staring crowd. She could barely breath.

Her father took her hand and placed in another man's hand. She looked up and went pale.

"Hello, My love." Naraku swooned.

Kagome began to black out.

No! Don't Don't faint! Please!"

But it was too late. She crumpled into a ball onto the ground. Naraku swiftly picked her up as people were gasping and exclaiming expressions of worry.

"Don't worry, Higurashi-sama. She'll be okay"

Mr. Higurashi looked as his unconscience daughter being held by her future husband.

"What do you suppose caused that?"

"She's been under a lot of stress and is probably tired. I'll go lay her down."

Finally after Naraku left with Kagome, the ball continued.

Naraku took her to her family's home. Nobody was home of course. He laid her on the couch and studied her every feature. Not only out of infatuation, but he had other plans.

Inuyasha paced at the cove. Miroku was approaching shore with the row boat. Miroku had a nice romantic day with Sango. He was very very happy, but then he heard something behind him. He looked to see horses, men and torches head for the cove.

"Oh No!" He said under his breath..

Meanwhile Inuyasha was growing restless, but his heart fluttered when he heard something behind him.

"Kagome?"

"I'm not afraid not, brother."

He heard a menacing voice raise from the dark.

"Sesshomaru?"

Then an assortment of authorites came threw the trees.

"Oh S!" He exclaimed as he took of into the jungle, his brother and the others on his trail. Even not being a hanyou, he was fast and agile. He jumped logs and swung from branch to branch when needed. He headed toward town. He needed to find Kagome and get out of there. He made it to the ports till something hit his foot. He fell, his foot stinging and getting sore. Someone had shot his foot! Before he knew it, 3 men were on him. He couldn't escape. They pulled his hair and pinned him. After cuffing him, They held him up. Sesshomaru starred down at him.

"I knew you'd have a weakness. I thought all hanyous knew better then too go into public when they loose their youkai blood. Are you really that dumb?"

Inuyasha growled at him,

"How did you know, you bastard?"

He sneered,

"I had some help."

Inuyasha's face softened when Kagome came into view. She walked tall and proud.

"Kagome? Kagome! Help me!"

"Shut-up!"

She snapped. Inuyasha felt his heart stop for a few seconds.

"Kagome?"

Kagome came towards him and kneeled in front of him.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you? What have they don't to you?"

"Oh? You think it was their doing? No. I told you I told the General that I'd help catch you."

"But you were trying to get me to e…"

"You are too predictable. I knew that you were a love-sick puppy that follows it's master around. You were about to go anywhere I go."

"Kagome, This doesn't sound like you! What happened? You…"

"You put me through living hell and expect me to fall in love with you? Please…"

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. Why would Kagome help catch him. Something wasn't right.

"Kagome. That's not right! I love you! Youv'e helped me more then you'd ever know!"

"It was all just to urne your trust."

She got face-to-face with him.

"Let's get this right, Okay? You kidnapped me, treated me like a slave and abused me, then you put me through living hell. To be forward echoes in his head I hate you and I never want to see you again! Now go and DIE!end of echoe

Inuyasha heard his heart break. Did he really just hear Kagome say those things?

"Kagome?" The name slipped out of his mouth.

"Please, just don't even say my name!"

Inuyasha shook his head quickly and yelled,

"What the Hell, Kagome!?"

He got smacked on the back of the head.

"Don't talk to a lady like that!"

The Kagome said before walking off,

"Inuyasha, I hate and despise you. Everything I ever said or did was just an act so While I was still your captive, you wouldn't put me through hard labor! I'm not a mule! I'm a Lady of the Royal court! How dare you! Just go and die!"

With that she walked away.Inuyasha began to yell,

"Kagome! Get the f back here! Who the hell do you think you are! Kagome! You…"

"Shut-up!" One of the men said as he hit Inuyasha on the back of the head. He blacked-un conscience


	17. Too Late for Love

**Chapter 17: Too Late for Love**-

Kagome woke up with a big headache. She covered her eyes, hiding them from the sunlight pouring into the window. Sunlight?

"Oh no! Inuyasha!"

She got up and ran toward the door, but she was caught by her father.

"Papa! Please! Please let me go!"

"You can't see him. You won't ever see him again, even if you searched for him."

Kagome stopped struggling.

"What do you mean Papa?" She said as her voice began to tremble. Mr. Higurashi looked down and hesitated a bit.

"They caught him last night. He is scheduled to be executed at sunset."

Kagome's voice barely escaped her mouth.

"What?"

Mr. Higurashi hated to see his daughter in pain, but he thought it was for the best.

"Also your wedding is at sunset."

Kagome fell to her knees.

"No…"

She sobbed.

"No… Inuyasha can't die…"

Then she yelled,

"And I'm not marrying Naraku! I _hat_e him!"

"Kagome! You know better then too use that word!"

"But he's an ugly hearted, perverted man! I refuse to marry him!"

"Kagome! Listen to you! You have never defied me in your whole life! That… That…Creature! He did this too you!"

"Papa!"

"You will marry Naraku and _t__hat_ monster from the devil will be in hell tonight!"

Suddenly he knew he had gone too far. The anger and hurt in Kagome's eyes sent a surge of guilt he had never felt before.

"Kagome… I'm s…"

She stood up. She looked to the ground, biting her lip. She was holding back her tears as best as she could, but then she said in an outburst,

"Papa, you talk about what happened to me, but what happened to you? What happened to the compassionate man of God I used to know? Inuyasha isn't a Nephalem, Papa. Tell me this. If Youkai are Biblical demons and hanyous existed, then wouldn't that make God out to be a liar? He said they were wiped out in the Great Flood. Are you calling God a liar, Papa?"

He was speechless. But Kagome continued,

"I refuse to be Naraku's bride. He is not a man of God."

"And that hanyou is?"

Kagome thought a moment.

"Well, he's coming around."

"Kagome, Naraku is a good man! I don't know where you got this image of him from. I see nothing wrong with him!"

Kagome got fed up.

"I'm sorry father, I must go out for a while! I need out!"

She brushed right past him and went out the door, still in her lavender ballroom gown.

"I have to do something. Excuse Me!"

Kagome's father didn't stop her. He felt extremely bad about how he phrased his words, but Kagome was right. God wasn't a liar, but if Youkai weren't angels of Satan… Then what were they? His daughter was so smart and head strong. He smiled to himself,

"That girl is stubborn as a mule and has the back kick to prove it." He said too himself.

Sango woke up and smiled.

"I must talk to Kagome… If she's awake."

She ran up on deck, expecting to be at sea, but they were still anchored out a ways from the island. Miroku sat on the railing, hanging his hand on some rope.

"Miroku? Where's Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Miroku closed his eyes and sighed,

"Inuyasha got captured last night. I don't know where Kagome is."

Sango rushed up to him and grabbed his collar,

"What? Well, are we going to save them?"

"There are not enough of us. We'd be arrested too, don't worry about Inuyasha. He's been tighter spots then this."

Sango grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"I hope you are right"

They both stared at the peaceful-looking island. Unaware of the chaos that was unfolding.

Kagome entered the Jail. Two guards guarded the hallway that had the cells. They stood up.

"May we help you, Miss?"

He cleared her throat then said,

"Yes, I would like to visit one of the prisoners."

"Which one?"

"Ano, The one with the long silver hair."

She then got frustrated when one of them said,

"Oh, sorry M'lady, but you can't visit prisoners that are on Death Row."

"Why not?"

"It's the rules, Ma'am."

She thought about something else to say. She asked,

"Who makes the rules?"

"Gov Naraku, M' Lady."

She smiled but couldn't believe what she was about to do,

"Well then, it's okay then, because… Because I'm his fiancée!"

They stared at her with wide eyes and then stood up straight,

"Sorry Lady Higurashi! You may pass!"

She smiled at herself in satisfaction as she bowed and walked down the corridor. There were not many inmates, but she spotted her inmate. She ran up and grabbed the bars,

"Inuyasha!"

She cried with tears and an exasperated voice.

The hanyou was curled up in the corner. He didn't move.

"Inuyasha, get up! I need too talk to you!"

"Go away. I don't have any need for you anymore. Everything is over."

Kagome was confused,

"What? Don't talk like that! We'll get out of…"

All of a sudden in a burst of fiery, Inuyasha ran up to her face and grabbed the bars like an animal and growled. Kagome yipped, but didn't move.

"No! I mean I have no need of you any more, wench!"

Did she hear right? He just called her wench'!

"Inuyasha…"

"Why are you here? You really expected me to be happy to see you didn't you?"

Kagome all of a sudden felt her world was slowly falling apart. Inuyasha continued.

"I needed you for the deal and that was it!"

She took a step back and tears slowly began to fall.

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"I needed you for the deal, but after finding out that your family were the keepers of the Shikon no tama, I figured I'd keep you around. The easiest way was to swoon you into falling in love with me."

"But then, why did you tell me all your feelings to me? You said you needed me forever."

Inuyasha grinned,

"I knew you'd fall for that. After finding the jewel, I was just going to kill you. Too bad it didn't work out right, I was hoping one of these nights you'd finally submit and I'd get to bag you."

Kagome's heart broke as it fell onto the floor, but she kept back her tears as all of a sudden she was filled with rage,

"What did you say?"

"You heard me you slutty little bitch!"

Kagome looked to the ground, gritting her teeth.

meanwhile

In an isolated cell, he was chained and hanging by his arms on the wall. He was dreaming. Actually having the same nightmare about the night Kikyou died, but he noticed something new in this dream. He saw the person that shot both himself and Kikyou. Long, wavy black hair… But he got woken up by hysterical yelling and crying. He heard his voice and the last thing he caught was,

"I knew it! I knew you wouldn't change! Maybe it is better to marry Naraku. At least he'd care about me! How dare you! You…you… "

She was trying so hard to talk,

"Goodbye Inuyasha… I won't even cry a tear as sunset when they kill you! In fact… I'll smile!"

Ouch!

Then he heard her walk away and he heard a devilish chuckle similar too his own, but what got his attention was the scent of saline and her scent flowing into his nostrils.

"Kagome…"

He passed back out, only to be woken up moments later by someone pulling him up by his hair and then slamming him against the wall.

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha moaned as his eyes were getting focused. Then he growled,

"Naraku… "

"Oh, My Kagome has told you who I am?"

"Yah and what a sick pig you are for having crushes on little girls!"

Naraku slapped Inuyasha with the back of his hand,

"You will only answer my questions, very simple, first one, dog, did you touch my Kagome?"

"She's not yours ae!"

Naraku gave him another back-handed slap

"Answer my question, Mutt!"

After Inuyasha finished growling, he smirked,

"What do you mean by touching?'

"Worthless mutt! Did you…"

"No! It was against her wishes."

Naraku growled at him but then smiled,

"Well, looking like I'll be the one, touching'?"

Inuyasha looked at him with disgust, but then frowned,

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore. She betrayed me..."

Naraku smiled,

"Yes, she does hate your guts pretty badly. She really doesn't care if you die or not."

Inuyasha became next too lifeless. Naraku cooed,

"Oh, poor puppy! Lost his owner again."

That woke Inuyasha up.

Again? How would he know?'

But he replied,

"Keh!"

Naraku let him down and said,

"Well, excuse me, I have a wedding to prepare for and you have a lot of praying to do. Who knows whether hanyous go to heaven or hell, but you will find out in a matter of hours, won't you?"

Inuyasha sneered at him and growled. Naraku snickered as he left Inuyasha in his cell. Alone.

Kagome looked out of the window. Servants were dressing her up in her wedding dress. Sunset was near. Even though she said she'd smile at sunset, she lied about shedding tears. Why did things have to turn out like this? Was this really God's plan? For her to be miserable? She all of a sudden felt nature calling.

"Excuse me, please. I have to goto the washroom."

She said as she wove her way through the servants to the door. As she walked down the corridor, she heard Naraku and Sesshomaru talking. He stood against the wall beside the doorway to listen in…

"They fell for it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Naraku chuckled.

"I told you my plan was perfect. Now Kagome is mine and Inuyasha and Kagome want nothing to do with eachother! That stupid Hanyou brat will die, not only ridding the world of a hanyou, but also lightening Kagome's heart. Between Kagome hating him and his death, Kagome will be in my arms with no hesitation, now come along, we have an execution to attend."

Kagome ran and hid. He was in shock. She didn't exactly know how, but Naraku set them up to hate eachother. That wasn't really Inuyasha! But the real Inuyasha, The one she loved, is getting executed in just an hour.

"Inuyasha! I have to stop them!"

As fast as she could, she ran out of the door and toward Inuyasha.

"I'm coming! Inuyasha! I'm coming."

Inuyasha was in a white button-up shirt with black trousers on. They tied him to a pole that was against the wall. He was nervous, he was scared, but yet the idea of death seemed relaxing. Now that he'd lost Kagome, There was nothing else. Kagome's Father, Naraku, and Sesshomaru were all present. 7 men with gun lined up. A Priest started to recite Inuyasha's last rights. Finally, the head of the guard yelled,

"Ready…Aim…"

"Hold your fire!"

Kagome came flying in and stood, spread eagle in front of Inuyasha.

"Don't shoot! You can't kill him!"

"Kagome? Why are you here? I thought you wanted me dead!"

She turned to him,

"I don't know how it was done, but the harmful things we've said weren't actually us. Last time I remember being with the real you is on the bench last night!"

"So it wasn't you that helped get me arrested?"

Kagome threw her self onto him,

"Of course not! I'd never do such a thing!"

Inuyasha nuzzled her, Kagome's father yelled too her,

"Kagome! Get out of the way! This man needs to die!"

Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha again, spreading out her arms.

"No, Papa! You can't kill him! None of you can come between us.

Naraku sneered at her. Seeing his future bride in the dress he had tailored for her protecting a worthless creature churned his stomach. Kagome's Father became frantic,

"Kagome! Why do you want him to live so badly?"

Kagome gulped then yelled,

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Everybody stood still. Inuyasha felt his heart racing. He began to see if there were anyway to escape the ropes. Kagome's father was becoming a basket case, he yelled,

"Kagome? I thought you weren't going to say that except to the man you want to marry!"

"I know, Papa."

Kagome heard both her father and Inuyasha say,

"What?"

Inuyasha whispered,

"Kagome?..."

She turned around and looked at him, her eyes shimmering.

"I love you…Inuyasha"

Inuyasha felt light-headed. He had waited so long to hear those words. She love him and… wanted to _marry_ him! He smiled at her,

"I love you too, Kagome. With all my being"

He whispered.

Naraku growled and pointed to Kagome,

"Get her out of there!"

Kagome suddenly was grabbed by guards on both arms. She struggled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

He wriggled, trying into break the ropes, but after Kagome got to the sidelines, it seemed like slow motion as she heard the captain yell,

"Fire"

With tears she cried,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She watched her love was shot 7 times in the chest and he fell on his knees. His vision got blurry,

"Kagome…"

Kagome froze as he fell on the ground on the side of his body.

After a moment of silence, the doctor checked his pulse and vitals.

"He's dead"

Kagome fell to her hands and knees and screamed so loud, her vocal chords almost broke.

"Inuyasha… INUYASHA!"

It broke her father's heart too see her in such pain. He knelt down in front of her,

"He would have been killed sooner or later, dear. He was a killer. He's killed countless men, women, and children. Did you really want to marry someone like him?"

Kagome curled up on the ground, a horrible pain developed in her stomach and chest. She was coughing up her uncontrollable sobs. Her father picked her up. And took her to the carriage.

Latter that evening, Kagome became a zombie and was unwillingly got married to Naraku, not saying a single word. Her father spoke for her.

"Is this really what God wanted for me? I feel Like Job (kind of a sad story in the Bible). Inuyasha is dead, I'm Naraku's wife and I don't believe in suicide… Douishite… whisper Douishite Kami-Sama?"


	18. Power of Love

Chapter 18: Power of Love-

Sango paced back and forth on the deck with her arms crossed in a fury of worry.

"It's been too long, Miroku, please get them. They need help. He's probably ready by now. Please go!"

She pleaded for the 300th time to Miroku. Finally Miroku gave in.

"Ok, my love. I will return with them, all right?"

She smiled and hugged him, pulling him into a kiss before saying,

"Please be careful. Please?"

Miroku gave her a confident smirk as he jumped over the side into the row boat,

"No worries, Love"

She looked over side, watching as he lowered himself into the water. Then he rowed toward the island. When he arrived, he snuck into town, trying to find the prison. Then he heard somebody coming his way,

"Did you here they executed the Silver Hanyou?"

"You are kidding! How'd they catch him?"

"I actually don't know that, but at least we don't have to worry about him anymore. Just one of Satan's minions going back to hell where he belongs."

Miroku got scared.

"Dammit! If only they knew!"

He panicked,

"Doshiou (What should I do)?"

Then he got an idea. He crept around behind fences and walls. He found a bottle. Now all he needed was, oh, there's one!

He snuck up behind a constable. He looked around his own physique, so he broke the bottle over the constable's head, taking his clothes. After putting them on, he found another constable.

"Excuse me, Sir, where's the prison? I get lost around here at night."

"I haven't seen you before around here."

The constable eyed him. Miroku started to sweat, but the constable continued with a smile,

"I was like that too when I was new. I was young too, around your age… Oh, but you head this way and it's straight to your left."

"Thank you, Sir," Miroku smiled.

"Not Problem, lad. Don't worry, you will get used to it."

Miroku smiled at the constable and headed the direction he had said. Miroku kept praying,

"Oh, Kami-sama, please let me not be too late!"

He arrived at the prison and went inside. The two same guards Kagome talked to earlier were still there. He entered and they both stood up and saluted.

"Welcome, Captain!"

Captain? Miroku looked at his insignias. Sure enough, he was a Captain in the local Constable force! He cleared his throat,

"At ease, men"

They relaxed their bodies as Miroku asked,

"Where are executed prisoners token to and where are their weapons kept?

"Sir, they are token to the fort. The bodies are burned and the weapons get resold."

Miroku hid his anxiety,

"Thank you men, carry on."

He said as he nodded, leaving outside the door.

The guards looked at eachother.

"I didn't know we had any guards from the Orient."

"Must have came with Lord Higurashi."

But outside, Miroku took the first horse he could find and headed to the fort. He saw it last time while hopping rooftop to rooftop on Inuyasha's back.

"Please be okay!"

Kagome sat by her "husband" (A\N: Ewww gross!). They were at the post-wedding reception. She didn't hear anything. She didn't say anything. She was barely alive. Naraku drew her close. She wanted to move away, but found her body wouldn't move. Even her subconscious mind suffered from Inuyasha's death. Naraku smiled the whole time, almost oblivious to Kagome's lifeless, broken state. Her mind was thinking…Now she will never see his beautiful face ever again...

Never get lost in those beautiful amber eyes again...

Never run her fingers through his silvery, long hair again…

Never touch those adorable puppy ears again…

Never feel him holding her again...

Never feel him touch her again…

Never feel him breath on her neck or lips again...

Never hear his rough, but soft voice again…

Never feel his mouth on her lips and neck again…

Never hear him say… "I love you"…

She then pictured him that one time with the giant moon in the back of him as he quickly turned around…

"Kagome… Kagome?"

Kagome got snapped of her memory and back into reality. Her mother kneeled in front of her.

"Ma…ma?"

Naraku looked angry. He had been trying too get Kagome's attention all night long, but all she did was stare out into nowhere. Kagome's mother caressed her daughter's cheek and started to speak in Japanese,

_"You_ _look beautiful, angel"_

Kagome felt better. She wanted to start to cry and hold her mother, but that would be rude and wanted Naraku to know she is very very strong and not one she'd be broken for…That's it. She thought,

That's how I will live. I will let Naraku know he can't break me so easily! But… But…'

She felt way to much pain to be strong. She felt like a swimmer with a huge boulder pulling her down, knowing if she stops swimming, she'll drown-Meaning- She had to keep her ambition and strength, but Inuyasha's death was the boulder, and if she lost her ambition and strength, Naraku would surely drown her. She felt exhausted. Her mother saw it in her eyes and gave a, "Don't worry, everything will be fine" look Naraku sneered at Mrs. Higurashi, who was too concerned for her daughter to notice. Mr. Higurashi noticed this and gently took his wife's shoulders,

"Come one Aino-chan, they are ready to leave."

Kagome felt nauseated. She knew what tonight would involve. She didn't want it! She wanted to grab her mother and say,

"Please take me back! Take me home! Take me to Inuyasha!"

But she watched as her mother said goodbye and went out of sight with her father.

"Mama?...Papa?...

She softly squeaked But Naraku grabbed her hand and got up, lifting her up,

"Come along, my wife, let's so home."

Kagome shivered and thought in her mind,

I wanted to hear Inuyasha say that…"

Later that night

Kagome laid in her new bed, which unfortunately also belonged to Naraku. He told her to go to bed and wait there. She wanted to crawl out the window. She wanted to escape, but what would Naraku do? Maybe she could go and live with the Pirates, Miroku would now be captain. Sango was so lucky, but probably was worried about her. Then she heard footsteps.

"No, Kami-sama! Save me! Make an earthquake! A hurricane- a tornado, anything! Just please save me, Shu (Lord)!"

She silently prayed as the steps got closer. Naraku finally came into the room.

"Anxious, my love?"

"Keh…"

She smiled too herself, Did I do what I think I just did?'

"Oh, come, now. You are my wife, this part is inevitable!"

He came closer. Kagome drew herself in against the headboard. Naraku slowly got onto the bed and crawled to where he was over her. She glared at him. She stopped when it was evident the sick bastard found it to be enticing.

"My, love, calm down. You'll like it…"

He said as he started to nibble on her shoulder and neck. Between breaths he said,

"I've…waited…so long…for this.

She winced at the thought. She was 16 and he was 26… So long? Pervert!

She cringed with every nibble.

"Calm down and enjoy it."

Even the sound of his voice was enough to make her throw up.

Now he began trying to undo her nightgown. She clinched her teeth,

"Kami-sama! I know you are there! Help me! Please! Earthquake…Tornado, Hurricane! Anything!"

All of a sudden, lighting flashed and the window flew open, blowing out all the candles. Naraku growled,

"What the hell!"

Then Kagome screamed as the body of a dead Jaguar, freshly killed, flew into the window. Naraku remained over Kagome as they stared at the Jaguar. But a shadow was cast on the ground as another flash of lightening lit up the room. They quickly looked. Kagome's heart started to pump in her throat.

"What are you doing?"

The figure growled. Tears began to fall down Kagome's cheeks. Then before she knew it, the figure knocked Naraku off of her and onto the ground. He jumped on top of Naraku.

"It was you! It **_was_** you!" The figure yelled.

"Inuyasha?..." Kagome whispered.

He looked back at her from the corner of his eye real fast before averting all his attention to Naraku and growled with a low rumble in his voice,

"It was you! You shot Kikyou… Then you shot me…"

Kagome went wide-eyed. Naraku chuckled,

"You finally remember?"

"It's something I'd rather forget."

It was too dark for Kagome to see anything, but she caught glimpses during each flash of lighting.

Is that Inuyasha's ghost?'

She thought. He raised his hand, his claws were sharper then usual Kagome noticed. He and Naraku continued their conversation. Naraku sighed,

"Inuyasha, why do you always get in the way with the women I love?"

He snarled,

"What do you mean?"

Naraku had an evil, cocky look on his face.

"I used to be a human."

"Geeh?" Kagome exclaimed, "Used to?"

"You and I aren't much different, Inuyasha."

Kagome's heart beat faster.

That is really Inuyasha? Or it's his vengeful spirit?'

Then he sneered,

"What the hell are you talking about? We are completely different!"

He growled. Naraku kept cool.

"I too am a hanyou!"

The other two exclaimed, "Nani?!"

Naraku chuckled.

"I used to be a human called Onigumo. I was injured and kind-hearted Kikyou came to my rescue. I fell in love with her, But I was paralyzed, so I allowed my body t be consumed by thousands of Youkai and that how Naraku came to be."

The other two were quite confused. He griped onto Naraku's shoulder with his claws,

"Then why did you kill Kikyou?"

"Because she was token by you. You were going to marry her. I watched as she tried to run into your arms, so I killed her, and I thought I killed you. And I tried to kill you again, but you are still alive."

Kagome gulped and whispered with a tear,

"Inuyasha? Is that Inuyasha"

She wanted to yell and run to him, but that would probably jeopardize both of them.

He heard her and was about to answer when Naraku chuckled. He drew his attention back to Naraku,

"You wanted Kagome…Why?"

"Inuyasha, you too fell in love with her. More then likely I fell in love with her…"

"You don't know what love is you piece of… thinks about Kagome being in the room you stupid bastard! You know lust! But the only other question I have is… Why the Hanyou/Youkai extermination?"

Naraku had only one answer,

"Power"

It made sense,

"But what about my brother? What does he have to do with this?"

"I told him if he helped to catch you, I'd let him live. Besides, he does have a son on the way."

His face softened for a second. He was going to be an uncle? But then he rose his hand again and cracked his knuckles.

"Now it's the end of your life."

"You first."

Suddenly, just like Inuyasha would have, Naraku slipped out from under him and stood on top of the bed. The other figure growled and jumped for him. Naraku escaped. Kagome curled up tightly as she watched them fight. They knocked books off the book selves, expensive statues fell and shattered. But then something unexpected happened. Naraku turned into a large monster with tentacles. His arms became long and skinny. Kagome thought to herself,

They had me marry that?'

But she watched as Naraku Would try to stab him with sharp tentacles as he kept doing,

"Sankon Tessou!"

He kept slicing his claws, but finally after a hard and rough battle (I was too lazy to describe it) he sliced into Naraku's chest, and tore out his heart. Naraku lost the tentacles and fell onto the ground. He barely got out,

"You couldn't have!"

And died. For real.

The dark figure looked at him and took the musket off of the wall. Kagome screamed at he shot it, then he gave it to her. He looked into her eyes and jumped out the window. Kagome was about to chase after him before maids and butlers came in. They saw Naraku with his chest opened by a clawed creature, and Kagome holding a musket, with a shot Jaguar on the ground. Kagome knew the plan he had and said,

"It jumped into the window and killed him, it was going to kill me, but I shot it."

They all bought it, but Kagome asked,

"Did you hear anything else?"

They all smiled.

"What."

Then an older maid said,

"We knew you married Lord Naraku by force, we figured…"

Kagome smiled and laughed. But she was on cloud nine. Inuyasha was alive- but no one knew it, and Naraku was dead. Now to find out the truth. After everyone left, she got out of bed and took off her ring. While throwing it as hard as she could at Naraku's dead body, she said,

"Consider this our divorce! Bastard!"

Miroku brought Inuyasha immediately to the ship, though he didn't want too, but Miroku assured him,

"Go lay down, I will be back with Kagome. You need too rest!"

Inuyasha sneered,

"I don't need too rest! I need Kagome!"

Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha, one day your stubbornness will kill you! You should have learnt it from this time! Just go rest and I will bring her back."

Inuyasha huffed,

"Keh"

All Miroku could do was smile.

Kagome was scared that what just happened was her going crazy. Maybe denial, but it all unfolded before her, besides, she didn't believe in ghosts. She wouldn't get too excited till she saw him and was able to hold him. She ran to the cove, hoping Miroku would be there, and sure enough, he was.

"Kagome-sama! Hurry!" Miroku didn't even bother pulling the boat on shore. Kagome ran in her nightgown into the waist-deep water. Miroku helped her up onto the boat, groping her butt. Kagome smacked him.

"How dare you! Think about Sango!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek,

"Sorry, it's a habit!"

He started to row from shore to the ship. He saw Kagome's anxiousness.

"Kagome-sama? Are you okay?"

Kagome looked at him,

"How?"

She asked. Miroku smiled,

"Here, I'll tell you…"

Flashback

Miroku finally arrived at the fort. He saw the glow of a fire behind the walls. The air was pungent with the scent burning flesh.

"Come on Inuyasha, You better be alive as I'll die just to kill you again!"

He opened up the gates to see one of his fears. Guards were all over, dead and bloody, a few were still trying to fight. Inuyasha was killing all the guards, the seven bullet holes were trinkling blood down his chest. He was a Youkai again.

"Aw Crap!" Miroku thought. He knew to keep downwind and out of sight. He looked around for the artillery room. He snuck behind the posts that were against the wall. He heard a man scream. Another man was killed. Inuyasha was growling and barking loudly like a rabid dog.

Bark? I've never heard him bark before!'

Miroku thought. He finally got to one of the main buildings, he went inside.

"Yatta!"

He exclaimed quietly. He found the artillery and right in front of him was the Tetsuaiga. He was about to grab it and Inuyasha jumped between the Tetsuaiga and Miroku.

:"Oh S"

He said under his breath. Inuyasha had that wild smirk on his face.

"Going somewhere?" He growled.

Miroku was scared. Never has he been face-to-face with Youkai Inuyasha without Tetsuaiga.

"Inuyasha, it's me! It's Miroku! Your best friend!"

He knew Inuyasha wouldn't know him, but he had to try. If only he could get around him.

"What are you looking for?"

: Inuyasha asked in a low, rumbling growl, his wicked smile never fading.

Miroku launched himself up on one of the posts, of course Inuyasha would follow. After getting Inuyasha up. Miroku fell and grabbed Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha tried to grab Miroku, but Tetsuaiga repealed him and he flew into the wall. Miroku ran out of the door to the courtyard. Inuyasha shook his head from being almost knocked cold and chased after Miroku. He finally saw Miroku in the middle of the courtyard. Inuyasha chuckled menacingly and slowly perused Miroku. Miroku then yelled,

"What are you waiting for you bastard! COME AND GET ME!"

Inuyasha barked and growled as he leaped to pounce Miroku. Miroku held out Tetsuaiga. Inuyasha grabbed it and growled loudly as he made his complete transformation back into a hanyou then collapsed.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he caught his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Where's Kagome?" He struggled to say as he panted and coughed.

"I don't know." Miroku said sadly. Inuyasha then laughed,

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"Hey I had to wear this to save your sorry ass!"

Inuyasha stood up slowly.

"Com'on, let's get Kagome and get the hell out of here!"

"How will we find her?"

Inuyasha smiled- more like smirked,

"I'm part Dog Youkai, I can find her."

Miroku laughed,

"You are going to smell her out?"

Inuyasha hit him in the back of the head,

"Shut your face and let's get going!"

"I missed you too!... Shimatta…"

End of Flashback

Kagome just stared at him, her mouth hung open.

"Inuyasha's alive?"

Miroku sighed,

"Yeah, barely. He'll be in bed for at least a week."

"Only a week! Oh no!"

"Kagome-sama, he's not like you and I. Believe me!"

Kagome watched as the ship got closer. A swarm of butterflies fluttered in her stomach and small waterfalls of tears trinkled down her cheeks.Finally, Paul and Samuel lifted her on board, both giving her hugs,

"Glad you are back, Luv." Samuel said, smiling. Shippou ran and jumped into her arms.

"Kagome!" He held on to her tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Sango also greeted her with hugs, tears and hysterics, Kagome hugged her "Sister" In the same fashion. Then she heard behind her,

"Kagome…"

Her eyes opened wide. She turned around. Inuyasha stood, slightly hunched over his eyes shimmering. Kagome stared at him for a moment then yelled at the top of her lungs while running to him,

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And fell into his arms in a ball of sobs. He cringed as she ran into his wounded chest, but he held her tight, shushing her. The crew were tearing up at the happy reunion. The saline from Kagome's tears were burning his wounds. But he held on to her, picking her up and carrying her into their bed. He tried to separate from her just for a second to go to the other side, but she had a death grip on his shirt, pulling him down. She began to sob harder, choking out,

"I thought you were dead! You were dead! But you are alive! I… I…"

Inuyasha put her in his lap, holding her tightly, stroking her head and back, making her sob harder. She said,

"I thought I'd never see you again! Touch you again! I…"

Then she looked up at him, he had a look of sadness but passion.

"They declared you dead! How'd you fake that?"

He smiled, gentley pushing her bangs from her eyes. He said with passionate tenderness in his voice, looking into her eyes,

"When you are a notorious pirate, you need to learn to play possum. I learnt from a few monks how to do it."

Then he held her too his chest. He didn't care about the pain from his wounds.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I worried you! Please forgive me! Will you?"

She nodded into his chest, but he then asked,

"I want to know something… Did you really mean what you said?"

Her eyes got wide and she drew away to look at him. He looked into her eyes with a curious, hopefully look, she smiled and nodded. He caressed her cheek,

"Say it."

She just looked into his eyes when he said,

"I want to hear you say it...Please"

She touched his face and whispered passionately,

"I love you."

His whole body filled with warmth and happiness. Then she continued,

"I want to stay with you…Forever."

His heart almost pounded out of his chest, he almost passed out, but he smiled really big for a second before getting a passionate look on his face and did what he did the last time. Barely touching her lips he said,

"I love you too… Ka…go...m…"

The "me" didn't quite come out before he took her in for a very long, deep, hungry- but passionate kiss. Kagome cherished EVERY second of it.

I'm going to cherish every second, touch, moment I have with you. Forever.'


	19. Unexpected Surprises

**Chapter 19:****Unexpected** **Surprises**.

At sea again, Kagome stood beside Inuyasha while he was at the helm. He couldn't help but to sneak peeks at her. This happy look on her face as she lets the sea breeze dance around her. It made his heart beat very fast. It only she knew what she really did to him. She had no idea. Kagome saw his occasional looks and looked forward at the sea. She then held her hands over her heart, closed her eyes and smiled. Inuyasha got curious, but more when tears started to run down her cheeks, her smile getting bigger. His curiosity tugged at him. Finally after a few minutes, she lipped, "Amen" and continued to look forward.

"What was that about?"

Kagome looked at him with the cutest, most innocent smile and said sweetly,

"It's a secret." Then she directed her eyes up, so did Inuyasha. He smiled softly and said,

"Oh."

The look on her face, those sparkling brown eyes, that cute smile. He just wanted to grab her. He was starting to have uncontrollable feelings, which were what Kagome tried to avoid, but she too started to have them. He stared at her. She looked to the compass.

"Ah, Captain, watch the compass."

He quickly looked to see that he was almost turning off course.

He quickly corrected himself, cleared his throat and stood up straighter. Kagome grabbed his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. He took in her scent. He relaxed and steered to their last stop before they'd reach La Isla de Quatro Almas (A/N: Thank you Lorena! Sorry for messing it up. It's been almost 5 years since I was in Spanish class in school. Thank you).

Meanwhile, the crew, Sango and Miroku spied on them.

"It's only a matter of time before we have little white and black-haired hanyou cubs running around."

Paul said choked up.

"But they have to be married first. Kagome won't do such a thing before marriage." Sango cut in. Miroku replied,

"I don't think it will be long at all. Maybe we'll have a double wedding after we find the Shikon no Tama!"

The crew had excited agreements as they continued to spy on the captain and Kagome.

That night a dinner, Inuyasha was quieter then usual. Now just being near to Kagome was driving him nuts. Her smell, her touch when she put her hand on his left hand and asked,

"What's wrong?"

Inuyasha gave a nervous smile and said,

"Nothing, my love. Why do you ask?"

He started to cut her steak,

"You seem at little tense, that's all."

The rest of the crew, including Sango and Miroku listened in curiosity. Inuyasha knew this. He started to try to get on another conversation. Kagome looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"How much more till we are to the port?"

Charley cleared his throat and said,

"In the early morning, Sir"

He smiled and nodded. Kagome hesitantly drew her attention back to her food and sighed. The captain looked at her and slowly got up.

"I'm not feeling so well, I'm going up on deck."

After he left, Kagome had a worried look,

"Was it something I said?"

They all shook their heads, but knew why the captain left. Even Sango was in on it.

Inuyasha stood at the back of the ship, looking at the stars. Kagome's God seemed to love her a lot and she seemed very spiritual. He was beginning to love that about her. She was also so dedicated and loving, patient ant kind, forgiving and gentle. He knew it when he was the jerk that abused her that if he fell in love with her, it'd be the end of his pirating career, but who said you had to be a killer and a thief to be a pirate. He was through and through a pirate. But then his thoughts went back to Kagome

"I want to know something… Did you really mean what you said?"

Her eyes got wide and she drew away to look at him. He looked into her eyes with a curious, hopeful look, she smiled and nodded. He caressed her cheek,

"Say it."

She just looked into his eyes when he said,

"I want to hear you say it...Please"

She touched his face and whispered passionately,

"I love you."

His whole body filled with warmth and happiness. Then she continued,

"I want to stay with you…Forever."

His heart almost pounded out of his chest, he almost passed out, but he smiled really big for a second before getting a passionate look on his face and did what he did the last time. Barely touching her lips he said,

"I love you too… Ka…go...m…"

For some reason he blushed at the memory, but it was said tat she'd only say "I love you" to the man she wanted to marry…so.

"She wants to marry me…"

He smiled at the idea. He wanted too. He wanted a villa on the beach, little kids running around. But when should he ask?

"Inuyasha?"

He heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see Kagome in her night gown, her white robe reflecting off of the moon. He smiled,

"Yes, My love?"

She blushed when he call her love but asked,

"When are you coming to bed?"

He smiled and said,

"Soon, I just need a while to think."

She smiled and nodded, turning around to go back down stairs. Inuyasha's feelings were getting stronger for her.

Meanwhile, Kagome climbed into bed and picked up her Bible. It was at 1 Corinthians 13, "The Greatest Gift of the Holy Spirit is Love" chapter. It was her favorite. She dimmed the ceresin lamp just bright enough to make it comfortable enough to read. A few minutes later, Inuyasha came in. Kagome smiled at him and marked her spot.

"You don't have to stop reading for me."

He said softly. He smiled and turned onto her side to face him after he'd climb in. He smiled at her gaze. She had heavy eyes and then she yawned.

"Good night."

She closed her eyes, a soft smile on her face. Inuyasha stared at her face. He knew it was a tad selfish, but he pushed her shoulder back a bit and started to touch her cheek. He eyes slowly opened to meet his passionate amber orbs that were shimmering. He smelt the sent the pheromones, which her doing their job. He closed in to kiss her, hesitated a second, he his lips softly took hers. His ears twitched at her racing heartbeat. She closed her eyes and let him deepen the kiss. Usually they avoided this situation to not dive into temptation, usually it was a few soft kisses and cuddling, but Inuyasha broke the rule. Kagome didn't know what to think, but her guard was dropping with ever movement of his tongue and switching his mouth's position. She just laid there, kissing back, but then she wrapped her arms around him, one hand stroking his beautiful, silver hair. As their "Make-out session deepened, Inuyasha found himself snaking his hands up her sleeves to feel the soft skin of her arm, the other hand on her cheek bone, his fingers stroking her soft cheeks. Kagome started to feel a little uncomfortable when his top half was on top of her, but his waist-down kept of, but then it was like his body was slowly trying to force him into just getting on top of her. His thoughts started to wonder how she felt under her cloths, how does she taste. To make everything worse she started to squirm a bit out of a little fear and discomfort, which was kind of a mistake. Which the combination of that and his thoughts, it sent electricity through Inuyasha's body, which caused his pelvis to do a quick, but powerful thrust while he did a low growling moan. A strong jolt flew through Kagome and her eyes flew open as his did to. He saw the excitement, but horror in her eyes. Quickly he flew off the bed, breathing hard, and then he said with an exasperated growl in his voice,

"I want you! I want you so bad, Kagome! I want you more then you'll ever know! I want you… I…"

He gave her an, "I'm sorry" look and ran out of the cabin. She just stared, in shock, at the door. She felt tears accumulate in her eyes. She fell on the bed and curled up on the bed. It scared her.

"What just happened?"

She asked herself in a shaky voice. She was afraid of his actions, of his thoughts, but what scared her the most was she enjoyed it, and she probably would have given in.

"Am I that weak? Would I have done that?"

Then his words,

""_I want you! I want you so bad, Kagome! I want you more then you'll ever know! I want you…__"_

Echoed in her head. She covered her head with her pillow. She knew sooner or later they will be married, but they had to wait till marriage. But her thoughts returned on what just happened. All of a sudden she started to beg God for forgiveness. She began to cry out of sadness, anger and guilt, because worst of all

She wanted him too. Badly.

Inuyasha pace up on deck. They feelings he had for her were so overwhelming, what did he just try to do? He then felt a wave of guilt when he got a whiff of saline. She was crying.

"Dammit!"

He was frustrated beyond belief. He cursed his body and male mind. Should he even have told her that he wanted her? It probably scared her too death. She was young and naïve, but yet the strongest women he had ever met. He kept pacing. Afraid that he had damaged what bond they had, but he thought of all the other times. She has held on to him through thick and thin. He knew what he had to do, but was he ready? He smiled.

Kagome woke up late. It seemed it took her forever to get to sleep. She had cried herself to sleep. What is she going to do when she sees him? Should she avoid him for awhile?

"Lady Kagome?"

Paul knocked on the door.

"One second Paul-san"

She said as she put her robe on. She opened the door.

"Yes, Paul-san, what is it?"

"The Captain asked that I give this to you."

He handed her a note. She asked,

"What does it say?"

"I don't know, it's in some funny writing."

She opened it up. It was in Japanese and apparently tried to use as much Kenji as he could. She smiled,

"Thank you, Paul-san."

He smiled and left. She read the note.

"He wants to meet me at the lighthouse at sunset?"

She looked outside. Sure enough they were docked. This was their last island before looking for the jewel. Sango came and helped her get ready. Kagome told her about what happened last night's events and the note.

"What do you suppose he wants you there for?"

Sango asked while tightening Kagome's bodice.

"I have no idea, Sango-chan."

"It's probably him apologizing, but why the lighthouse."

"The Captain seems to not do things in a normal fashion."

Kagome smiled.

"That's right."

Sango helped her step into her dress.

"Are you worried?"

"Why should I be? I'm sort of proud of him about last night."

"How so!?"

Kagome smiled,

"Well, he did stop when things almost got out of hand and… and… he was honest."

Sango sighed,

"Be careful, Kagome. The Captain _is_ a man."

Kagome laughed. From the tone of voice, Kagome knew she was thinking of that hentai that wanted to marry her.

"I will be".

Kagome ran all the way to the lighthouse, which was visible from the ship. She looked around, out of breath.

"Inuyasha?"

She called. She went down by the water and called again.

"Inuyasha?" Despite of the night before, she wanted to see him. She hadn't seen hide or hair of him all day. It almost worried her. She thought about last night. After the fact and after sorting things out, him wanting her actually made her happy and excited.

"Kagome?"

She jumped a mile high and turned around to be face to neck with Inuyasha, staring up into his amber eyes. He laughed,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I…"

Kagome grabbed him and hugged him tightly. His eyes shimmered in surprise. After last night…she…

"Don't disappear like that again!"

He chuckled and held returned her embrace, the sky turning pink, red, orange, and violet. She drew back and grabbed his hand, motioning him to walk along side her.

"Now, why do you want to bring me out here for?"

She asked, watching the surf dance around their ankles. Inuyasha remained silent. She then was brave enough to ask,

"Is this about last night?"

He looked at her nervously,

"I'm sorry about that! I…"

Kagome gave a small chuckle,

"I forgive you, Inuyasha. It's called temptation. We a have it."

The tone of her voice let him know that she felt the same. His breath got short at the thought. But he said,

"But no… That's not why I brought you here."

Kagome looked at him with distraught curiosity. He stopped her and faced the ocean, seagulls flew, being silhouetted by the setting sun that set the sea on fire. Kagome stared at him, the colors of the sunset accenting his features and the wind blowing back his, now golden hair. He slowly drew her close.

"Kagome?"

She stared at his beauty and all that left her voice was,

"Uh?"

"Is it true that you would only say I love you to the man you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Kagome nodded.

"Then… that man… is me?"

Kagome gasped and her eyes began to shimmer.

"Mmh"

He smile and did something Kagome did not expect.

He got down on one knee.

Oh, Kami-sama!' She thought, covering her mouth.

He grabbed her left hand,

"Then, Kagome Higurashi…"

He slipped a diamond ring on her ring finger,

"…Would you…be my wife?"

Kagome fell onto her knees and hugged him.

"Yes! Oh God, yes!"

He returned her embrace as he began to smell saline.

"I'll be… **_Your_**…wife."

She whispered in his ear.

"Kagome…"


	20. Kagometo Inuyasha no Chigiri

**Chapter 20:** **Kagometo Inuyasha no** **C****higir****i******

Everybody was busy. Tomorrow was the wedding. Nobody understood why now? They were about to embark on a long voyage and the captain is getting married. But in truth, nobody minded. Sango worried a bit, but was happy. Miroku and Sango still remanded on not getting married till AFTER the voyage. Inuyasha and Kagome kept out of each other's sight, like tradition, but because of what happened last time, Kagome had to have someone strong with her every second. Inuyasha and Miroku were at the tailor's shop. Miroku was the best man and of course, Sango was the maid of honor.

"So, you are going to be a husband, how does it feel, mate?"

Miroku asked while his arms were being measured.

"I'm the one that asked her, ain't I? I'm actually the most excited I've ever been."

Then of course, Miroku's true nature kicked in,

"And tomorrow ni…"

"Tomorrow night is none of your business!"

Inuyasha raised his arms to be measured around the waist. Miroku continued,

"You can't tell me that you aren't excited about it."

Inuyasha growled,

"Of course I am! I'm very excited, but more importantly, she will be mine and I will be her's and we will be together and…"

"How many kids you planning to have"

"I guess that just depends."

"But you know what makes ki…"

"Dammit! Baka hentai! Get your head out of your knickers and back into reality!"

Miroku laughed.

Kagome looked at her new wedding dress that hung on the 1rst mate's cabin door. Miroku usually slept here, but for that night, he leant it to Kagome. Inuyasha and her were getting married and the morning after they would start their voyage for the Jewel. Why did he still want it if everything was…that's right! The Exterminating law! Thank God it hasn't reached this island. Will some one appeal it? With the front Naraku put up, it was more then likely that no one would file an appeal. But she remembered she had left her parents and brother, she felt guilty, but she could write them a message to ease them a bit. She knew the Captain was at the tailor's, so she went topside and into the Captain's quarters. Sat at the desk and took the quill pen, dipped it in the ink bottle and wrote in Japanese,

My Dear Parents and Souta.

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye. I'm with Sango and Miroku and I'm having a great time!_

"But should I tell them Inuyasha lived and I'm marrying him? I can't do that just yet."

We are on a treasure hunt! How exciting is that? We should return after it. I love you all,

Love, your daughter,

Higurashi Kagome

She sealed it with wax and stamped it with a seal. She steeped outside.

"Samuel-san?"

She called up too Samuel. Who was inspecting some rigging. He jumped down in front of her,

"Yes, M'lady?"

She handed him the message,

"Please deliver this to the messaging service and have it go to Lord Higurashi on Jaguar Island."

He took it from her hand and bowed,

"As you wish, M'lady"

She said with a bow and running off the ship.

Kagome returned to her little haven under deck to keep out of Inuyasha's sight.

Inuyasha laid in the bed that felt so empty. Kagome had to sleep under deck. Next time he'd see her is when she was walking down the isle. Then he knew he'd never be alone again. But of course, being a male, tomorrow night kept slipping in and out of mind. He was so excited, he almost jumped out his skin just thinking about it.

"Finally"

He thought to himself. He started to have flashbacks on when they met, what events happened, he cringed when he had flashbacks of abusing her, threatening her life, violating her by grabbing the v-neck of her bodice. It made him sick. But then he thought about her smile, all the precious moments they've shared together. He smiled, but he knew he'd have to get to sleep if tomorrow night was going to be any good. With that thought, he forced himself into slumber.

Under deck, Kagome too was going through the same anxieties, mostly about tomorrow night. She wanted it so bad, but yet, she was scared to death. But she thought about whom it was, it was her Inuyasha. Her Inuyasha. She smiled.

"I have to get some sleep!"

And she too forced herself into slumber.

"Sango! Please help me!" Kagome yelled as she was trying to fit into her dress. Both Sango and Kagome were wrecks.

"Coming, M'lady!" She yelled as she steadied Kagome and helped her into her giant, oversized gown.

"I've worn huge, hoop-skirted ballroom dresses easier to deal with then this thing!"

Finally, they got the dress on. It was time for hair.

Meanwhile

In with Inuyasha and Miroku wasn't any easier, especially with Miroku's probing questions.

"So are you going to wait till after dark or right when you get on …?"

"Miroku! I with kill you! Urasai Baka hentai yaro!" (Shut up stupid, perverted bastard!)

"Gomen!"

Inuyasha was shaky. Two months ago he was the most feared, ruthless pirate, now he was getting married and willing to settle down… He wasn't even 20 yet!

The preacher peeked in,

"It's time!"

Inuyasha took a huge breath, put on his hat and followed.

Inuyasha stood at the altar, sweating. The wedding was being held in a humble little Protestant church right outside of town. Miroku stood at his side. The crew and a few townspeople who decided just to attend sat in the pews. With no music, Kagome finally showed and started to walk up the isle. Shippou leading the way, carrying the rings. Inuyasha almost blacked out from hyperventilating she looked so beautiful. She finally stood by his side, handing her bouquet to Sango and Inuyasha took her hand. Inuyasha looked at her with his mouth hung open the entire time, his eyes shimmering. Kagome tried to avoid eye contact, afraid if bursting into tears.

"We are gathered her today to bring together in Matrimony, Kagome Higurashi and… Inuyasha…"

The pastor paused and whispered,

"What is your last name?"

"I never really had one."

The pastor cleared his throat and said,

"Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha."

Sango wiped tears from her eyes. Miroku was on the verge.

"Now, You first, Inuyasha…"

They took their vows and spoke every word earnestly. There was not a dry eye among the crew. Finally it came to the best part.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you… ah… man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha grabbed her for a passionate, but chaste kiss. The preacher faced them to the audience,

"Now for the first time introduced, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs…. Inuyasha!"

An abrupt cheer rang out among the church. After the got out from the sanctuary, they hugged. Inuyasha said,

"Yatta!" (We did it)

Kagome whispered back,

"Yatta!"

(This is the section with the "Pg-13 lemon"… giggle)

Kagome stood at the large windows in the back of the Captain's quarters watching the sun creep below the horizon. Sango had convinced her just to wear a robe, which made her nervous, but she wore it anyway. Inuyasha was still helping to plan the voyage before shooing them off the ship. Everybody was staying at the town Inn. They would be all alone on the ship. She couldn't wait for him to come to her, but yet, she was nervous out of her mind. Tonight is when she will give herself away to now was her other half, but they needed to be consummated to officially be considered so. She loved him so much, she wanted him, but she was scared to death. She just stared over the waters until … she froze after she heard the cabin door open. Then she had a shiver as he moved her hair out of the way and started to kiss her neck. She looked at him with wondrous, but fearful eyes. He smiled warmly. He went over to the lamp on the dresser and turned it down as she closed the drapes over windows. She stood by the bed and just looked at it. Inuyasha saw she was extremely nervous, which he found adorable. She took a gulp and started to shiver when he came over to her .She looked at him. He starred down at her face and kissed her ever so gentley.

"It's okay" He whispered in her ear. "Don't be afraid,"

His voice sent an uncontrollable tremble down her body. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him tightly. He had his shirt was already off so she felt his pounding heart under his skin.

"Kagome..." He passionately whispered.

She was almost passing out from lack of air. She closed her eyes and shivered when she felt he was reaching for the tie of her robe. As he softly kissed her, he untied the robe and it dropped. She just stood still, trembling, she looked at his eyes. He starred at her with huge eyes of wonder and pleasure, looking her up and down. He got short of breath and started to breathe faster as he whispered,

"Kagome...Oh My G..."

It was totally different then the other times, this time he was able to study every curve. Kagome blushed and her bashfulness got the best of her, so she tuned away. He gently turned her around, looked into her eyes and began to touch her, caress her while nuzzling her ear and neck, giving little vocalized breaths in her ear. His touch was so careful, soft and loving, no lust, just pure love. She felt so much emotion, she got weak and fell in his arms. He laid her in the bed. She was almost to shy to look as her husband took his bottom clothing off. She gulped. He sat beside her and chuckled as she struggled off her shyness to look at him.

'She's too cute!' he thought.

He finally got under the covers. He very gently began to explore her with his gentle touch and mouth from head to toe under the covers getting an occational nervous whimper from Kagome. He reached her lower half and she began to tremble. But the manner that this was happening wasn't what you'd see in a movie, or just for pleasure, but with the most gentle, caring, pleasing eachother, never can have with any other but your spouse, love. He came back above the covers and looked deep into her eyes, into her soul. She too looked inside. She saw the never-ending love he had for her in his eyes. She couldn't believe it. He smiled softly and sat her up and they started to kiss in a gentle, deep, loving way. Then in the most sensual way, while kissing on her neck, he whispered,

"Touch me".

She closed her eyes as his voice traveled through her body, jolting her. She hesitated at first, but she began to explore him with her fingers. He kept his eyes on Kagome's face. She all of a sudden blushed. Inuyasha smiled, but fell back into it as she became braver. She freely explored him with her fingers and hands, memorizing every inch. They began to explore eachother with their touch and mouths, mostly while staring into each other's eyes. They hugged eachother tightly, both in smiles and they held eachother for a while. Then he laid her down and gently explored her face, studying every curve, every inch. His touch and his eyes showed how much he did truly love her. She said the same in her eyes. With a kiss, he got on top of her and scooted himself down. She stiffened,

"It's okay, Kagome..." He whispered. He caressed her. "It's okay..."

The passion, but tenderness in his voice amazed her, even relaxed her a little. She then admitted as she whispered,

"I'm scared."

He kissed her tenderly and asked,

"Do you want to stop?"

She looked a him with a little fear, but very lovingly said,

"No... I trust... you".

Then he kissed her and said,

"Hold me,"

then with a very gentle, sincere, "I Love you, Kagome", he quickly scooted up. She cringed and made small sound of pain. Inuyasha looked worried,

"Are you okay?"

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek. As they made love, between kisses, they kept looking into each other's eyes with loving passion and the occasional overwhelmingly happy, but sincerely passionate smile.

"We are one flesh. One body. There's no where I end and he (she) begins"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome thought.

Then after a while, a feeling Kagome didn't even know even existed came over her. It was so overwhelming she didn't know whether to cry or laugh. It burst through out her body. It was almost scary, but it was one of the best feelings she had ever felt. The only way she could react was to arch and make an exasperated sound. It surprised her when all of a sudden Inuyasha had a same reaction and stopped, hugging her tightly. Then with a surprised squeak from Kagome, he rolled over on his back, Kagome lying on top of him. He held her tightly lightly running his fingers up and down her back and through her hair.

"I love you so much, Kagome Inuyasha."

She laid on him, her head listening to his racing heartbeat.

"I love you too... I thank God for you"

"I thank God for you too and I will till the day we die."

Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek.

She reached up and hesitated at first, but listened as his heart started to beat faster as she started to rub and massage his ears, then that same sound she heard at the Pirate's cove came back, the rumbling growl of a content dog. She smiled. She was now officially Inuyasha's and Inuyasha's only. What just happened wasn't what she ever thought it would be, especially having 2 other attempts by two other guys within the last month. But what she just did with the only man that she truly loved was the best thing that she's ever done. She gave herself away to her husband. It was more then she ever expected. She was content and snuggled into his chest.

Then after they were ready, they made love again, and continued till sunrise.


	21. New Quest

Chapter 21: The New Quest: 

Kagome woke up midday on the chest of her sleeping husband. She reflected on last night. She was now a wife! She looked him over. She laid silently on his chest, curled up in his warmth, legs intertwined and arms tightly holding one another. She smiled and moaned in happiness, feeling him embrace her tighter. She heard a passionate, but groggy voice, 

"Mmm, Good morning" 

He rolled over to his side and propped himself up with his arm as Kagome laid flat on the bed. He smiled really big as he looked over his wife. She was still a bit shy for some odd reason, but she smiled and said, 

"Good morning." 

His smile was full of warmth and happiness. For the first time in his life, he was truly happy. He then put his arm on the other side of her and propped himself over her, caressing her cheek with his free hand and in a passionate, joy-filled voice said, 

"Yesterday was the happiest day of my life, and as long as you stay by my side, everyday will be my best day." 

Her eyes shimmered as she gave a warm smile and drew him in down to engage into what she thought was going to be a sweet small kiss, but he had other ideas that lead to "spousey activities". When they laid back down to cuddle, a knock came at the door. 

Inuyasha growled, 

"Dammit!!" Then yelled, "What the hell is it?" 

It was Miroku, 

"I guess the word got out Captain! They know…" 

"Oh SH…. !" 

He said as he flew out of bed to get his pants on. Kagome was panicky also. She had almost forgotten that her husband was a hunted bounty. He came over to give her a quick kiss. 

"Get as dressed as you can and wait here." 

He ran out of the door. Kagome jumped when she hear the sound of gunshots. They sounded like they were off the ship, then he heard a whole bunch of yelling. It was in Spanish! But what surprised her even more was when her husband yelled back in perfect Spanish! All off a sudden, Miroku opened the door and shoved Sango inside. 

"You girls stay in here until we are not docked. If they see you, then they most certainly won't give up." 

Then Miroku spotted that Kagome was only covering herself with sheets. He tried not to stare and smile. The captain called him just in time. 

"Miroku!" 

"I'm coming, Captain! I gotta go!" 

He said as he slammed the door. The girls silently sat on the bed, listening to the fight. Finally the felt the ship jolt as it began to move. Inuyasha started to bark orders to the crew. Kagome and Sango grew tense until the heard the gunfire get farther away. Inuyasha came in, 

"Ok, Ladies, it's safe." Inuyasha said as He came in. 

He smiled as Kagome stared at him. Kagome smiled back. Sango then got uncomfortable. 

"I think I'll leave you two alone." She said as she slipped past Inuyasha. He closed the door and slowly walked to the side of the bed. Kagome just stared at him. 

"I thought I told you to get dressed." 

He said with a humorous voice. 

"Sorry, I forgot." Kagome said totally serious, then he jumped on the bed and hovered over her. With a seductive smile and passionate voice with a hint of a growl, he said, 

"Good" 

They were unaware that the rest of the crew heard them. They tried to ignore it, but it was kind of hard. Sango sighed and went down into the galley, Shippou close behind. Miroku had a smile as he watched her move, but snapped out of it. But below deck, 

"Sango? What are The Captain and Kagome doing? They sound like they are hurting eachother." 

Innocent little Shippou looked up at the older girl. Sango blushed, 

"Not till you are older, dear." She said. 

Shippou stomped, 

"I hate being a kid!" 

Meanwhile, Miroku stared at the cabin door, 

"Lucky bastard!" 

\ 

It was sunset. Kagome was the one to volunteer as helmsman…well, helmswoman. She did as she was told and kept her eyes on the compass. She thought about the life she will now lead with her husband being, "The Silver Hanyou". She was then confused. Did he want to continue being a ruthless pirate? Leaving her at home with their children as he and the other men would go out and plunder? She got a knot in her stomach. Supposedly, this jewel was going to change all that. It was strange. She only has known Inuyasha for almost 3 months, but she knew he was the one God sent to her. God loves to work in that way. Turn things around to the once thought impossible. She wondered what her child looked like, her family would be… 

_"Mommy! Mommy! Look at this!"_

_A little girl with white hair and amber eyes said holding up a colorful seashell._

_"That's beautiful, sweetheart," Kagome said with a smile._

_The girl held it up higher,_

_"It's for you mommy!"_

_"Oh, really?"_

_She smiled and took the seashell from her daughter's hand. They continued to walk the shoreline, palm trees shattered along the shore. She watched as her daughter splashed in the tide. A little boy with long ebony hair and dog ears ran to her. He was older then the little girl._

_"Hey, Mom! Look what dad got for me!"_

_It was a model ship that looked like the one they sailed on when they first were married._

_"That's great my dear!"_

_Then she heard his voice behind her._

_"Kagome! Kagome!..._

"Kagome! Wake up!" 

With a jolt, she blinked herself back into her present reality. Inuyasha held her around the waist and was gently talking into her ear. She looked back. 

"Huh? What? I'm sorry" 

"I'm just here to tell you dinner's ready and Henry will take the helm." 

She smiled and waited for Henry to arrive. Inuyasha backed off to let her give it to Henry. Finally Inuyasha escorted her to the galley 

Samuel spread the treasure map onto the table. 

"It looks as though the path starts at the west and leads east, then north." 

Inuyasha carefully studied the map. He had Kagome read each Inscription. 

"What does it say, here at the beginning?" 

"It says, If you seek the jewel, you do not know what perils lay ahead if you survive. Booby traps are at every turn." 

Samuel, Paul, Charley and Miroku started to look nervous. 

"Keh! It's probably to scare us" 

Kagome looked up at him quickly. 

"Wha…" 

"Just tell me what the rest of it says." 

Kagome gave a concerned look to her husband. He looked cool and calm. She sighed and continued, 

"First you will see the Skeleton that points east down a path. Watch out for your lives." 

Kagome swallowed before reading on, 

"After you come to hangman's tree, take the right path. Climb over the large mountain. This is a path of certain death." 

Samuel gulped, 

"Ca…Capt…" 

"Shhhhhhhhhhh!" He shushed him up. 

Kagome continued to read the read of the map. It sounded long and difficult. 

"Samuel, how long till we are there?" 

Samuel was shivering, 

"About a day, Sir." 

"Good." 

Inuyasha had a very satisfied look on his face. Kagome stared at him in disbelief. 

"Now let's get to bed. Tomorrow will be a long day" 

He said as he ordered everyone to bed. Kagome was silent. 

Kagome silently waited for Inuyasha to come to bed. He was still in the galley studying the treasure map. Kagome was kind of nervous. Why did her husband want that jewel so bad? She could think of a few reasons, but it still it worried her. Then her husband finally came in. He saw the look on her face and was almost worried. 

"Are you okay, my love?" 

Kagome looked up at him with a smile and said, 

"Nothing worries me as long as I'm with you." 

Which was mostly true, but she still had commonsense. Inuyasha changed into his bedwear and climbed under the covers with her. He sniffed. 

"I smell fear and doubt. What's really wrong?" 

She forgot that he had the senses of a dog. She just sighed and said, 

"I'm just a little nervous about the treasure hunt. It sounds very dangerous." 

Inuyasha drew her in closer and said, 

"Keh! They are just sayings to scare us, besides, I won't ever let anything hurt you. I'll protect you for life." 

She snuggled into him. 

"Inuyasha…" 

"Kagome…" 


	22. La Isla de Quatro Almas The Path

_**The Owner of this story is Cherie Goodson/aka Sailor  
X**_

* * *

Chapter 22: **La Isla de Quatro Almas****- The** **Path**

"Land Ahoy!" Samuel called out.

It was barely twilight. The light of the rising sun outlined the island. Inuyasha wearily walked out of the cabin, his hair a huge mess. Kagome put on her under garments and a robe. She joined her husband at the bow, the cold spray of the ship's wake making her shiver. Inuyasha put his arm around her.

"After we leave this island, our lives will change forever."

Inuyasha whispered in her ear, his right ear twitching from the same spray that was misting Kagome. Though Kagome found it cute, she developed a lump in her throat from what he had just said. She saw the tall peak that was on the map. It was high and steep. The island looked pretty big in itself. Kagome then held onto Inuyasha, giving off the scent of fear.

"Everything will be fine, luv. I promise" then he bent down to whisper in her ear, "I promise I will protect you."

Originally, Inuyasha was going to leave the girls on the ship, but he knew that Kagome would not let him. They looked around. There were no towns, no docks. This island was desolate and uninhabited from the looks of it. Kagome tuned and laid her head against his shoulder.

"I'll trust you as always…" She whispered.

The tone in her voice sent electricity up his spine. He held her tighter.

"Com'on you two!" Miroku yelled, we have to get to land, I'd like to get as far as we can before nightfall."

Inuyasha growled, "Hey! You sound like the captain! I'm the only captain on this ship!"

Miroku rolled his eyes as he picked up a bag to load it onto on of the row boats. Inuyasha glared at his direction.

"Com'on, He's right," She said as she took his hand and began to walk back toward the Captain's quarters.

Inuyasha walked a few steps behind, but he stayed outside to watch the men. After about 10 minutes, Kagome came out of the cabin and the crew stopped and their jaws dropped.

"I couldn't very well get any of my expensive dresses dirty, now can I?"

She smiled as she strutted out in a pair of black trousers, belt and cover bun, and a loose, white shirt, her hair pulled back.

"Are those…m…my clothes?"

Inuyasha shuddered, in a good way, seeing his lovely wife dressed as a buccaneer. She walked up to him and winked, then walked to the boat. Inuyasha almost fell to his knees. His tongue has almost hanging out.

"Com'on lover boy we…Holy…"

Miroku paused as he spotted Sango, dressed in _his_ clothes. She gave a sassy smile and joined Kagome. Kagome looked as the crew stared at them.

"You can close your mouths now."

Everybody blushed and continued to work. Miroku gave a sly smile and reached around Sango, lowering his hand,

"You look quite Sex…"

She slapped his hand,

"Don't you even, hentai."

"I find your accent so cute!"

"You have one too!"

"Yah, but…not as strong…and cute…"

He tried to make a move on her, but she was one step ahead of him.

"Miroku…"

She growled. He cleared his throat and continued to work. Kagome and Sango looked at eachother and shook their heads. Shippou jumped inside the row boat.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Paul asked while eyeing him.

"Kagome and the Captain said I can come!"

Inuyasha threw a bag in and said,

"That's right. He might come in handy to scout, get into small spaces,"

Then he got a evil smile,

"…and he'd be great live bait if any Jaguars would come into camp."

Shippou got scared with tears in his eyes as he whined,

"Kagome!"

He cried. Inuyasha turned got caught her scent behind him. She was seriously mad - pissed would be more the proper word. Nervously he turned around And gave a stern, "Oh yah?" Look, but then he gave a took of terror as began to get a good, hair-blowing, yelling from his wife. Sango and Miroku stood back, both with fear on their faces.

"She's scary when she's mad!"

Miroku observed.

Sango sighed and nodded.

They arrived on shore to the sounds of monkeys and Macaws, meaning this ship was near the Yucatan Peninsula. They had stayed a bit north before. The Pirates cove was just 250 miles south east of New Orleans. Inuyasha helped the girls out of the boat. Kagome unrolled the map.

"About a mile west is the beginning of the trail, where the bones point."

Sango shivered,

"Great! I've read the books, we'll see bodies of pirates and disgusting stuff, not to mention booby traps!"

Inuyasha gleamed a tooth full grin as her and said,

"Yep! It'll be fun."

He snickered. Sango sighed and looked to Kagome.

"Maybe we should stay on the ship."

Kagome was shaky and evidently scared, but she got out of her mouth,

"Come on, Sango-chan…where's…your sense of adventure?"

Inuyasha smiled as he picked up a pack,

"That's my girl!"

Kagome gave him a doubtful look,

"Heh…that's me…adventurous."

Inuyasha passed her by, flicking her on the nose lightly,

"Kagome, you are the bravest person I know. Only the bravest person…Or the utter most fool would ever stand up to me. You drove me nuts! You are brave and adventurous! Show me that women I first met!"

Kagome's face lightened,

"You know, you're right!"

He smiled,

"Of course I am."


End file.
